Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon
by smiggers
Summary: AU Fic. A street racer with a growing reputation meets a talented technician. Their fling brings about possible drastic consequences. NanoFate. WARNING: Reader's discretion advised. T-rated content bordering on M-rated. Series completed as of 14/07/2009.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of MGLN.

Author's Note: An AU fic.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Prologue**

The gear stick was slammed to third gear as the steering wheel was spun to the right. With an ear piercing shriek of the tires, the pitch black Mitsubishi Lancer Cedia turned sharply to the right, its rear tires struggling for a firm grip before the car righted itself. Beneath the dim streetlights, the car was like a phantom as it sped down the road like a bat out of hell.

A light tap on the brake pedal as the wheel was spun to the left simultaneously led the car through a ramp leading into a brightly lit multi storey car park. Racing pass the empty lots, it headed up the circular ramp.

A black boot nudge the brake pedal gently as tone arms kept the steering wheel locked in position. The car drifted around the corners, continuously moving up the circular ramp. The overhead lights were replaced by the star dotted night sky as the car flew across the speed hump. The accelerator pedal was floored and the vehicle responded by leaping forward. The powerful engine purred as the vehicle sped towards the stainless steel railings.

At the last possible moment before the car crashed headlong against the railings and possibly fly off the five storey high car park, the steering wheel was jerked to the right. The brake pedal was stomped on and a hand wrenched the hand brake up. The tires locked, producing a loud screech and left a trail of burnt rubber from the friction as the car slid to a halt.

The cheers that erupted from the perimeter was ear deafening. The driver's door was pushed opened and black boots preceded a head of long blonde tresses. The driver stood behind the door, one arm casually draped over the opened door frame. Slender fingers tapped a quick rhythm while the driver leaned back against the car body.

Clad in a black leather jacket with a maroon turtle neck which revealed a thin strip of bare flesh before the rest of the taut abdomen was covered by tight black skinny jeans that ended off in black boots, the driver was most certainly female. Golden tresses were shook out as piercing burgundy eyes remained fixated on the ramp exit.

From within the building, the roar of an engine was almost muffled by the thundering cheers of the crowd gathered to watch the illegal street race. A silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X bounced up the ramp and skidded to a stop beside the black car and its blonde driver.

The driver's door opened and a dark haired man stepped out. Stepping briskly to the blonde who had her right palm held out, he shot her a scowl as he stopped before her.

"My DB9 please." The blonde spoke, her voice a melancholic tenor.

The dark haired man dug into his left jeans pocket before pulling out a black plastic remote with a silver key which he dropped into the opened palm of the blonde. "You are a freak, Testarossa." He growled.

"You did good, Chrono." The blonde replied as she smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes.

The dark haired man scowled again as the blonde settled into her car. Tapping sharply against the driver side window, he waited impatiently for the blonde to lower the glass pane.

"I won't lose next time." Turning on his heels, he stalked off towards his car amid the jeers from the crowd that had yet to disperse.

The blonde grinned as she rolled up her window before tossing the newly attained Aston Martin DB9 key into her glove compartment. "You said that the last time too." The key landed with a clink against a few other remote keys scattered in the interior of the compartment. With a slight rev of the engine, she manoeuvred the car around Chrono's stationary vehicle and cruised down the ramp.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I don't know where I'll be going with this. Seems like a feasible idea when I wrote this prologue. Automobile is not my speciality topic. So anyone out there who can help, do drop me a pm.

I hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of MGLN.

Author's Note: It's nice to see that some readers noticed the huge difference between the cars in the prologue. To clear things up, a Lancer Cedia can never outrun a Lancer Evo X. There's quite a big difference in terms of maximum speed and horsepower. But, what I was trying to emphasize in the prologue was Fate's (Yea, it's her. As if that's not obvious enough.) skills. From my personal experiences as a driver (I'm no racer. Just an ordinary person with a driver's license who enjoys playing stimulated arcade games.), it's possible for a Cedia to be faster on a track full of turns. But I digress; let's move on to the story shall we?

Read, review and hopefully, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 1**

Takamachi Nanoha wiped her greasy hands on the thighs of her dark blue coveralls. The black streaks of engine oil were a new addition to her dirty outfit. Reaching down to the opened two tiered toolbox at her feet, she rummaged through its contents and identified the tool she was looking for by touch. With her trusty wrench clutched in her right hand, she reached into the deep recess of the opened hood with her left and fumbled for a few moments before her hand came back up empty handed. Grabbing a flashlight from the cluttered work bench, she flicked it on and promptly cursed.

The batteries were flat.

Spinning around, she marched towards her equally cluttered work station. Pushing aside miscellaneous tools which clanged against each other, she searched for a box of batteries.

"I swear I saw it here just the other day." She muttered under her breath.

Her fingers grazed against a particularly sharp object, a wire cutter as identified by its sharp tip and blade. Yelping in pain, she wrenched her hand to her chest to survey the damage.

"Thank God for tetanus injections." She muttered once more.

Her futile search for batteries was unceremoniously paused as she dug around her topmost drawer with her uninjured hand for a band aid. Her distraction was causing her precious time, seeing that she had failed to notice a first aid kit hanging on the wall just beside her desk.

Caught up in her task, she did not notice that someone was creeping up on her, a figure with long blond hair that swished from side to side with each step towards the unsuspecting brunette. The figure stood directly behind her, the light from the portable desk lamp throwing faint light on a sharp chin and a slender nose.

Arms reached out to encircle the brunette's waist.

Nanoha shrieked in surprise as she was pulled backwards. She collided with a lean chest as the slender arms around her waist tightened. Struggling from the hold, she barely managed to turn her head slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of her attacker.

Blond hair, green eyes framed with a pair of frameless spectacles, the man grinned triumphantly at her.

"Gotcha!"

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha wailed. "You scared me. I'd heard that there are perverts in this area…"

"What? Are you implying that I'm a pervert?" Yuuno faked a look of disappointment.

"Yes, you are. Always catching me off guard like that. If that's not something a pervert would do, I don't know what else." Nanoha pouted adorably.

"Gosh, Nanoha. We have been dating for years and you wouldn't even let me kiss you. I'm a perfectly normal hot-blooded male; I do have needs despite my appearance." Yuuno replied exasperatedly.

Releasing the brunette from his embrace, he stepped back to regard to woman before him. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he could not help but remember all the times that they had spent together.

They had been the best of friends ever since elementary school. Throughout the many years of education they had always been placed in the same classes. Somewhere along, their relationship status changed from best friends to dating.

Where it reached a stalemate.

Yuuno Scrya love Nanoha deeply. He wanted to take their relationship to the next step, yet somehow; something always seemed to hold Nanoha back. The reason was something he could never uncover despite knowing the brunette for fifteen years ever since they were nine. Out of those fifteen years of friendship, they had spent five dating. Five years. He would wait forever for her, but it was driving him insane. One second she could be so candid, openly flirting with him and the next she would become reserved, constantly pushing him away at the slightest hint of intimacy. She had vehemently objected to him kissing her and tensed up whenever he embraces her. Wouldn't two persons who love each other want to feel the touch of their partner? If so, why is it that she constantly acts as if he had some sort of contagious disease?

"I'm sorry, Yuuno-kun. I'm just not ready…I hope you will understand." Nanoha wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry too. For the outburst." Yuuno replied sincerely.

An awkward silence ensured as they cast each other fleeting glances, neither knowing what to say.

"Erm, so what brought you here?" Nanoha broke the silence by asking the obvious.

"Ah. I noticed your light on and I thought I would come cheer you up from all this depressing work. Not that I'm of much help after all." Yuuno laughed nervously.

"Thank you, Yuuno-kun. It was really sweet of you." Nanoha replied gratefully.

"It's no problem at all. Can I help in any way?" Yuuno gestured at the cluttered garage with a sweeping motion of his arm.

Nanoha scrutinized her blond hair boyfriend. Clad in light khakis which ended in a pair of beige loafers, he wore a white long sleeve shirt that was uncharacteristically tucked out. His long straw coloured hair was tied by a green ribbon in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. As always, he was immaculately dressed. Glancing down at herself, Nanoha mentally winced at her rumpled and greased overalls. Her work boots were splattered with yellow acrylic paint that she had used to put on the finishing touches on the chassis. As compared to her, Yuuno looked too _clean_ to be standing in her garage. Still, she couldn't simply turn down his offer to help could she? After all, he had taken the time to pull out the tail of his shirt in an attempt to look at ease in her element.

"Erm, well then, could you get me a band aid? I kind of pricked my finger earlier." Nanoha grinned sheepishly as she raised the mention hand to show the blond a crimson droplet grazing a superficial cut on her index finger.

Yuuno stepped swiftly towards her and reached out to take her hand. However, he never expected Nanoha to move back, terror in her eyes as she tried to side step him. His stomach lurched at the fear in those clear blue eyes and he spun towards the work desk instead. Why was Nanoha so afraid of him? He would never hurt her, he could never bear to. Flipping open the red and white first aid box, he pulled out a box of water proof band aids and removed one of the plasters. Turning to face Nanoha who was standing a good meter and a half away, he stretched an open palm towards her.

"May I?"

"Erm, I can put it on myself." Nanoha mumbled before swiping the plaster from his palm. Ripping the paper packaging apart, Nanoha peeled the plastic tabs off with one hand and wrapped the bandage around her finger. Dropping the unwanted bits of paper and plastic into a trash can, she surveyed her handiwork for a brief moment before picking up her discarded wrench.

"Right. Batteries." Nanoha muttered loudly.

Wordlessly, Yuuno picked up a cardboard box from the cluttered mess and offered it to the brunette who was pulling open drawers.

"Oh. Thanks, Yuuno-kun."

Two batteries were removed from the box while the flashlight cover was unscrewed with the other hand. Shaking out the spent batteries into the trash, Nanoha popped the new ones in and screwed on the bottom as she walked back to her work with Yuuno in tow. Flicking the flash light on, Nanoha positioned it in a way that it would shed light into the interior of the engine compartment. A few quick turns of her wrench tightened the loose lock nut and Nanoha stepped back, nodding in satisfaction.

"Right. I'm done now."

Nanoha dropped the wrench into the tool box at her feet and kicked it closed. Heaving the heavy metal box up, she carried it towards her work bench by bracing her arm against her hip. The tool box was dropped onto the cluttered wooden work bench with a loud clang before the brunette made for her work station. Huge pieces of paper were rolled neatly and propped against the wall before Nanoha slung her messenger bag on her right shoulder. Waving for Yuuno to follow her, she picked her way carefully through the cramped garage towards the side door. The hanging lights were flicked off and a blanket of darkness fell over the room before the metal side door was pushed opened to allow pale moonlight to stream in unchecked.

---

Nanoha swung her legs as she perched on the edge of the railings. With her back leaning against the wooden pillar of the front porch, she surveyed the empty road on her left. Yuuno was settled comfortably in one of the four patio chairs around a brass round table. Tearing his eyes from the book he was reading, he placed his finger between the pages before looking up at the sound of Nanoha's sigh.

"Mou… they are taking forever…" The brunette complained as she squinted her eyes to stare off into the distance.

"Well, we are pretty far out from the city limits. It would take awhile for them to get here." Yuuno replied before returning to his book.

They were a few kilometres away from the main city, in a beautiful old two storey Victorian style house. The building appeared out of place in the vast and empty landscape with no other buildings as far as the eye can see. The white wash walls of the farmstead style house were in stark contrast with the lush greenery growing in abundance. However, instead of housing a ranch as expected, the building housed a state of the art garage at the back.

There was a flash of light in the distance, presumably a reflection of the harsh sunlight hitting a windshield at an angle. Nanoha leapt to her feet, rubbing her palms nervously on her black denim skirt. Her eyes followed the shape in the distance as it grew larger to form that of a car.

Less than a minute later, a silver BMW sedan turned off the main highway and onto the driveway leading towards the main house. Tires crunched gravel as the vehicle pulled to a halt before the patio steps. The front passenger door opened first and a busty woman stepped out. Muscles on well toned arms budge as a large black hand-carry bag was braced against a shoulder. Long ginger hair ran down her back while a birthmark graced her forehead, the busty woman clopped up the patio steps before calling out a greeting.

"Hey ya! I'm Arf. We will be working closely together for the next few months!" She waved her free hand in greeting.

Before Nanoha or Yuuno could introduce themselves, another woman joined Arf on the porch. Long mauve hair framed the face of an older woman with piercing amethyst eyes that seemed to see right through Nanoha.

"We meet at last, Takamachi-san. Your past work has impressed me and I look forward to seeing what you have created for us." The older woman spoke calmly.

Nanoha bowed hastily. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity, Testarossa-san. I'll be in your care." Nanoha bowed again.

Precia Testarossa nodded curtly before turning to face Yuuno who bowed deeply before introducing himself. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Scrya-san. We will be requiring your services in the days to come." Yuuno bowed once more.

There was simply something about Precia Testarossa that commanded respect. Perhaps it was the air of authority that hovered around her being or just that of her piercing stare. Either way, she was a woman to be respected and possibly feared.

"Fate will be here shortly." Precia glanced at her watch before continuing. "In less than a minute."

"Thirty six seconds." Arf challenged nonchalantly.

Precia quirked an eyebrow at the muscular woman but otherwise did not comment on the bet. Together, they turned to face the road leading from the city as Nanoha and Yuuno cast puzzled glances at each other. Discreetly, Yuuno peeked at his watch, noting the position of the second hand.

Soon enough, a shimmering light in the distance approached at high speed. The purr of an engine announced the arrival of a black Aston Martin before it flew off the main road and momentum brought it sliding neatly to a stop beside the BMW. The engine was cut off and soon after, a blonde stepped out from the driver's side. Golden strands of hair were brushed back casually as the blonde sauntered towards the house. Clad in a yellow tank top and tight fitting black jeans that ended in polished black leather boots, the voluptuous woman climbed the porch steps to join the others in a loose circle. A slender hand reached up to remove the pair of sunglasses shielding the blonde's eyes.

Burgundy locked onto azure.

Eyes never leaving the stunned brunette's face, the blonde spoke. "Good morning, Takamachi-san and Scrya-san. I'm Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha blushed a brilliant shade of crimson at the attention and bowed deeply to hide her embarrassment. Yuuno cast a questioning glance at the brunette but otherwise did not question her behaviour.

'_Fate Testarossa eh. She sure is hot and those driving skills… I can see why they call her a demon. She's extremely talented and beautiful.' _Yuuno's mind rambled on. _'Nanoha's acting weird. Like a love struck teenager…'_

Nanoha kept her head down, staring at the wooden ground with interest as she avoided looking up and meeting those burgundy eyes. Fate was still staring; she could distinctly feel the blonde's lingering gaze on her. That and the self conscious thumping of her heart. _'She's still staring at me! What am I going to do! I can't keep avoiding her gaze…but I can't meet it either… she making me feel all giddy and breathless. Oh no! How am I supposed to work with her like this?'_

"Let's get comfortable inside, shall we?" Fate suggested, grinning when Nanoha looked up startled at her voice. She caught the brunette's eyes, immediately causing the woman to avert her gaze. Chortling inwardly, Fate led the way into the house where Arf bounded up the stairs to lay claim to her room. "Hey Arf?" The busty woman stopped mid way up the stairs, turning around to cast the blonde a questioning look. "Twenty seven seconds. That's the sixth time you lost." Arf scowled before she disappeared upstairs.

The modernized theme used for the interior of the house rivalled the Victorian-era exterior. The living room to the left of the front door was furnished with a 42" plasma screen TV accompanied by a full surround sound speakers positioned strategically at all corners of the room to provide the perfect home cinematic ambience. Three plush couches surround the rectangular glass coffee table with a floor to ceiling glass panelled window allowing the morning sunlight to stream in through parted heavy velvet drapes. A well stocked bar ran along the other side of the room, its many bottles of liquor throwing shimmering light onto the dark wood panelled walls.

Nanoha trailed in behind Yuuno as he carried their suitcases in. Shutting the door behind her, she marvelled at the interior of the house. Though furnished with the most up to date technology money could buy, the interior still managed to retain some of its vintage roots with the dark panelled walls and polished wooden bar completed with wooden high stools.

"Erm…Testarossa-san…" Nanoha summoned up her courage to make conversation. Both mother and daughter turned to look at her. Nanoha blushed before muttering. "I meant Fate Testarossa-san…"

"Fate would do." The blonde replied with an amused smile on her features as she surveyed the blushing brunette.

"Right, Fate-chan…" Nanoha stuttered when she noticed the huge grin on the blonde's face. Looking down at the ground, she mumbled self consciously. "Is it not appropriate? Would Fate-san sound better?"

"Nope. Fate-_chan_ works." The blonde emphasized on the honorific in a teasing tone.

Nanoha inhaled deeply before meeting the blonde's gaze. Blood rushed to her head as she met those piercing burgundy eyes which harbour an intense sadness despite the smile on the blonde's features. Pushing aside the aching feeling in her heart, she asked the question that had been on her mind ever since the blonde appeared. "What do you mean by twenty seven seconds?"

Fate laughed. A light tinkling sound that filled the room. "We were betting on how long it would take me to get here from the city limits."

Yuuno's eyes nearly budged out from their sockets. "The city's at least a kilometre away with heavy traffic!"

"Two kilometres to be exact." Fate replied nonchalantly with a wave of a hand as she slid down the back of the couch to sprawl on the soft cushions.

Nanoha started counting her fingers as her mind processed the values. "Maximum speed would be approximately three hundred kilometres per hour. Factor in the heavy traffic and the constant need for braking… That's almost impossible."

"Not really, Takamachi-san. But you are the head technician; I'll leave you to work out the technical aspects. For now, how about showing me the new chassis that you have designed?" Fate interrupted as she looked up from her lying position on the couch at the brunette who was perched on the back of the same couch.

Nanoha flushed. The blonde's position was so provocative. "It's in my garage…I've yet to bring it down…"

"That's no problem at all. We'll just drive down to see it and bring it back here. I've a couple of cars that I want to bring over as well. Scrya-san, do you mind driving the transport vehicle? I've already got the cars loaded up." Fate turned to Yuuno who had accepted a tumbler of ice water from Precia.

The mauve haired woman poured herself a measure of whiskey into a tumbler half filled with ice. Moving around the bar, she settled into one of the other couches before sipping the liquor.

"Yes, that would save us the trouble of having to wait for the transport man. Scrya-san, load up the new body from Takamachi-san's garage and return as soon as you can." Precia instructed.

Fate frowned at the older woman who had drowned the tumbler in one gulp. "Mother, its not even noon." She chided.

"I realized that. I need a shot to calm my nerves. We have a long day ahead of us. Excuse me while I get Arf to set up the garage." Precia strode back towards the bar. The remaining ice in the tumbler clinked as the glass was set down on the polished counter. Precia had not given the liquor time to chill before downing the glass in one shot.

Fate sighed in exasperation before rolling off the couch and onto her feet. "Come on. I'll drop you off at my place first, Scrya-san."

* * *

Author's Note: First chapters are always boring since there is a need to establish the characters and their relationships. Do bear with me…

The next update will take awhile. I'm flying off to Hokkaido in a couple of hours. Hopefully, I will be inspired during my stay there. I look forward to coming home and seeing loads of reviews! Hint hint. =)

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Author's Note: I'm back!!! Just touched down three hours ago and rushed back to update. Thank you, reviewers! This one is for ya!

Read, Review, Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 2**

The side door opened with a loud clang and the morning sunshine streamed into the dark garage. Nanoha fumbled for the switch by the door and with a muted click, bright fluorescent lights flickered to life.

"It's kind of messy…" Nanoha smiled apologetically at Fate, gesturing the blonde in. Leading the blonde towards the chassis in the center of the garage, Nanoha wave her left arm towards it with a flourish. "Here it is. According to your designs."

Fate walked slowly around the car body, her eyes scrutinizing every minute detail of the paintwork. Spray painted with a black background, twinned neon yellow stripes ran along the bottom of the car with two thicker stripes down the center. The tail lights were surrounded by a circular blotch of yellow and outfitted with energy saving bulbs that emitted bluish white light.

"The framework is identical to the BMW3 series with enough space to fit in a four cylinder 2.0L engine block. Since you have your own mechanic, I'll leave Arf-san to outfit it with the engine." Nanoha rambled on in an attempt to fill the silence.

Fate completed her round and move to stand beside Nanoha before the car chassis. "What do you think?"

Nanoha turned her gaze to the blonde and promptly felt her knees turning to jelly. The intense stare from those beautiful burgundy eyes almost melted her into a puddle right then and there. Her mind struggled to form coherent sentences as she was overwhelmed by the beautiful blonde and their close proximity. Alone together in the empty garage, the spacious room suddenly seem suffocating with the electrifying tension in the air. Fate cocked her head to the side when Nanoha took a little too long to reply. Knowing that the blonde was probably wondering if she has a loose screw in her head from the lack of response and the way she was gaping like a fool, Nanoha blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

It would have been better had she simply kept her mouth shut and just stared openly instead.

"You are beautiful."

Fate blinked, she definitely wasn't expecting that sort of response. Feeling a smile creeping its way onto her lips, she replied easily. "Why thank you. I can say the same for you as well." She wouldn't deny it; Nanoha was all that she could think about ever since their meeting earlier this morning. There was something alluring about the brunette, the adorable way the brunette would blush at the attention, those curious and accepting slate blue eyes, her soothing voice and cheerful personality…

'_Talking about blushes, there's a very adorable one on her face right now.'_

Nanoha was as flushed as a cherry tomato. After all, she had just spoken her mind and her thoughts weren't exactly appropriate in this instant.

"As I was saying, what do you think? Of the car I mean, not me." Fate corrected herself, smiling in amusement as the recovering Nanoha flushed beet red once more.

"Its erm…striking? For a coupe class car at least. It's a variation of the racing stripes commonly seen on Mini hatchbacks." Nanoha recovered quickly, her embarrassment melting away as soon as she delved into the topic of automobiles.

Fate nodded absently. "That was where I got the idea from. Although I wasn't too sure whether it would look good in reality as it does in my imagination."

"Turns out you have a pretty good imagination then." Nanoha replied as she eyed her work.

It looked good. The choice of using neon yellow stood out remarkably well against the black body. Then again, black compliments every other colour.

"I can do a lot more than that with my imagination." Fate winked suggestively as a corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a half smile.

"Wha-?!" Nanoha sputtered in disbelief.

How could she be so serious one moment then picks right back up on her sensual advances the next? It was simply unbelievable.

Fate chortled at the look of disbelief on the brunette's face. It wasn't that she was being mean with her relentless teasing remarks. It's just that seeing Nanoha blushing was simply priceless.

"Can I take a look beneath the hood?" Fate asked politely, all trace of her previous mischief fading as a serious mask formed over her face.

"Yeah, sure. There's nothing in it though." Nanoha picked up her trusty flashlight from her work bench before opening the hood of the chassis. Flipping the handheld device on, she shone its pale beam into the interior of the car. Chrome reflected the bluish white light back, as she leaned in deeper to shine the single beam into the recesses.

Fate surveyed the space, mentally measuring the interior as she ran through some of her ideal engines. Her eyes flicked from the car to the brunette bend over the grille repetitively. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

Sneaking behind Nanoha who was too busy checking for anything that might have been missed since last night, she grasped the brunette firmly in her arms.

The shriek of surprise was expected. But the look of sheer panic wasn't.

"Hey, hey. Easy there. It's just me." Fate soothed the brunette as she released her hold a little.

Nanoha breathed raggedly. "Sorry. I had a bad experience when I was younger. I tend to freak out at intimate gestures."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I should. I'm sorry for scaring you." Fate squeezed Nanoha gently before releasing the brunette.

"Wait…just for a little while…please…" Nanoha tentatively wrapped Fate's arms around her waist and leaned back into the taller blonde.

"Are you sure?" Fate whispered into Nanoha's right ear.

Nanoha nodded slightly as her eyelids fluttered closed.

They barely knew each other. Yet the contact was strangely comforting. In Fate's arms, she felt safe, even loved though that could not be possible since they had only met a few hours prior. The embrace was completely different from how Yuuno had tried to hug her. In Yuuno's arms, she felt restrained. She knew he loves her; however she just could not imagine herself with him. Although, she had to admire his resilience, they both knew it would never work out, yet he has never given up in trying to win her heart.

A loud rumble shocked them from their private moment and both women jumped away from the other. An engine sputtered then died out as moments later, the garage side door clanged opened. Yuuno strode into the room, eyeing both women with curiosity.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nanoha and Fate glanced at each other guiltily. They were standing on opposite sides of the car chassis with Fate fidgeting with the hem of her tank top while Nanoha nervously passed a spanner from hand to hand.

"Nope. Let's load up and get on the road." Fate replied quickly as she moved off to open the main door. The metal shutters rolled up noisily at the press of a switch and the late morning sunlight streamed in.

Nanoha had to remind herself to breath. The sunlight hit Fate full on, the bright light causing the blonde's silky hair to shine like molten gold. With the intensity of the back light, Fate appeared like a goddess.

Simply breathtakingly beautiful. Literally.

"Nanoha?" Yuuno's voice interrupted her runaway thoughts.

Nanoha shook herself out of her reverie, hastening to fasten the chassis onto its transport trailer. Methodically, she attached the cables and secured them before motioning to Yuuno that it was ready.

Fate put on her sunglasses as she leaned against the single storey building. Behind the dark shades, she watched as Yuuno loaded the chassis onto the trailer bed. Pushing off the wall, she approached Nanoha.

"Ride with me?" Fate tilted her head to the side.

Hardly sparing a glance at Yuuno, Nanoha nodded.

It was inconsiderate and downright insensitive to Yuuno's feelings. But right now, she wanted to know more about this mysterious blonde whom she felt so comfortable being around with. She wanted to know more about this definitely female blonde who made her heart pound away like a triphammer.

Yuuno watched through narrowed eyelids as Fate opened the front passenger door. The pain in his chest grew as he watched Nanoha slid onto the passenger seat, flashing a brilliant smile at Fate as the blonde pushed the door shut.

The fury within him roared to life as Fate glanced at him before she ducked into the car.

Nanoha never turned back. Not even to look at him through the wing mirror as the car sped off.

---

"He looks mad." Fate stated as she drove within the speed limits.

"Who does?" Nanoha turned to the side to watch the blonde drive.

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, you were the one who asked me to ride with you." Nanoha replied teasingly, easily dodging the question.

"Well, yeah. But you could've rejected my offer." Fate smiled wryly.

"You've no idea how hard it is to resist you." Nanoha muttered beneath her breath.

"Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that." Fate took her eyes off the road to glance questioningly at Nanoha who was blushing.

"Nothing." Nanoha quickly averted her gaze to stare unfocusedly out of the window.

"Okay… Hey, you mentioned a bad experience when you were younger. Would you like to talk about it? It helps to share the burden." Fate smiled encouragingly at the visibly uncomfortable Nanoha.

Nanoha shifted in her seat as she held an internal debate with herself. She didn't like sharing that part of her past. Not even to Yuuno or her family members. Yet a part of her wanted to tell Fate everything. Somehow, she felt that Fate will make everything better. But was it a wise decision? She barely knew Fate. They were still strangers in a sense.

"Erm… I don't know where to start…" Nanoha stalled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, I'll always wait. Whenever you feel like you are ready, if ever, I'll be right here to listen." Fate smiled reassuringly. She wanted to grasp the hand lying on the fabric covered thigh. She wanted to provide some sort of physical reassurance. Nothing worked better than having a comforting touch.

"Thank you, Fate-chan…" Nanoha replied gratefully. Tentatively, she reached out to take Fate's left hand which was resting on the gear shift. The blonde's fingers curled around her palm instantaneously, almost as if by reflex. Smiling at the soothing circular motions that Fate was drawing with a thumb against the back of her palm, she inhaled deeply. Mustering her courage and drawing a whole lot from the contact, Nanoha thought back to a past that still haunted her.

"I was nine…when I was almost raped." The sharp intake of air didn't elude her. Nevertheless, she continued. "I was returning home from school late one evening when I decided to take a shortcut through a deserted park. As I was walking down the narrow dirt pathway, I was grabbed from behind. I couldn't see who it was with the glaring sunlight in my eyes when I tried to turn back. I managed to scream once before my attacker covered my mouth with a rough hand. He whispered into my ear, telling me how he was going to hurt me so bad that I'd never walk again. I kept struggling, but he was just too strong… I couldn't break free." Nanoha chanced a glance at the blonde.

Fate wore a stoic mask on her beautiful features. Her eyes which were hidden by the dark shades stared through the windshield though glued on the traffic ahead, but not actually seeing the cars in front. It would appear as if the blonde was not paying any attention had it not been for the frequent squeezes of her hand.

Comforted, Nanoha continued. "Somehow, by some dumb luck, I managed to kick him in the crotch by swinging my leg back. As soon as his hold on me loosened, I made full use of the self defense tactic we were taught."

The S-I-N-G tactic?" Fate interrupted then smiled sheepishly when she realized what she had done. "Sorry, continue please."

"Yeah. That. The stomach, instep, nose and groin tactic. Though it would have helped if I had stormed on his foot with high heels or been a little taller so I could properly elbow him in the stomach…"

"You didn't? How did you get free then? Oops, sorry for interrupting again…"

Nanoha smiled gently. She knew fully well what Fate was attempting. It was sweet of the blonde to try to lighten the mood to make it easier for her to recall her past.

"I managed to elbow him in the groin and slammed the base of my palm into his throat instead of his nose."

Fate nodded in understanding.

"Then I made a run for it. He didn't do anything else except to grope me. But still, it was traumatizing. Still is." Nanoha sighed as she shifted her gaze out of the window once more. Lowering her voice, she continued softly. "It's silly isn't it? So many years have passed since that incident yet it still affects me…"

"No it's not silly. It's never easy to get over emotional trauma on your own." Fate pulled into the ranch's driveway, guiding the car into an open side garage. Pulling up the handbrake, she turned the engine off and climbed out of the car. Swiftly, she rounded the car to open the passenger door for Nanoha.

Nanoha stepped out of the vehicle, slightly disappointed at Fate's lack of response.

Until the blonde pulled her into a crushing hug.

Nanoha gasped in surprise then relaxed into the embrace. Encircling her arms around the blonde's slim waist, she pressed herself against the taller frame.

"See? It's not that bad right?" Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear.

"Thank you, Fate-chan. It helps…" And it did, indeed. The sudden embrace came as a shock, yet it did not scare her out of her wits. The contact was surprising, yet it did not cause her to recoil in fear.

Or perhaps, it was simply because it was Fate.

Just Fate.

---

Yuuno Scrya seethed in the cab of the trailer.

The road leading to the ranch was deserted and with no traffic, one could see into the property easily.

Which was where he had stopped the long vehicle.

Sitting up in the driver seat, he was at a height where he could easily look into the second floor windows of the ranch. From his position, he could clearly see two women embracing one another beneath the canopy of the open ended garage. One of whom was Nanoha and the other was easily distinguishable as Fate by her sunlight yellow blonde hair.

What right does _she_ have to touch his Nanoha that way when Nanoha wouldn't even let him as her boyfriend hug her? Why the hell didn't she push _her_ away like how she pushes him away?

"I refuse to believe it." Yuuno stated loudly in the privacy of the vehicle.

No. He cannot accept that Nanoha might be queer. Or that she might prefer women over men. Or that she prefers anyone else over him. In all their fifteen years of friendship, never once has she shown any indication of her sexual preferences. Unless you counted her dating him.

Which doesn't really count in this case does it?

"Not possible. Not possible at all." Yuuno repeated as he started up the engine.

---

The roar of the engine coupled with the grinding of tires on gravel alerted Fate. Releasing Nanoha from her embrace, she stepped back and petted the brunette affectionately on the head. The action surprised her as much as it surprised Nanoha who giggled in embarrassment.

"Eh… Where did that come from?" Fate grinned sheepishly.

The transport trailer circled around the side of the house before stopping next to a large shuttered door. Fate gestured for Nanoha to follow her as she led the way along the deep grooves created by the trailer tires.

Yuuno hopped lightly from the trailer cab, his face wearing an expressionless mask. Noting with satisfaction that the two women kept a reasonable distance from each other, he sauntered towards Nanoha, a huge fake smile plastered on his face.

Waving cheerfully at the approaching women, he called out merrily. "Hey baby!"

Nanoha promptly tripped.

Arms flailing as she made her ungracious descent to the muddy ground, Nanoha yelled in a strangled cry. The ground lurched forward to meet her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

With an abrupt jerk, her fall was stopped.

Opening her eyes cautiously, she briefly wondered why she was hovering above the murky brown water before she noticed a pair of pale arms wrapped around her waist.

The hold was too familiar. Like a past back to haunt the present. Fear gripped her heart in its cold tendrils and she inhaled deeply to scream.

"Nanoha?" The soft voice spoke gently into her ear, effectively breaking the spell on her.

Turning her head back, she met concerned burgundy eyes.

"Are you alright?" Fate spoke again, worry evident in her tone.

"Yeah, sorry." Steadying herself against Fate's taller frame, she drew in deep ragged breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Nanoha! Are you alright?" Yuuno ran up to them, splattering mud with each step. Nearing the two women, he reached out to Nanoha.

Alarm flitted across Nanoha's features and she clutched Fate's tank top desperately. Stepping back, she was mildly surprised when Fate stood protectively in front of her. The blonde had noticed Nanoha's distress from her behaviour. Yuuno allowed his arm to fall to his side as he glared accusingly at the other blonde.

"I am her _boyfriend_." He spat out through gritted teeth.

"I _know_ that. But you are _scaring_ her." Fate replied calmly.

Nanoha inhaled deeply as she stepped out from behind Fate. Her eyes fixated on the ground, she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I…just need to sit down for a while…"

"I'll walk you in." Yuuno offered quickly.

Nanoha shook her head, abruptly declining his offer. "No…you don't have to… Fate-chan can walk me in… Right, Fate-chan?" She gazed pleadingly at the blonde woman who immediately led her towards the house, leaving a very disgruntled Yuuno standing in the soggy ground.

"Right, Fate-chan?" Yuuno imitated Nanoha's voice as he watched the two women entering the house. Nanoha had her arms around Fate's waist with the blonde draping an arm around her shoulders. "Fate-chan this, Fate-chan that." Yuuno muttered as he stalked off towards the trailer. "If it's always Fate-chan, why don't you go screw her already?"

'_Perhaps she might do just that.'_ A small voice piped up in his head.

Yuuno scowled as he kicked the huge front tire of the trailer, wincing as his foot made contact with the thick rubber. Hopping on one foot, he cursed under his breath.

Can this day get any worse?

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there ya go. A short one. I hope the characters are not progressing too quickly… I'll try not to touch too much on the technical details about the cars… That area requires extensive research. I'll try to get the facts right though. I hope automobile magazines are reliable… Suggestions and a 101 on street legal racing cars would be much appreciated. *hint hint* (you know who you are.)

This story might be put on a short hiatus. I haven't been writing for the past week… but I will try my very best to update soon!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Author's Note: There's a major fluke in the previous chapter about the engine type. Hopefully a V10 would do the BMW3 series framework some justice. Then again, only motorsport fans would notice such an embarrassing mistake… My apologies for not doing proper research…

Can I redeem myself with fluff overload in this chapter?

Read and review! [Yea, I'm pretty saddened at the few reviews for chapter 2… ='( ]

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you don't need anything? A glass of water or something to eat perhaps?" Fate asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… I just need to sit down for a bit." Nanoha replied as the blonde led her towards one of the couches.

Slumping down on to the soft cushions, she released a heavy sigh. A few moments of silence passed before she quirked an eyebrow at Fate who was shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I'll leave you alone then… I'll be outside if you need me." Fate spoke hesitantly as she cast Nanoha another worried glance.

"No wait. Will you…stay with me for just a little while? I promise I wouldn't take up too much of your time…" Nanoha pleaded. "I don't want to be alone right now…" She choked out in a half whisper.

Warm arms immediately wrapped around her waist and she found her cheek pressed against a bare shoulder. For too long she had avoided any form of physical contact with others. Accidental touches like the brushing of a hand against an arm send a shiver of fear up her spine. An embrace no matter how pure the intention elicit the same response as a good horror movie; they scare her out of her wits. Yet somehow, with the upper half of her body pressed against Fate's and a warm palm pressed against her back coupled with the soothing strokes of her hair was surprising calming. No one had ever had that sort of effect on her. No one could ever offer her comfort in a physical form. No one; not ever, till Fate.

"Why is it that with you, I'm not afraid?" Nanoha whispered into the crook of Fate's shoulder.

A hand brushed back a few strands of chestnut brown hair before the blonde replied. "Gee…perhaps it's my charismatic ways." She teased lightly as she smiled a half smile.

Nanoha pulled away slightly to look up at Fate.

"Sorry, was just trying to lighten the mood. You looked like you needed some humour." Fate's smile turned to one of apology.

"Mou…why do you keep teasing me…"

"Hmm… it's erm…an unconscious thing?

"I don't believe that for even a second. But thank you, Fate-chan, for everything you have done even though we hardly know one another…"

"We can change that." Fate's tone turned serious as she gazed evenly into Nanoha's azure orbs.

"Nyahaha… I'm dysfunctional. You wouldn't want to befriend someone like me." Nanoha laughed nervously at Fate's intense gaze.

"Dysfunctional eh. I think we are in the same category here." Fate smiled a crooked smile which sent Nanoha's heart racing at an unhealthy rate. "Though, I still think it's my charismatic ways. Or my beauty." Burgundy orbs twinkled with mischief as a grin broke out on Fate's features.

"Ugh. Why do you always do this?! So serious one moment and the next, you are teasing me again." Nanoha sighed in exasperation.

Fate chuckled lightly as she released the brunette from her embrace. "What can I say? It's part of my charms." She winked at the brunette in a suggestive manner.

"Mou… I give up…"

---

"Scrya-san, where are you? Hello? Yuuno-san?" Fate called out as she circled around the trailer.

"Hmm… Guess I'll have to do it myself then." Fate murmured as she unlatched the trailer gate.

Cars of various colour and models were slowly backed off the trailer ramp and down into the basement garage. A single neat row of four cars stood evenly spaced against the furthest wall of the garage as Fate easily manoeuvred her Aston Martin to the parking slot directly across from the garage exit. Turning off the engine, she left the key in the ignition before stepping out of the car to survey her work. The bright fluorescent light gleamed off the glossy paintwork on all five cars and she marvelled at their beauty.

"Rest well, my precious beauties." Fate murmured before pushing the garage door button. The well oiled metal shutters rolled down as the lights blinked off.

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she manually hauled the transport trailer into the work garage. Her arms were straining from the effort as the muscles pulled taut. With a final heave, she dragged the heavy trailer through the opened workshop doors and within reach of the overhead crane.

"I…have…to tell…Mom to get a fork lift…" Fate gasped as she stood bend over with her palms pressing against her knees. Inhaling deeply, she struggled to get her breathing under control as she wiped the back of her right arm across her temple. "Whew. Alright, just a little bit more…" She stood up and stretched while walking towards the control panel for the overhead crane.

"Do you need any help?" Nanoha called out from her position by the door connected to the main house. She had been leaning against the door frame, silently watching as Fate lugged the trailer into the garage. She would have offered to help earlier but watching the lean blonde seemed like a much better option. The sight of a sweaty Fate with her muscles pulled into tight cords as she wrestled with the trailer was a sexy sight.

Too sexy to be legal.

Fate narrowed her eyes into slits at the lounging brunette. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Erm…not long…" Nanoha replied meekly at the glare that Fate was sending her way.

"Well, now that you have enjoyed your show, I'll have you pay by doing manual labour." Fate retorted as she tossed a bundle of cables to the brunette. "Don't give me that look." Nanoha's puppy eyed look melted away at Fate's clipped tone. "You are not getting away with watching me work my sexy ass for free." The blonde winked suggestively as she sauntered away, wriggling said ass seductively.

"Ugh. I hate you, Fate-chan." Nanoha grudgingly hauled the heavy bundle of reinforced steel cables as she followed the blonde. "No wait, I hate your moods." She corrected herself as she dumped the cables by her feet.

"Huh. I can't imagine that." Fate replied merrily as her hands worked to fasten the cables. "But I do know that you find it intriguing."

"Find what intriguing?" Nanoha played along.

"My charming ways. It makes you hot and bothered." Fate replied with a huge grin on her face.

"You! I'll get you for that!"

Nanoha flushed at the blonde's perceptivity. How did Fate know that she made her feel all hot and bothered when she didn't even realize it herself until just then? But more importantly, she will exact her revenge. Abandoning the cables, she strode towards the blonde with her arms outstretched and two fingers of each hand straightened to tickle the blonde to submission. Fate's eyes widened like saucers when she looked up at Nanoha's approach, an evil glint in the brunette's azure eyes.

"No wait. I'm all sweaty and sticky." Fate raised her arms to block off Nanoha's imminent attack. "Come on, Nanoha. I stink. You don't want to be near me."

And Nanoha attacked.

Fate was pushed back onto the cement flooring as Nanoha straddled her hips, fingers mercilessly prodding and tickling her sides. Squirming, Fate struggled to remove herself from the brunette's relentless hands but Nanoha simply sat on her, effectively eliminating any chances of escape. Gasping loudly, she struggled to control her laughter while her hands batted Nanoha's away.

"Stop…stop…please…" Fate begged in between ragged breaths. "I surrender…" Her words died off as another wave of laughter sent her snorting away.

"Promise that you wouldn't tease me?" Nanoha threatened as her fingers continued their assault.

"May…be…" The tickling started up furiously and tears of laughter rolled down Fate's cheeks.

"Okay, okay. You…win… stop, please…" Fate relented in between chokes.

"Promise?" Nanoha repeated as she eased off the attack slightly.

"Yeah…promise." Fate sighed as Nanoha stopped her assault. Breathing heavily, she relaxed onto the cool cemented floor.

"You are ticklish." Nanoha commented.

"Ah…you have discovered my weak spot…" Fate looked up to meet Nanoha's gaze.

"Yes, I have. And I intend to abuse that knowledge." Nanoha replied, wriggling her fingers for emphasis.

"Oh? Do you enjoying straddling me that much?" Fate smiled slyly at Nanoha who was still sitting astride her.

Nanoha looked down, her mind blanking out when she realized the provocative position they were in. Jumping up, she hastily backed away from Fate who was still sprawled on the ground with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Ah… you are blushing again. How adorable." Fate teased.

"Grr… I'm so going to get you back for that." Nanoha huffed as she returned to her work.

"You could try." Fate shot back.

Nanoha wriggled her fingers as she shot Fate a hard glare. "I know your weakness." She threatened.

"Big deal. I know yours." Fate grinned deviously.

"Huh?" Nanoha blinked in confusion. She couldn't recall ever revealing her weakness to Fate. It had to be a ruse on the blonde's part. "Ha ha. I doubt that."

In a flash, Fate had rounded the trailer and was upon her. Arms wrapped around her from behind as hot breath was blown against the back of her neck before two fingers prodded her hard in her sides.

Nanoha squealed loudly as she struggled in Fate's tight hold.

"And you are squeamish." Fate declared, releasing the squirming brunette from her hold.

"Ugh. I'll get my revenge." Nanoha lightly shoved the blonde back. Leaning against the side of the trailer, Nanoha folded her arms across her chest and tap her boot against the floor. "You know Fate," She started, unconsciously dropping the attached honorific. "Isn't it strange that we are behaving as if we've known each other for years when we've only met a couple of hours ago?" She tilted her head slightly as she regarded the blonde. "And don't say it's because of your charms." She added quickly lest Fate had more of her funny ideas going on in that head.

"Darn. I was going to say that…" Fate smacked her fist into her palm, feigning defeat. "I guess we just connect? I'll admit I don't usually act this way. You wouldn't believe it, but I'm pretty reserved." Fate moved to lean against the trailer by Nanoha who was watching her curiously.

"Yeah. You are right. I wouldn't believe it. Fate-chan wouldn't be Fate-chan if she isn't like this. Though, somehow I do believe you. I guess we are comfortable around each other?"

"Yes. With you, I don't feel a need to hide behind a mask made of lies." Fate gazed into Nanoha's azure orbs. "Sorry, that must have been weird." She quickly averted her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I fully agree. Strange isn't it? That two strangers can connect at this level." Nanoha hesitantly rested her head on Fate's bare shoulder, worried that the blonde might pull away. Surprisingly, Fate rested her head against Nanoha's and both women stood in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence, their work forgotten.

---

"Okay, crank it Fate." Arf called out as she rubbed her greasy hands on her equally dirty coveralls.

The V10 engine roared to life, the exhaust spitting out fumes as the engine revved.

"Come on…come on…" Fate urged, her eyes fixated on the monitor before her.

The numbers jumped by the tens, racing through to the hundreds before stabilizing.

"Yes! 727 bhp! Way to go Arf!" Fate cheered, raising a hand to slap Arf on the back.

"Hmm. Could have been higher." Arf nodded absently as she turned the engine off.

"We'll tune it after the test drive." Fate hopped from foot to foot excitedly. "I can't wait to drive this beauty."

"Who wouldn't?" Arf scoffed as she lowered the car onto the garage floor. "You had better not burn the tires out again." She chastised.

"Okay, okay. I'll take good care of him." Fate pulled opened the driver's door.

"No, wait! You will dirty the leather seats!" Nanoha dropped her spanner in her haste to intercept Fate before the blonde climbed into the car.

"Aww… What's the big deal?"

"You are sweaty." Nanoha stated, glaring hard at Fate.

"So? You like my stink." Fate shrugged.

"Shut up. Now, shower." Nanoha flushed as she lightly shoved the protesting Fate towards the house.

"Fine. Would you like to join me? I wouldn't mind some company." Fate teased.

"You! Who…who would want to shower with you?!" Nanoha replied flustered.

Fate opened her mouth to shoot back a retort only to have Arf interrupting her. "Can the both of you just shut up and get moving? I don't care if you are showering together or doing God knows what, just don't let me hear about it." Arf snapped.

Fate grabbed Nanoha's hand and dragged the surprise brunette hastily through the door. "Those two. Flirting day and night. It's driving me nuts." Arf muttered as she tossed the many scattered tools back into the tool box and tidied up the garage.

'_Face it, Arf. You are just feeling lonely now that Fate has found someone. You need to get laid.'_ A voice piped up unwelcomed in her consciousness. "Damn right, I do." Arf replied loudly, her voice amplified in the spacious garage.

---

"Fate, why are we running?"

"Because Arf is angry." Fate replied as she pulled Nanoha down the hallway.

"And why's that?" Nanoha scrunched her eyebrows in thought as Fate continued pulling her by the hand.

"Because she hasn't gotten laid in months." Fate raced up the stairs with Nanoha stumbling behind her.

"Right. Okay." Nanoha nodded as they stopped outside Fate's door.

Fate glanced down and hastily released Nanoha's hand, smiling sheepishly as she did so. "Sorry…"

"It's okay… I don't mind…" Nanoha blushed under the blonde's intense gaze.

"You don't?" Fate stepped closer, her voice lowering to a husky whisper.

"No?" Nanoha choked out.

The hallway was dimly lighted, the wall mounted lamps throwing a hazy orange glow on Fate's features. Those burgundy orbs that usually carried a flicker of mischief now show something else. No longer were they piercing crimson, now they were a murky ruby swirling with something that she could not identify. And they held her captive in their gaze, sending her heart racing and blood rushing to her head. Her knees were trembling, barely able to support her weight and her stomach was tying itself into knots.

'_What are you doing to me, Fate? What is this that I'm feeling?'_

Right now, she felt a strong urge to kiss that pair of perfect lips.

"Nanoha? Fate-san?" Yuuno stuck his head around his door frame.

Fate stepped back casually from Nanoha who had literally jumped a meter into the air at Yuuno's voice.

"Good evening, Yuuno-kun." Fate greeted easily, smiling a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, good evening to you too, Fate-san. I'm glad you are here. I've something to discuss with you." Yuuno's emerald eyes flicked to Nanoha curiously. The brunette was staring at the carpet intently, an unreadable expression on her features.

"Sure. Shall we discuss this in the study?" Fate turned to look at Nanoha before speaking to the brunette. "I'll meet you back at the garage?"

Nanoha nodded wordlessly before she fled into her room which was directly across from Fate's. Her heart pounded in her chest as she leaned against the oak wood door, taking refuge in the darkness of her room. If Yuuno had appeared a couple of seconds later, he would have caught her kissing Fate. What's worst, she had almost acted on her desire. Shaking her head furiously, she pushed off from the door to the attached bathroom where a cold shower awaits. She desperately needed one right now yet, her heart was tugging her in the opposite direction, back through the door and to Fate. Listening intently, she caught the scraping of thick sole boots against the carpet as Fate and Yuuno's voices faded down the hallway. Sighing loudly in the silence, she turned the faucet knob and welcomed the blast of cold water from the shower head as it soaked through her clothes.

'_What is happening to me?'_

' _Why do you make me feel this way, Fate?'_ It was a question she would never ask the blonde.

---

Fate peeked over her shoulder inconspicuously. Nanoha was acting strange and it was worrying. _'Hopefully, this talk with Yuuno wouldn't take too long.'_

"So, what is this issue that you have to discuss about?" Fate started.

"Hmm…" Yuuno stalled. "You seem to be getting along pretty well with Nanoha."

Fate quirked an eyebrow. "Is this what you wanted to discuss?" Her voice lowered dangerously.

"It's just an observation." Yuuno replied stiffly.

Fate stopped in the middle of the hallway, her arms crossed as her foot tapped impatiently against the carpet.

"There's a race tomorrow night and a new driver is in town. Right now, you are up there with the local big shot, Chrono Harlaown. You might want to check out this new driver. My sources claim she's pretty good." Yuuno divulged, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

"Location?"

"They will find you." Yuuno turned on his heels, striding down the hallway and disappearing down the stairs.

"Another race huh." Fate murmured to herself as she hurried back down the hallway. Knocking softly on Nanoha's door, she waited patiently for a few moments before deciding that the brunette was probably in the shower. Casting one last glance at the still closed door, she slipped into her room to freshen up.

---

The customized car cruised down the track, engine purring down the straights and dropping to a hum at the vehicle rounded the smooth curve of the corners. Rain water from the night before sprayed out behind the tires like a mist as the car sped through the puddles. The speedometer inched up the circular dial in a clockwise direction as the night scenery beyond the windows blurred. The gear lever was shifted into fifth and the car picked up speed, speeding round the track until it reached its top speed.

Burgundy eyes flicked to the left, not to check on the wing mirror but to glance at the brunette sitting quietly in the passenger's seat.

"Nanoha…" Fate paused until the brunette turned to meet her gaze. Eyes flicked back to check on the road ahead, not to look out for traffic since they were still on the ranch's private grounds but out of habit. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out for the past five minutes…"

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Nanoha replied vaguely. She felt guilty for brushing off Fate's concern like this but she didn't know what else to say. Her thoughts were all jumbled up in an incoherent mess. Not to forget, this new influx of feelings that she couldn't comprehend whenever she was with or away from the blonde.

"If you need a listening ear, don't forget that I'm right here." Fate tried again.

A few moments of silence ensured before the words had its intended effect.

"I'm confused, Fate-chan…" Nanoha spoke quietly.

Ears pricked, Fate remained silent, paying attention to the brunette though her eyes were fixated on the road ahead. Refraining herself from commenting, she waited patiently for Nanoha to continue.

"You are making me confuse, Fate…"

Fate downshift the gear stick, slowing the crazed charge of the vehicle. The dark outline of the trees lining the perimeter stopped whizzing by, each individual tree now clearly visible from the bluish glare of the headlights.

"I think I'm feeling things for you that I'm expected to feel for Yuuno… Is it wrong, Fate?" Nanoha turned in her seat, azure eyes scrutinizing the blonde in the dark interior of the car.

"It's not." Nanoha shook her head slightly in disbelief. "Because I have feelings for you." Fate admitted.

Eyes widened in surprise as Nanoha gaped at the nonchalant blonde.

"I…" Nanoha started, struggling to form a coherent sentence. Her mind was in disarray, the aftermath of Fate's sudden confession. She was thrilled yet afraid. After all, she was still bounded to Yuuno.

"There's something I want to show you." Fate interjected.

Turning off into the track exit, Fate guided the powerful vehicle back into the work garage. Hurrying around the car to the passenger's side before Nanoha could alight, she held the door open and helped the surprised and very embarrassed brunette out. Fate glanced around the cavernous space, searching for Arf. Her busty mechanic was probably hiding somewhere and spying on them on the pretext of waiting for their return.

"I know you are there, Arf. We'll see you tomorrow." Fate called out as she led Nanoha into the main house.

As the door clicked shut, Arf chuckled from the balcony overlooking the garage. "It's about time, Fate." She murmured before entering her office on the second floor of the garage.

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh. Too much fluff… Writing it gave me goosebumps, editing it made me slightly nauseous. Readers who like pointless fluff would like this…there's more to come. The next chapter looks set to be fluff filled to the brim as well… I need a shot of adrenaline.

Don't forget to review. I like to hear from readers be it good or bad.

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I do own the car designs LOL.

Author's Note: *Cough* Why are there so few reviews?! Yeah, I'm disappointed. If no one's reading it… I won't write anymore! Mutiny! (Just kidding. I'll still finish it for my reading pleasure. Though updates would take awhile. =/ ) Well, here's another fluff filled chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 4**

The black Aston Martin rounded the last curve and onto the hilltop driveway. Turning into the furthest parking slot, the engine was cut off before Fate hurried around the front of the vehicle to open the passenger's door. Nanoha emerged, face flushed even in the dimly lit parking lot.

"You don't have to keep doing that…"

Fate smiled. "I want to." She replied simply.

"Where are we anyway?" Nanoha abruptly changed the subject, glancing around at the dark surroundings.

"Ahh…come here." Fate shyly reached for Nanoha's hand. A large grin splitting her features when the brunette obliged and even entwined their fingers.

"This way…" Fate tugged gently on Nanoha's hand, leading the brunette to the railings. "Here." Waving her free arm, she gestured at the many lights twinkling beneath them.

Standing at the top of the hill overlooking the city, the view was magnificent. The many lights emanating from buildings of various heights were breathtaking as they painted a beauty of the concrete jungle that few witness.

"I didn't know the city could be that beautiful at night…" Nanoha breathed out in awe.

"I used to come here a lot…" Fate leaned against the railings, bending over to rest her chin on her elbow.

A twinge of pain stung her heart and Nanoha moved towards the blonde gazing out at the city with eyes filled with sorrow. Freeing her hand from Fate's, she wrapped both arms around the blonde's shoulders. Resting her cheek on the golden tresses, Nanoha squeezed Fate gently.

"The both of us have a painful memory eh?"

"Yeah. We are both dysfunctional." Fate replied softly as she shifted to pull Nanoha fully into her arms.

Nanoha nodded into the soft fabric of Fate's denim jacket, relishing the warmth and comfort in the blonde's embrace. Warm lips pressed against her forehead, causing her to still at the sudden contact. It was not unwelcomed, just surprising. The same pair of moist lips pressed themselves repeatedly down the side of her face, on one cheek then the tip of her nose as they moved to kiss the opposite cheek. Her eyelids fluttered close, as she enjoyed the gentle caress of her cheek and the small of her back as Fate trailed her fingers lightly against her skin.

The press of warm lips against hers was gentle and all too soon, the chaste kiss ended. Her eyelids fluttered opened to meet Fate's hooded eyes in a daze. "Again…" She murmured as she stood on tip toes to meet Fate's lips once more. Their second kiss lasted longer, but still as gentle as the first, both unwilling to push for more for fear of ruining something so fragile. Lips finally pulling apart, they pressed their foreheads together, neither wanting to pull away fully.

"That was my first kiss…" Nanoha whispered, her eyelids still pressed shut.

"I'm honoured." Fate murmured against Nanoha's slightly parted lips. Pressing a light kiss against the brunette's lips, Fate continued. "It was my first too."

Nanoha's eyelids flew opened, meeting the piercing gaze from burgundy orbs. There was no mischief in those eyes, only blatant honesty. "You are special." Fate pulled back to kiss her on her forehead.

"If only we had met sooner…" Nanoha wished as she snuggled into the crook of Fate's shoulder.

"If we did, it wouldn't be as perfect as the present." Fate countered easily.

"Perhaps. But we would be able to make more of these memories…"

"We could start now."

Their lips met in another kiss, this one promising new beginnings.

---

The ride back was quiet with music playing softly from the hidden speakers as Fate navigated the vehicle through the many turns down the hill. As soon as they were on a straight road, their hands reached out to grasp the other, taking comfort from the contact. All too soon, they were pulling into the driveway of the ranch and into the basement garage. Fate once again hurried to open the door for Nanoha, but instead of stepping back from the vehicle, she pulled the brunette into her arms. The two women stood pressed against each other beneath the glaring fluorescent lights, both knowing this was the only place they could be with each other without being judged.

Both knowing they could not avoid Yuuno forever and they dread the imminent confrontation.

"It will be alright." Fate rubbed Nanoha's back soothingly.

"Yeah, as long as I have you. He would understand right? I mean he has always been very patient and understanding… Am I cheating on him with you? It can't be counted as cheating right? I mean Yuuno and I…we are not exactly an exclusive couple. It's more like an experiment which doesn't have an end point even though it's pretty clear it failed…" Nanoha rambled on in an attempt to reassure herself.

"Let's head upstairs, shall we? The sooner we get this over with, the better it would be for your nerves." Fate joked.

Nanoha giggled. "I'm glad you have a weird sense of humour. What would I do without you, Fate?"

"I don't know… Kill your loser of a boyfriend maybe?" Fate scrunched her eyebrows together, faking thoughtfulness.

"Right now, that sounds like a good idea." Nanoha deadpanned.

---

But alas, Yuuno was nowhere to be found. The night dragged on, both women unable to sleep with thoughts of each other running rampage in their minds. Nanoha contemplated sneaking across the hallway and into Fate's room several times.

Unbeknownst to her, Fate had the exact same thought and was sorely tempted to act on impulse. It took a whole lot of willpower to hold herself back. She didn't want to scare Nanoha with her sudden possessiveness and she didn't want to make things increasingly difficult for the brunette. It wouldn't help their case for Yuuno to catch them in the same bed. There goes her imagination again, running wild each time she thought about a certain brunette with eyes the colour of the sky. She seriously needed to keep her crazed imagination in check. It was unhealthy for her emotional and sexual wellbeing and more importantly, her physical wellbeing. There was only so much blood a human being could lose and she was losing a tad too much from the many nosebleeds.

But she couldn't help herself.

Watching Nanoha bending over the grille while working on the engine or eyeing the brunette's firm bottom which was sticking ungraciously in the air as she crawled beneath the vehicle to tighten the exhaust was just a few scenarios that caused her to transform from a confident woman into a lusty old man.

Whoa.

She's starting to feel heady from the blood rush already.

Her thoughts drifted back to their first kiss. So gentle and sweet that she was surprised that she had managed to hold herself back from pouncing on Nanoha the very first time they had met. Talking about kisses, she wanted to feel Nanoha's lips on hers right now. Deciding to be impulsive which was her nature anyway, Fate flung the thin cotton blanket back and jumped to her feet. Not bothering to pull on more appropriate attire over her oversized white button up shirt which functioned as her sleep wear, Fate strode towards her closed bedroom door. Pulling the wooden door open, the weak beams of light surged into her darkened room from the dimly lit hallway as she moved to step across the threshold only to stop short in surprise as her eyes met azure orbs across the carpeted hallway.

Surprise then guilt followed by embarrassment flickered across Nanoha's features. Inhaling deeply, she stepped forward before her courage failed her. Across from her, Fate mimicked her movements and both women met in the middle of the hallway. Neither speaking, both leaned forwards, allowing first their breaths to meet before their lips followed suit.

The kiss was gentle and lasted all of a few seconds before they pulled back simultaneously. "Good night." Fate mouthed as she backed into her room, smiling adoringly at the brunette who shyly blew a kiss towards her.

Their doors shut with a muffled thud and both women dreamily shuffled through the darkness and onto their respective beds. The once elusive sleep overwhelmed them and they drifted off into dreams filled with the other.

---

The twin turbocharged 3.6 litre 6-cylinder engine hummed quietly in the background as the black Porsche 997 GT2 rolled to a stop at a red light. The roads were deserted with no other vehicle in sight as a few drunks staggered around the corner of a building. Storefronts were dimly lit by the orange glow of the street lamps, the light occasionally broken by a bat lazily circling around the pale globe of light. A neatly trimmed nail was tapped against the steering wheel to an unheard rhythm as the driver waited for the lights to change. With a blink, the red LED panel overhead flicked off as the green one glowed simultaneously. The accelerator pedal was floored and the vehicle responded by leaping forward, engine purring contentedly as the dark scenery beyond the tinted windows whizzed by in a blur.

Shifting the gear stick to fourth, Fate relaxed into the comfortable seat as the vehicle cruised through the relatively empty streets.

"Erm…do you mind?" Nanoha gestured towards the stereo system.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Fate watched the brunette flipped through the radio stations from the corner of her eye.

The silence between them was awkward. Not a single glimpse of Yuuno could be caught all day. They had spent most of the day sending fleeting glances at each other as they worked on opposite sides of the garage. Neither trusting themselves to not reach out and touch the other whenever one was near. They wanted to be with the other but the guilt of sneaking behind Yuuno's back was gnawing at their conscience.

And the mere mention of his name simply spoils the mood.

Nanoha flipped through the stations, stopping only to listen to part of the lyrics before tuning to the next station. After a minute of switching from one station to the next and listening to a whole bunch of love songs, she gave up and turned the stereo off. Silence reigned once more saved for the low hum of the engine and the soft whistle of the wind outside the vehicle.

"This is stupid." Fate declared suddenly, making the brunette jump in surprise.

Removing her left hand from the gear shift, she gently took Nanoha's right hand in hers. "This is my car. I can do whatever I want."

Nanoha turned to scrutinize the blonde. A faint blush was on Fate's cheeks as she kept her eyes firmly fixated on the road ahead, refusing to meet the brunette's gaze. "You are blushing." Nanoha stated.

"I'm surprise you aren't."

"It's not the first time you held my hand." Nanoha pointed out.

Fate did not reply. Instead, she pulled Nanoha's hand upwards and placed a soft kiss on the back of the brunette's palm. Glancing at Nanoha as she returned their clasped hands to the brunette's lap, she smirked in triumph at the brunette's flushed face.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Nanoha accused, her face still cherry red.

"Nope." Fate shook her head lightly. "I did it because I wanted to."

That explanation sent blood rushing to the brunette's cheeks once more. "No one has ever done that to me before…" She spoke softly.

"That's because you didn't let them. But I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the honour." Fate smiled brilliantly at the embarrassed brunette.

The loud ring tone erupted from Fate's glossy flip phone as it sat vibrating on the dashboard.

"Sorry, but could you get that for me? I don't want to let go of your hand and releasing the steering wheel is a pretty bad idea…" Fate grinned as another blush crept onto the brunette's cheeks.

Wordlessly, Nanoha picked up the mobile phone and flipped open the screen. Glancing at the caller ID, she announced in surprise. "It's Yuuno-kun…" Connecting the call, she placed the phone to her left ear. "Fate Testarossa's phone. This is Nanoha speaking." She stated clearly, wincing inwardly at the questions that would undoubtedly follow.

"Nanoha?" Yuuno's voice crackled across the line. "Why are you with Fate-san? Wait, never mind that. The starting point is at the cross junction of Main Street. At exactly 0230 hours. You will have to get off there, Nanoha. It's a knockout event, no passengers." The line clicked off.

Nanoha turned to Fate, about to relay the information when the blonde interrupted. "Main Street, knockout event. I heard." Nanoha nodded as she replaced the phone on the dash board.

The vehicle slowed down as they headed deeper into the heart of the city. The metallic black Porsche pulled up by the kerb of Main Street, illegally parking on the double yellow lines. The engine hummed idly as the occupants of the car waited for the digital clock on the dashboard to reflect the stated time. Around them, people spilled out of the many 24hour karaoke bars lining the street, chattering excitedly about the upcoming race. Somehow, the news had spread like wildfire amongst the city's night circle. A few teenagers gestured wildly to the Porsche parked by the kerb, waving and cat-calling as they attempted to see past the tinted windows.

The LED screen of the digital clock flickered to show 0228 hours and Fate revved the engine to the cheers of the crowd. Manoeuvring the vehicle carefully towards the intersection, she halted just behind the stop line. Nanoha turned in her seat to face the stoic Fate. Reaching out to stroke the blonde's cheek fondly, she waited till burgundy orbs met hers in an intense gaze.

"Be careful alright?" Her voice broke through the silence in the interior of the car.

Fate nodded wordlessly, inclining her head into the gentle caress before pressing her lips against the soft palm. Nanoha smiled adoringly at the blonde's affectionate actions before withdrawing her hand. Pushing the passenger door open, she turned back to catch Fate's eyes watching her.

"I'll see you soon, Fate." Nanoha whispered before stepping out of the vehicle and shutting the door with a muted click.

---

A white Audi TT RS coupe with fiery flames spray painted along the bottom of the car chassis pulled up alongside the black Porsche. The overheated titanium exhaust shimmered in a myriad of colours from the heat as the turbocharged 5-cylinder engine revved impatiently. A familiar looking silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X with decals of cool blue glaciers spanning out from the rear fenders stopped adjacent to the Audi. The engines of all three vehicles revved as their respective drivers nudged the accelerator pedal.

0230 hours.

With a tremendous roar, the vehicles surged forward, picking up speed as they charged down the straight road alongside each other. The first bend was coming up and Fate floored the accelerator, urging the Porsche forward as she steered the sleek vehicle into the inner most lane. The vehicle glided around the smooth curve of the bend, slowing down momentarily before accelerating after the turn. Close behind, the Audi took the bend at a slightly larger radius before cutting into the Lancer's path on the straightway.

Chrono Harlaown gritted his teeth in determination as he steered the vehicle from side to side, hoping to get past the Audi. Noticing his chance at the left bend ahead, he took the corner tight, elbows locked as he kept the steering wheel steady in a white knuckled grip. The rear wheels of the Lancer swung out to the right and he quickly spun the steering wheel to correct the drift. His lips curled into a smile of satisfaction as he caught a glimpse of the white Audi in his rear view mirror. Fixating his eyes on the black Porsche a hundred meters ahead, he mentally urged his car forward, eyes occasionally flicking to the dashboard to glance at the speedometer.

The distance between the two cars seemed to be closing only to widen in a split second as the Porsche's engine purred.

"Damn you, Fate Testarossa." Chrono cursed as he depressed the accelerator to the limit.

He glanced at his wing mirrors, frowning as he caught sight of the white Audi rapidly gaining speed behind him. Scowling, he swerved the vehicle from side to side, hoping to prevent the Audi from passing him. A sharp right bend was coming up ahead and his scowl turned into a grimace.

He can't take the turn with the Lancer's limited turning radius. It was either to change to an outer lane or brake as the vehicle was turning into the bend and possibly risk skidding into a building.

Decisions, decisions.

The first option would allow the Audi to overtake him and the second option might result in him having to be scraped off the concrete building. Crossing his fingers, he guided the vehicle to the middle lane and spun the wheel full right as he released the accelerator and tapped on the brake pedal. The car skidded into the turn, tires squealing as the stench of burnt rubber rose up in swirls of smoke. The rear of the vehicle swung out to the left from the centripetal force before righting itself as the accelerator pedal was stomp on. The rear tires spun wildly, straining to grip the blacked tarred road before the tires caught and the vehicle surged forward.

Less than a car's length behind the Lancer, the Audi drifted into the turn, tires locked as it slid around the sharp bend before accelerating forward.

Unfortunately for Chrono, the Audi had better acceleration. The coupe car sped forward in a blur of white, the customized paint job of fire licking the bottom of the vehicle seemingly alive as the tongues of flames appeared to be dancing in the wind.

Chrono swore loudly in the privacy of his car as he watched the gaping distance increase as the Audi sped forward. He wouldn't be able to chase down a fully modified Audi with his Lancer.

"I should have listened to Amy and changed the engine." He muttered angrily as he cruised past the starting point and pulled to a stop by the kerb.

Staying put in his vehicle and immensely grateful for the tinted windows, he ignored the mocking jeers of the crowd on the sidewalk. A short hair brunette strode purposefully towards the Lancer and he released the locking mechanism on the doors, resigning himself to the earful that he will be getting.

"I told you." The brunette stated as soon as the passenger door was pulled shut.

"Don't remind me, Amy." Chrono muttered as he avoided the accusing glare the brunette was giving him.

"We are doing a complete overhaul of the engine when we get back." Amy insisted as she pulled a slim laptop from the glove compartment. "Right now, we are going to analyse those two since you have conveniently knock yourself out of this event." Her fingers flew over the keyboard, the plastic tabs clicking as she typed row after row of commands into the console. A few moments later, she triumphantly turned the screen so Chrono could peek over her shoulder at the images on the 14 inch flat screen.

The screen showed a black and white image of a deserted stretch of road before the image flickered as a blur of black shot across, followed shortly by a flash of white. Another image replaced the first, this one catching the front view of the speeding Porsche racing through a red light. Amy reached out a neatly trimmed nail and tapped on a few keys. A flurry of images opened up, filling the screen with little squares of images from different angles as they followed the remaining two vehicles.

Chrono raised an eyebrow at the nonchalant Amy. "You hacked into the city's traffic cameras again." He stated evenly, more of a statement than a question.

Amy shrugged in reply as she pulled the laptop into her lap. Tapping a string of commands she waited several seconds before a huge grin spread across her features. "Got it. They sure did quite a bit of modifications."

"Why don't you find out who that new driver is instead? Chrono snapped as he stared glumly at the rear view mirror, waiting to catch a glimpse of the returning vehicles.

"He or she is pretty elusive. Only thing I know for sure is that that driver is part of a bigger organization and a very wealthy one at that."

"That explains a lot. This is just great. First Testarossa and now this other freak. Though I sure hope he or she wipes that arrogant smirk off that Testarossa's face."

"That's mean, Chrono. Fate-san is really nice."

"Nice my ass." Chrono muttered.

"She is. You are just being a sore loser." Amy replied cheerfully, taking satisfaction at the scowl on the younger man's face.

"Oohh! They are almost back. This looks interesting." Amy sat up in her seat, smacking Chrono on the arm when he turned the screen to get a better look.

---

They were nearing the finishing line. Just two more bends and it's a straight road ahead. Fate glanced at her rear view mirror, noting with disdain at the close proximity of the Audi. She was good, Fate had to give her that. Although she would probably fare better if she had kept up the mysterious aura around herself. Those pinkish tinted spokes of all four tires were a dead giveaway about the gender of its driver.

The first bend was coming up and Fate repositioned the vehicle to take the turn at a wider angle. It was going to be tight, but she would end up at the perfect angle to take on the second bend and not lose any speed from braking. The black Porsche glided into the curve, centrifugal force pushing the vehicle outwards before speed finally won over and the car jumped forward to take on the next turn.

"She's too close." Fate thought worriedly.

She chanced a glance at her rear view mirror and hastily looked away. Blinking furiously to clear the reddish hue obscuring her sight, she took the turn half blinded by the high beams of the Audi.

She could almost see the straight road as she allowed the steering wheel to spin back to its original position, heaving a sigh of relief that she had somehow managed to take a tight turn without her sense of sight.

The bump was light, but it was enough to send the Porsche careering towards the sidewalk.

Perhaps the action was deliberate or it was just an accidental brush from tailgating.

Still, it wouldn't change the fact that the Porsche was heading straight towards a group of people hustled by the kerb. Frantically spinning the wheel to the right, she stomped on the accelerator pedal. The sudden change in direction would send her car fish tailing but she didn't have a choice did she? She wasn't going to have the deaths of innocent bystanders on her conscience.

Not here, not now.

Not when Nanoha might be within that group.

The car swung to the right, tires squealing as it left circular skid marks on the road surface with each spin. The Porsche spun once, twice, thrice before Fate somehow managed to wrench the steering wheel to the left to correct the astray drift. Swerving down the middle lane, she was surprised that the Audi didn't manage to pass her.

Another bump but this time Fate was expecting it.

Letting momentum turn the vehicle around, she smiled grimly in satisfaction as the Audi braked roughly to avoid a head on collusion. The two vehicles were facing each other, separated by a mere two meters as Fate slammed the gear lever into reverse. Maintaining the distance between them and effectively preventing the Audi from inching around her, Fate drove backwards with the aid of all three mirrors. They were almost at the finishing line and Fate turned on her high beam. The bright bluish hue of her headlights was directed straight onto the windshield of the Audi. Smiling wickedly as the Audi swerved out of the range of wide beams, she spun the steering wheel to the left. The intense beam from her headlights shone over the surprised faces of the crowd before the vehicle was facing the correct direction. Engaging the drive gear, she allowed the Porsche to roll lazily past the intersection, the Audi a good five meters behind as its driver was stunned by the glaring intensity of the Porsche's high beam.

It was a cheap trick, something that she usually wouldn't do but the circumstances called for it.

The crowd whooped and cheered as she stepped out from her vehicle and stood patiently until the Audi pulled up alongside her Porsche. Fate could feel hidden eyes on her and she flashed a grin at the tinted windows of the Audi. Gesturing a thumbs-up sign at the closed windows she waved her right hand in a salute. There wasn't a doubt that the mysterious driver wouldn't step out from her vehicle though Fate was immensely curious about the identity of her opponent. It has been a long time since she last had a good race.

Not since…then.

Sighing inwardly, she pushed back memories of the past that she had buried in her mind. It hurts too much to remember. Deciding that she needed a moment away from the open gawking from the crowd, Fate was about to return to the privacy of her vehicle when a bob of chestnut brown hair collided into her. Arms wound themselves tightly around her waist as her nose was assaulted by a light lavender scent.

"You idiot." Nanoha's voice was muffled against the fabric of her hooded jacket. "Have you any idea how worried I was when you pulled that stunt?!" Azure orbs glared at her.

"I'm sorr…mpff!" Fate was cut off abruptly by warm lips upon hers.

The crowd cheered at the very public display of intimacy but they couldn't care less. They were in a world of their own, a soothing silence around them as slate blue locked with burgundy.

"Maybe we shouldn't have…" Fate trailed off hesitantly.

"I don't care." Nanoha's voice was low, her usually clear azure orbs hazy with emotions.

"Yuuno?"

"Actions speak louder than words. Let's go home Fate-chan…"

Fate nodded wordlessly before leading the brunette to the passenger side of the vehicle. Opening the door for Nanoha to climb in, she noted with disdain at the many mobile phones directed at them, their owners most definitely taking snapshots with the inbuilt camera. She was about to climb into the driver's seat when the Audi's headlights flashed twice before the car rolled past the intersection and positioned itself a few meters in front of the Porsche. The crowd that had spilled onto the tarmac parted like a wave for the vehicle to pass.

Fate followed at a safe distance as the Audi paved a clear passage out of the crowded streets.

'_Thank you, whoever you are.'_

Both vehicles took the nearest exit and parted ways at the next intersection. The black Porsche speeding towards the city limits while the Audi headed deeper into the city. Removing her hand from the gear stick, she gave Nanoha's right hand a reassuring squeeze.

There was no way Yuuno could have missed that.

---

Chair legs scraped across the carpeted floor and loafer covered feet strode briskly across the room. The door was wrenched opened, allowing the muted orange glow from the hallway to spill into the dark room. The door was slammed shut and muffled footsteps grew softer as they faded into the distance. In the darken room, the whitish hue from a flat screen monitor illuminated a tidy desk top. The only sound in the room was that of the cartridge head zooming across a sheet of paper as the printer spat out a freshly printed image. On the screen, a single window stood opened. A blurry image dominated most of the screen, oddly contrasting with the black background of the forum. A blurry image that was taken by an inbuilt camera of a mobile phone, as was apparent by the grainy image and the limited mega pixels. A caption in red adorned the bottom frame of the image, screaming 'Who's the babe, Testarossa?!'

A blonde with long golden locks stood leaning against the body of a black Porsche while a brunette with hair tied up in a side ponytail wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. The printer stopped its whirling and a single sheet of paper stood in the tray. The wet ink rapidly seeping into the material as it dried.

The same image as that on the computer screen.

* * *

Author's Note: Did it surprise you? Did it, did it?! Fluff and a healthy dose of adrenaline with a shot of drama. See how much I pamper my readers? So please, review! Reviews make me happy and they spur me to write faster.

*Prods you to the review button.* Go ahead, click on it and leave me a review. The lengthier the better. Or a private message! I like talking to readers. You can spam me or flame me there!

Hmmm… I've been wondering. Is it just me or did my writing style just became a whole lot more simplistic? It doesn't seem to flow well in this chapter… I blame the short holiday trip.

Enough of my ramble. You shouldn't be reading the junk in my author's notes. You should be typing a review instead!

By the way, anyone living in Perth? I'm looking for accommodation in Perth. If you have a room for rent, PM me please! It would be much appreciated! =)

Do leave a review! Thanks!

Cheers!

P.S.: If there are enough reviews, I'll release a collection of special stories. (Keyword: s-p-e-c-i-a-l.)

Note: Edited. Thanks to Samuraixz


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Author's Note: A filler chapter. I'm no good with drama… But it's necessary… I have no idea where this is leading though. I'm still in the midst of figuring it all out. It sure is confusing…

Read and review please. I'm not too sure about the enjoying part… .

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 5**

A figure was roughly shoved back against the pearl white satin bed sheets, scrambling backwards until it was cornered; back pressed into the wall the bed was flushed up against. Eyes widened in fear as lips parted and closed like a gaping fish.

But only a squeak emitted from the constricted and suddenly parched throat.

"Why?" It was shocking how a single syllable could contain so much rage.

The figure on the bed shrank back, knees drawn up into a protective position. Pale moonlight barely illuminated the dark room as it filtered through the thin curtains. A taller figure stalked towards the bed and its cowering occupant. Emerald eyes glinted with a ferocity that was seldom witnessed.

"N-no…" Nanoha finally choked out as she raised her arms to shield her face.

"Why? Why, Nanoha? Were you intending to hide it from me forever? You didn't think that I would find out?" The male voice demanded, bordering on the edge of hysteria. Another step and the weak rays of moonlight glanced off frameless spectacles and shed light on hardened emerald orbs.

Then he was upon her.

Long slim fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists, tightening in a vice like grip that was unexpected from his scrawny frame. He pushed harder, pressing his weight against her balled up body, his face mere centimetres away from her.

There was nothing remotely sensual about this position.

"Yuuno, get off me!" The honorific was dropped, Nanoha's voice filled with panic as she struggled against the stronger man.

"Why, Nanoha? You seem to enjoy having her pressed up against you. So, why not me? I'm your boyfriend, not her." Yuuno leered, inching closer.

Nanoha turned her head forcefully away, so hard that she heard her neck crick from the strain.

"So tell me why, Nanoha. Why is it that you constantly deny me of the simplest contact but you find it so easy to kiss her? Is it because Fate-_chan_ is female? Are you disgusted when you are with _me_? Is that it, Nanoha?!" Yuuno bitterly spat out, his eyes glowing with a demented light.

"It's because you are not Fate." Nanoha replied quietly, averting her eyes from the intense emerald orbs.

Yuuno slumped back on his feet, defeated. Fists clenching the bed sheets as he bowed his head. Long straw coloured strands of blonde hair covering his face as he remained on his knees on the bed.

"Do I… did I not love you enough?" His voice was calmer as he spoke softly.

"It's not you, Yuuno-kun. It's me. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I…I'm sure you will find someone more deserving…" Nanoha apologised.

Inching sideways, she crawled off her bed and past Yuuno, stopping to pat him hesitantly on the shoulder before she turned to leave.

And found that she couldn't take another step.

Long fingers were wrapped tightly around her wrist, so tight that it hurt and was bound to bruise. Yuuno was still looking down at the bed sheets, his other hand clenched into a tight fist on his lap.

"You are going to _her_, aren't you?" His voice was lower with an edge to his usually gentle tone.

Nanoha opened her mouth to reply, yet she couldn't find the words. "I…" She finally stammered out.

"I won't let you." Emerald eyes looked up at her then, its depths filled with undeniable rage. "I won't let you." Yuuno repeated.

And she was flung back onto the bed.

Bouncing once on the soft mattress, Nanoha landed in a heap and promptly curled into a foetal position, arms raised to protect her face as she tucked her knees beneath her chin. Yuuno was upon her in an instant; hands grasping her sore wrists firmly as he pulled them above her head.

For the second time in her life, Nanoha felt the constricting tendrils of fear wrapping around her, suffocating her with hopelessness.

His face leered closer to hers, his lips puckered as he prepared to kiss her forcefully.

Nanoha would have burst out laughing at his expression if she wasn't so terrified. Only one thought ran through her mind then, the image of a different blonde. One who's presence was like that of the sun, chasing away the darkness.

Without thinking, Nanoha screamed.

"FATE!"

Yuuno jumped at the sudden outburst, startled both by the loud scream and Nanoha's words. Shock was replaced by rage and he snarled. "Fate? Fate?! Why is she constantly on your mind? Why can't you think of me for just a second?" His fingers tightened their grip on the struggling brunette's wrists, a morbid sense of satisfaction filling him as he gripped the soft flesh harder and the brunette whimpered in pain.

The door slammed opened and Yuuno whipped his head around at the sudden noise. Before his brain could even register what had happened, he had landed on the floor with a muffled thud. A dark figure towered over him as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Keep your hands off her." The normally gentle voice shook with anger.

Nanoha scrambled off the bed and into the other blonde who immediately wrapped a protective arm around her shaking body.

"Come, let's go." Fate's voice was soothing as she spoke softly to Nanoha.

"You should have been dead. Why did you have to survive? If you were dead, you wouldn't be able to take Nanoha from me. You should have been dead like her!" Yuuno snapped at their retreating forms.

For the second time that night, he was knocked back before he realized it.

Fate pulled her bloodied right fist back for another punch before stopping herself. Her piercing burgundy eyes hardened and she lowered her raised fist.

"You are not worth it." With those words, she stepped back from the blonde male who was sprawled on the floor. Crimson blood seeped through his fingers as he held his hand against his broken nose.

The door shut with finality and he chuckled softly before it bloomed into a maniacal laughter.

"You would have been better off dead, Fate Testarossa."

---

"Fate?" Nanoha whispered in the darkness of the blonde's room.

Fate had locked the door as soon as they had entered. Her back was facing Nanoha as she rested her forehead against the cool surface of the wooden door.

"Hmm?" Fate hummed in response.

"Are… are you alright?" Nanoha asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was the short reply.

"Does your hand hurt?" Nanoha tried again. It was not in her to give up easily.

"Hmm…" Fate replied noncommittally.

Nanoha took Fate's hand gently, tugging on the blonde's arm as she moved towards the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, she gasped in shock when she noticed the blood dripping off Fate's right hand.

"It's not my blood." Fate explained.

Nanoha shot her a look of disbelief and positioned the blonde's hand beneath the tap where she ran cold water over the knuckles.

Blood and water mixed to form a murky fluid which streamed along the side of the sink and into the drainage. The coppery tang filled the air as the fresh blood was washed off. A grimace formed on her features when she noticed the scraped knuckles. Turning off the flow of water, she hastened to search for medical supplies in the hanging cabinet.

"It's not that bad, really." Fate mumbled as the brunette laid out antiseptic, gauze and bandages along the sink.

Fate wisely stopped talking when Nanoha shot her a hard glare.

"Not that bad? Your knuckles are raw and bleeding." Nanoha chastised.

"He probably had it worse." Fate mumbled.

"You could have used something else instead of your fist. Like… like a chair or something." Nanoha rambled on, oblivious to Fate's interruption.

Fate stared at the brunette incredulously. "A chair?" She repeated, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"He deserved it." Nanoha miffed.

"Still, that's going a little overboard…"

Nanoha slumped against the taller blonde who hastily wrapped her arms around the brunette to keep her steady. Forehead resting against Fate's shoulder, Nanoha sobbed quietly.

"Whoa… it's alright, Nanoha…" Fate rubbed the brunette's back awkwardly.

"If you didn't come… he…he…he would have…" Nanoha trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

"Shh… It's not going to happen. I won't let that happen." Fate gently stroked the long chestnut hair in a soothing motion.

"Can…can I stay with you tonight?" Nanoha asked timidly as she looked up to meet Fate's burgundy eyes.

Smiling gently, Fate pressed her lips against the brunette's forehead, noting the light sheen of cold sweat. "For as long as you want." She replied simply.

Wound forgotten, Fate led Nanoha through the darkness and towards her bed where they stood in awkward silence.

"Erm… you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor…" Fate started towards her wardrobe for an extra blanket and a pillow when a hand around her wrist stopped her.

"No…" Nanoha whispered, so softly that Fate almost didn't hear it. "I don't want to be alone, Fate."

Fate nodded mutely though she knew the brunette could not see the motion. Walking back towards the bed, she lifted one corner of the comforter and held it back for Nanoha to climb beneath the material. Nanoha crawled onto the king size bed and towards the side that was flushed against the wall. Following shortly, Fate laid down onto the soft mattress, lying stock still by the edge of the bed. Her arms were held rigid by her sides and she hardly dared to move a muscle for fear that Nanoha might get uncomfortable if she got too close. A few moments passed by in relative silence, neither daring to speak before the bed shifted.

Nanoha slid across the bed sheets and shyly laid her head on Fate's chest. When the blonde did not object, she snuggled deeper into the crook of Fate's shoulder and hesitantly draped an arm across the blonde's taut abdomen. She stifled a giggle when she felt Fate's abdominal muscles tightened at the contact before relaxing.

"Is this okay?" She whispered as she reached for Fate's right hand.

"Yeah." A beat. "Can I hold you?" Fate whispered back.

"Please." An arm wrapped itself tentatively around her shoulders and Nanoha sighed contentedly at the warmth. Tilting her head upwards, she lightly kissed Fate's cheek before returning to her comfortable position. "Thank you, Fate. For everything."

Fate smiled in the darkness. "You are welcome. Good night, Nanoha."

The brunette mumbled an incoherent reply, already half asleep.

---

The sun climbed steadily up the clear skies yet silence still blanketed the house at that hour. Birds sang their morning song as they perched on the many trees on the ranch grounds. Footsteps muffled by the thick carpet fell in a steady rhythm and halted before one of the closed doors. The wooden door swung in on its well oiled hinges and a head of chestnut hair poked through the small opening as eyes swept across the room. The door was pushed opened wider and a boot clad foot stepped passed the threshold before stopping still as azure eyes met emerald.

"Wait." Nanoha stopped moving, body already half turned to leave. "I just want to talk, Nanoha."

Inhaling deeply, Nanoha braced herself for the confrontation.

The second one in less than a day.

"Okay. What do you want to say?" She asked dully as she stepped into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

Yuuno fidgeted with his hands as he sat on the edge of Nanoha's bed. "I'm really sorry, Nanoha." He apologized, eyes filled with sincerity. "I shouldn't have done that. Will you give me another chance? For us?" He pleaded.

"I can't, Yuuno-kun. We've tried for five years. If it didn't work then, it's not going to now. I'm sorry, but there's no point." Nanoha pushed off from the doorframe, one hand moving to turn the door knob.

"It was a fluke. We were perfectly fine before she came. We can go back to the good old times, the two of us in love, just like before." Yuuno tried again as he took a few steps towards the guarded brunette.

"I can't, Yuuno-kun. I love you as a friend. Nothing more. Not like how I love Fate..." Nanoha trailed off, the blunt of the truth hitting her full on at what she had just said. "I'm in love with Fate." She murmured to herself, oblivious to the flash of anger in emerald eyes.

His hands balled into tight fists and he gritted his teeth to control his anger. Nanoha's confession replaying over and over again in his mind like a broken recorder stuck on rewind. His neatly trimmed nails dug painfully into his palm, but he did not feel the pain. It was nothing as compared to the pain stabbing his heart. Striding briskly towards the door, he wrenched it open with hardly a glance at Nanoha who had taken several steps back in alarm.

The door was slammed shut with a resounding bang.

---

"He left?" Fate sputtered incredulously.

"Yes. He left." Precia repeated patiently, in a tone befitting of a mother speaking to a stubborn child.

"But, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you would like to tell me?" Precia raised an eyebrow at the young blonde and crossed her arms.

"…" Fate's burgundy orbs glanced around the room nervously.

"Yes?" Precia prompted.

"Well… NanohaandIaredating." Fate spoke in a rush.

Precia sighed as she leaned back on to the soft cushions of the living room couch. "I didn't quite catch that. But I have a vague idea of what's going on. I wish the three of you would be more professional about this."

"Sorry…" Fate apologized meekly.

"It's not your fault Fate. I shouldn't have taken the risk with the Scryas. We'll work through this. A small little setback could hardly put off strong Testarossa women like us." Precia patted Fate fondly on the head. "Although that would mean you and your precious Nanoha will have to work additional hours…" Precia tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Thanks, mother. I'm really sorry for the trouble that we've caused." Fate apologized sincerely.

"You should have known there would be repercussions for hitting him. You should have seen his face."

Fate winced. "Is it really that bad?"

"You broke his nose." Precia pointed out. "Good job, Fate. Testarossa women are not to be underestimated." Precia clapped a stunned Fate cheerfully on the back.

"Erm…mother? Are you feeling alright?" Fate asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, of course." Precia paused at the look of disbelief on her daughter's face. "Excuse me. I need a drink."

The mauve hair woman hastened off the couch and towards the bar where she poured herself a measure of whiskey into a glass tumbler. Dropping a few ice cubes into the glass, she swirled the contents for a few moments before downing them in one gulp and refilling her glass.

"Mother?" Fate called out worriedly.

"The next few days are going to be rough, Fate." Precia spoked suddenly. "It will surely test your relationship with Nanoha-san. If only she was here. If it's the two of you…" Fate interrupted by embracing the older woman, one hand patting her mother's back awkwardly in an attempt to console.

"We will be fine." She lied.

Her heart constricted painfully at the memories. Memories that she would rather keep buried than to ever relive through. Those hauntingly beautiful features surfaced in her mind's eye and Fate forcefully pushed them back into the corners of her consciousness where they belong. Pulling up the well memorized image of a brunette with azure eyes, Fate immediately felt herself calming.

"We'll be fine." She repeated, more to reassure herself than to sooth her mother.

---

Nanoha sat on the edge of the king size bed, idly kicking out her legs as her eyes constantly flicked to the wall clock mounted across from her. The seconds were ticking by agonizingly slowly, each one dragging on longer than usual as she waited. Finally the door clicked opened and she turned towards the sound with hopeful eyes. Fate stepped into the room, shutting the door before leaning her back against the wood.

"He left." She said simply.

"Oh." Nanoha replied out of reflex. Swallowing, she continued lamely. "So, he left. Is it…a good thing?"

Fate walked over to the bed and sat down on the soft mattress beside the brunette. "At least you will be safer here…"

"But?" Nanoha prompted, sensing the blonde's hesitation.

"We might have some trouble with the Scrya family." Fate mumbled.

Nanoha exhaled loudly. "I can deal with that." She stated firmly. "As long as you are by my side…" Fate entwined their hands then, squeezing the brunette's hand in reassurance. "I'm scared, Fate…" Her hand was released and arms wrapped protectively around her quaking shoulders. "The Scrya family goes a long way back… They probably wouldn't let this pass…"

"Sshh…" Fate gently shushed the brunette, one hand stroking the soft chestnut hair as she held the brunette tighter.

The moment was broken when Fate yawned hugely.

"Sorry…" The blonde smiled apologetically at Nanoha's stare.

"You just had to spoil it. Why do you always do this, Fate-chan…" Nanoha sighed in exasperation.

"What? I'm sleepy!" Fate replied in defense.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Let's see you staying alert in the wee hours of the morning for a race." Fate prodded the brunette who immediately squirmed away.

"Well, I was awake too. In case you forgot, I was out there with you the whole night." Nanoha retorted.

Both women fell into an uncomfortable silence as they recalled the events that followed soon after.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up. Let's get some sleep, shall we?" Fate spoke softly, not meeting Nanoha's gaze and choosing instead to sprawl on top of the comforter.

Her eyes fluttering close, Fate allowed her tensed muscles to relax.

There was way too much drama in a day and it's hardly noon.

She was nudged gently before warm hands rolled her onto her side as the comforter was tugged out from beneath her tired body. Moments later, the soft material was draped over her and a warm body snuggled up against her back. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and one hand entwined with hers.

Knowing the brunette couldn't see her, a grin spread across Fate's face.

She could get used to this.

---

_The glossy silver '04 Porsche Carrera GT purred down the straight away with its top down. Blonde hair the same shade as molten gold floated on the wind as the vehicle sped up. _

"_Come on, Fate!" The blonde called out. _

_Tinkling laughter was barely covered by the contented purr of the V10 engine as the car steadily picked up speed. The blonde turned her head away from the road, burgundy eyes twinkling with joy as a beatific smile spread across her delicate features. _

"_Come on, Fate!" The blonde called out again, taking one hand off the steering wheel to wave. "Let's race!" She called out cheerfully over the wind. _

_Fate found herself gaping in disbelief at her mirror image._

"_Alicia." She choked out in a hoarse whisper._

---

"Fate? Fate, what's wrong? You are scaring me. Fate?" A worried voice intruded her fuzzy mind as hands shook her shoulder relentlessly.

Groaning at the splitting headache which was made worse by the harsh light from the sun that had begun its descent, Fate rubbed her eyes blearily as she shook her head to rid it of the cobwebs of her dream.

Bad move.

Her head throbbed harder than before.

Wincing slightly, she held one hand against her forehead, applying pressure to ease off the pain.

"Fate?" The voice that woke her called out again, worry evident in its tone.

"Hmm?" Fate looked up, eyelids partially opened as she squinted at the swimming image. Finally focusing on Nanoha's face, she leaned back against the headboard. "What's up?" She mumbled sleepily.

"You are…crying…" Nanoha knelt by her side, one hand resting on the blonde's thigh.

"Huh? I am?" Fate reached up to wiped her palm across her cheek and a trail of dampness clung to her skin. Confusion filled her already tired mind and she stared off into the distance, trying but failing to understand what could have caused her to cry. Fate Testarossa has never cried, not since then.

"You kept mumbling in your sleep…" Nanoha revealed as she gazed at the blonde in concern. Fate did not respond and Nanoha decided to continue. "You were calling out to someone named Alicia."

Fate froze.

The puzzle pieces were falling into place. The name itself triggered an onset of emotions and tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

Alicia.

'_Nanoha must be worried.'_ Fate decided.

"Alicia…was my twin sister." She spoke softly, voice hardly disrupting the silence of the room.

"Was?" The question was whispered. The implication of the choice in tenses was painfully apparent.

"It was an accident. She wanted to race in the hills, on roads that were dangerous at such speeds. The vehicle skidded off the road and went crashing into the forest." Fate stopped as the memories relived themselves in her mind's eye.

_The silver Porsche skidded around a left turn, tires leaving a trail of burnt rubber on the slick road before the vehicle careened into the forest. The smaller trees were knocked over by the force of the flying vehicle before its momentum was stopped by a sturdy oak deeper into the forest. Miraculously, Alicia was not thrown out from the force of the impact, the seat belt effectively keeping her in the vehicle. The inflatable air bag had ballooned at the jarring impact and had prevented the blonde from slamming face first into the steering wheel. Unfortunately, it had knocked Alicia's head back into the head rest and left her unconscious. _

_Fate was staring in shock as the scene unfolded before her eyes. The shock of witnessing an accident took awhile to register in her mind before she was flung back into reality. Slamming on the brakes, her car screeched to a halt. It was fortunate that she was travelling at a reasonable speed. _

_All she remembered after that were her frantic calls for an ambulance and the stoic silence as she sat shellshock while the paramedics tried to resuscitate the still form of her twin. _

_It was too late. _

_Alicia had been dead before the ambulance was halfway to the nearest hospital._

"It has always been Alicia's dream to be the best female racer. It was never enough for her. We had won respect from many underground racing circles of several cities. But she wanted more. She wanted to be the best of the best. She never had enough cars or enough money. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush and living life dangerously which pushed her to participate in illegal street racing." Fate paused, a sad smile on her lips as she fondly recalled memories of her sister.

"Mother gave up her accounting job to manage us." A bigger smile pulled up the corners of her lips. "And I quote: 'The both of you are making too much money and not spending it wisely.' Turns out, she spends quite a bit on alcohol." Fate grimaced.

"I saw it all. I watched her die." Her last sentence came out as a strangled sob.

Nanoha tugged gently on the blonde's hands. She had been listening quietly for the past few minutes and had felt the hopelessness of not being able to do anything to ease Fate's pain. Pulling the blonde towards her, she embraced Fate in the same way the blonde had done for her barely a week ago.

It was strange how time flies. And stranger how two people from different walks of life could connect so easily.

"I wish you could have met her." Fate murmured into Nanoha's neck. "I'm sure she would have approved."

Her lips quirking up in a smile, Nanoha replied. "She had better. Because I'm not letting you go."

Fate kissed her gratefully on her cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I realized that Yuuno is rather (okay, extremely) OOC here. But heck. If it wasn't for the plot, I probably wouldn't include him anyway. He would just be the abandoned ferret that he should be. *huffs*

I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this… frankly, I haven't had much progress…

I have received suggestions regarding the car model. And I have decided to include the year the model was manufactured. I hope it helps in the visualization.

Oh, BPHaru asked about the picture in the "forum" from the previous chapter? It does not exist. But if anyone feels like drawing that scene, feel free to. Just drop me a PM with the url and I'll include it in the story. It helps to actually have a picture… I can't draw…otherwise I would have drawn that particular scene.

And I'm very surprise that few people managed to make the link regarding the unknown person who saw the picture. Here's a clue: loafers.

In this fic that revolves around cars, who would wear loafers? *hint hint*

Cheers! Do leave a review! (I don't want to have to threaten… . it's not very nice…and it only works once…)

P.S.: Chapter 4's reviews? Now, those are called reviews, my dearest readers. It made me really happy and brightened up my day. I'm sorry this chapter isn't much of a reward… but do review! I will try my hardest to get my brain out of the rut and write.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Author's Note: Chapter 6 is here! Unfortunately, it's a filler chapter LOL.

It seems like few managed to figure out the identity of the loafer-stranger.

Well… it's *drum roll* Yuuno! My apologies if it wasn't clear.

I'll stop my ramble.

Read and review!

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 6**

Nanoha sat on the bench situated outside the garage with her knees drawn up beneath her chin. Her azure eyes followed the customized '09 BMW M3 GTR as it circled the private track. The sound of another engine alerted her and she craned her neck to see around the garage. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Nanoha rose from the bench to watch a white Audi halting by the edge of the tracks. The passenger door opened and Nanoha squinted to peer pass the tinted windows at the occupants of the vehicle.

A short haired brunette stepped out from the open door. Her fringe held to the side by crossed hair pins. A hand was raised to shield lavender orbs from the glaring morning sunlight. Nanoha cautiously stepped towards the other brunette, stopping at a safe distance. Behind her, tires screeched in an ear piercing shriek of rubber on tarmac as the brakes of the BMW were slammed down hard. The vehicle slid to a halt by the side of the track and a split second later, the driver's door opened and closed in muted clicks as Fate hastened to Nanoha's side.

The other brunette spoke first.

"Nanoha-chan!" She chirruped cheerfully.

Fate raised an eyebrow at the familiarity of the greeting. From the corner of her eye, she watched Nanoha scratching the side of her head in confusion.

"And you are?" Fate spoke for the both of them.

"Yagami Hayate. It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet the both of you." The short hair brunette replied as she shook their hands enthusiastically. "You did really well in the race last week, Fate-chan." Hayate continued, oblivious to the two women's puzzled expressions.

"I don't mean to be rude, Yagami-san. But may we enquire as to your purpose here?" Fate asked politely.

"Ahh… We will get to that in a moment. There's something we have to discuss with the both of you." Hayate looked over her shoulder before excusing herself. "I'll be right back." Moving quickly to the Audi which still had its engine running, Hayate stuck her head into the vehicle from the passenger side for a few moments before the driver's door opened and a figure stepped out.

Hair dyed a shocking pink was held up in a high ponytail which swayed with its owner's movements. A cropped white jacket was unbuttoned above a fitting pale pink shirt which barely managed to hold the generous assets beneath. White dress pants ended above comfortable brown suede boots.

This woman put wonder bra users to shame.

Striding confidently towards Nanoha and Fate, she held out her hand to the blonde. "Signum Needes. We finally meet, Testarossa." Her voice was emotionless.

"Fate Testarossa. It's a pleasure, Needes-san." Fate automatically replied.

"Signum would do." The pink haired woman turned to Nanoha. "You must be Takamachi Nanoha. We've heard a lot about you."

Nanoha mentally noted the use of plural. It was almost as if the older woman was speaking for a group. Grasping the hand that was offered to her, she returned the greeting as expected.

"Okay!" Hayate clapped her hands together as a smile split her features. "Now that we have made the necessary introductions, shall we move on to business?"

Fate nodded to the other two women to follow as she led the way to the house, taking the longer route instead of cutting through the garage like she would have done if she did not have company. Signum was obviously a racer and she did not want her competitor to know the intricate details about her beloved cars.

Reaching out silently, a thrill shot up her spine when Nanoha's hand immediately entwined with hers. No matter how many times they touched, each time still felt like a first. Chancing a glance at the brunette by her side, she read the confusion in Nanoha's eyes and gave the smaller hand in hers a reassuring squeeze. They did not need words to communicate. Sometimes, all they needed was to look at each other and they would know what the other was thinking. Before Fate could mull over this connection, they were already on the back porch.

Waving her guests into the living room, she gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. She would use the study, but she suspected that her mother was probably passed out drunk from her drinking binge from the night before. Releasing Nanoha's hand, she settled into the couch across from her guests while the brunette got them refreshments.

Nanoha would kill her if she found out, but right now, Fate felt like the head of the household with her always loyal wife constantly waiting on her.

Fate leaned back on the soft cushions, watching the short hair brunette gawking at the interior of the room while the pink hair woman simply sat in stoic silence, completely uninterested in her surroundings. They were a strange combination, Fate decided. She idly wondered what part this Hayate played in the organization.

'_Signum is clearly a racer. But what is Yagami-san's role in all this?' _

The clinking of glasses as they were unloaded from the plastic tray and onto the coffee table stopped her thoughts. Taking the glass of lemonade from Nanoha, she wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist when Nanoha settled onto the couch next to her.

Signum took a polite sip from her glass and returned it to the table. She did not usually accept drinks from strangers for fear that they might be spiked but she had to admit, the lemonade was good and she was sorely tempted to finish the entire glass. The heat outside was not helping either. Beside her, Hayate took a small sip from her glass before taking bigger swallows. When the glass was half drained, she finally set it gently on the glass table and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"That was refreshing." Hayate grinned in satisfaction, nodding happily when Nanoha offered to refill her half empty glass. "Right, on to business." Eyes immediately focused on her. "You are probably wondering why we turned up all of a sudden." Fate nodded and waited patiently for the brunette to continue.

"Yuuno Scrya." Hayate spoke the name slowly, intoning each syllable carefully as she fixated her lavender eyes on Nanoha who had froze at the name.

"What about him." Fate replied stiffly as she tightened her half embrace around Nanoha.

"He has fallen to the dark side." Hayate deadpanned.

Fate promptly rolled her eyes. "Get to the point please."

Sighing in defeat, Hayate continued. "He is with Chrono Harlaown. Working with him, not with him-_with him_. From what little we could find out, Scrya-san is helping Chrono-san to build a better car. Using your specifications for that new BMW you were test driving earlier."

Fate narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And how would you know that?"

"I have my sources." Hayate replied secretively.

"Why should we believe you then?"

"You don't. We are just here to keep you in the loop. Ever since Scrya-san left with all of his connections, you are pretty much oblivious about what's going on in the racing circle." Hayate pointed out.

Fate was about to shoot back a retort when a slender hand fell on her forearm. "We will just have to build a new one then." Nanoha spoke firmly.

Grinning, Hayate clapped her hands together. "Just as expected from Nanoha-chan! We will be looking forward to see it then. There will be a race this Friday night. I'll text you the location and time." Hayate stood up with Signum by her side much to the confusion of the other two women.

"That's it? Wait. Wouldn't you need a cell phone number for that?" Fate asked as she scratched the side of her face, puzzled.

"Like I said, we have our sources. Don't worry too much about it. We are on the same side here. Neither one of us want that arrogant Harlaown boy to win do we? Besides, we refuse to be under the Scrya jurisdiction." Smiling benignly, Hayate stepped around the couch, nodding in thanks when Fate hastened to see them to the door.

"We will meet on the tracks, Testarossa." Signum spoke curtly as she stepped passed the blonde and towards her Audi.

"You will be inhaling my exhaust again, Signum." Fate murmured to the rapidly accelerating vehicle as it sped through the driveway.

---

"Huh…" Fate stared stupefied at the gleaming vehicle that was just unveiled by a triumphant Arf and a nervous Nanoha. Scratching her head thoughtfully for a few moments, Fate gave up and shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't know what to make of it.

The base of the chassis was painted ruby red approximately two inches high which ran all around the vehicle's body. The side scoops were spray painted with the same shade of ruby red which added an aggressive stance to the already formidable looking vehicle. The head lights gave out intense bluish beams with a single strip of red connecting them in a 150 degree wide V. It looked almost identical to the BMW M3 that she had been driving just a few days prior. The similarities were indisputable, right down to the glossy black finish.

In the cluttered garage, the '09 Audi R8 stood in all its magnificent glory.

"Whoa." Fate muttered, her mind still unable to form coherent sentences.

It took a few moments before Fate finally spoke. "Hmm… Could you change the angel eyes?" She glanced at Arf as she waved at the headlights.

"Change to?" Arf reached into the vehicle through the rolled down driver's window to turn the twin beams off.

"LED. Something blue." Fate replied distractedly.

"That wouldn't be obvious considering that the headlights are already blue." Arf pointed out.

Fate shrugged. "I like blue." She looked up from the vehicle to hold Nanoha's gaze. "It's the colour of your eyes." She spoke softly to the brunette who blushed a deep crimson.

Arf rolled her eyes. "Right. Blue angel eyes. Do you mind, Nanoha?"

Nanoha shook her head, indicating that she doesn't mind. How could she when Fate wanted it changed to match her eyes?

"She's a beauty, don't you think?" Arf nodded proudly at the gleaming vehicle as she moved to stand beside Fate.

"He." Fate corrected. "It's a he. Bardiche Assault."

Arf raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Okay, Bardiche Assault." She tested the name, letting it roll off her tongue. "I like it. Sounds powerful."

Fate nodded in agreement before patting Arf lightly on the back. "Thanks Arf. He looks great."

"Wait till you hear him roar. But really, I didn't do much. You should thank your beloved Nanoha-chan. She spent several nights working on him." Arf indicated to the brunette with a tilt of her head.

Fate nodded as she watched the brunette removing the headlight cover. Her trusty tool box sat opened by her feet as she wired the fragile circuit board. A surge of warmth filled her heart as Fate watched Nanoha fiddling with her tools. Her gaze swept over the silent vehicle, as she marvelled at its beauty. So this was why Nanoha had been so secretive for the past week and had constantly changed the subject whenever she asked about the darkening eye circles. Barely noticing that Arf had slipped away to give them privacy, Fate started towards the brunette focused on her work.

Slipping her arms around the brunette's slim waist, Fate embraced her tightly from behind.

"Thank you." She whispered into Nanoha's right ear before pressing her lips against the brunette's cheek.

"You are welcome." Nanoha whispered back as she tilted her head back to allow Fate to kiss her fully on the lips.

Finally pulling apart, Fate settled onto the hard cement floor with Nanoha seated between her legs. Her arms were still securely wrapped around the brunette as she rested her chin on a shoulder. Idly watching Nanoha work, she occupied herself by blowing warm streams of air against the brunette's neck. She could distinctly feel the shiver running through Nanoha's body each time her breath made contact with the exposed skin.

"Fate! Stop it. It's ticklish." Nanoha lightly jabbed Fate's ribs with her elbow.

"But I'm bored." Fate complained before nibbling on the bare skin of the brunette's neck.

Nanoha had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from moaning. "And I'm busy." She half- growled as she tightened the screw.

"Let's bring him out for a ride." Fate suggested as she blew hot breath into Nanoha's ear.

Squirming in Fate's embrace, Nanoha tried to focus on her work. "If you would help me, we can bring him out earlier." She muttered.

"Fine. I'll help." Fate scooted back from the brunette, picking up the second set of the circuit boards as she crawled over to the other side of the vehicle. They worked in silence with only the occasional clank as tools were dropped onto the ground or squeaks of protest as the screws were tightened. Nanoha sent a few fugitive glances Fate's way, afraid that she might have somehow offended the blonde.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

They finished at the same moment, Fate surprisingly competent with tools. The blonde stood up, brushing the seat of her dark jeans before she dropped the borrowed tools back into its box. Their eyes met then and Nanoha reached out to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm sorry. That was harsh." She apologized, standing on tip toes to press her lips lightly against the blonde's.

Fate hummed in reply when Nanoha pulled away, her face expressionless. "Forgiven." A grin spread across her features before she leaned forward to recapture Nanoha's lips.

The kiss grew increasingly passionate as Fate's tongue flicked against Nanoha's lips. The second time her tongue darted forward, it was met with no resistance and it delved into the warm cavity. Fate took her time, exploring Nanoha's mouth before rubbing her tongue against the roof of the cavity. A low moan escaped from between their lips and Nanoha pressed herself against Fate's taller frame. The need for air forced them to part reluctantly and they remained with their foreheads touching as they held each other in a close embrace.

"Why?" Fate asked quietly.

Immediately knowing what the blonde was referring to, Nanoha bit her lower lip as she wondered how she should answer.

"Because you want to fulfil the dream that you and Alicia share and I want to give you the means to win since racing makes you the happiest." Nanoha replied honestly.

Fate smiled adoringly at the brunette in her arms. Pulling Nanoha closer, she nuzzled her cheek against the brunette's neck. "You are wrong, you know. Being with you makes me happier than anything in this world ever can." She murmured into Nanoha's ear.

---

A muffled moan broke the silence of the garage followed shortly by the rustling of clothing. Bodies were pressed up against the other as hands rove unchecked. Eyelids were pressed closed as lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Golden blond hair fell forward like a curtain, covering both women's faces. Another moan, this one louder escaped from their partially parted lips. A slender hand traced the curve of a tank top clad back and across a shoulder before running fingers through the golden tresses.

They were in the garage with Nanoha perched on the edge of the Audi and Fate standing between her knees. Nanoha had an arm around Fate's neck while the other explored the blonde's back through the cotton tank top. Fate had both hands on the brunette's waist, keeping Nanoha pressed against her.

Fate slipped her hand beneath Nanoha's white cotton shirt, relishing the feel of warm skin against her fingertips. She felt the brunette stiffen and immediately removed her hand from beneath the top as Nanoha broke their kiss abruptly and scooted back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Fate apologized softly as she averted her gaze.

Nanoha reached out to caress the blonde's left cheek. Fate's hand had been so warm against her skin but her body had reacted on reflex. She was afraid, yet she wanted to feel Fate against her. The memory of the man from years past had resurfaced so suddenly that she had accidentally pushed Fate away.

Fate would never hurt her that way, not like that man or Yuuno.

Sliding forward, she locked her ankles around the back of Fate's knees. Bending slightly so she could meet the blonde's down turned gaze, she took Fate's hand in hers and pointedly placed it beneath her top and on her abdomen. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her boldness and she bit her lip in fear that Fate would pull away. Eyes widening in wonder at the faint tint that graced the blonde's cheeks, she gently dragged Fate's hand across her abdomen. The feeling was overwhelming and she shuddered at the fleeting touch.

Piercing burgundy orbs held hers in an intense gaze as the expressive eyes asked her if it was alright.

"It's alright. Just… be gentle…" Nanoha whispered, leaning up for a kiss.

Fate nodded slowly before her lips held Nanoha's captive. Her fingers tentatively glided across the brunette's flat abdomen before circling around to trace up her spine. She felt Nanoha's breathing hitched as her fingers grazed across the brunette's bare shoulders. Nanoha moaned into Fate's mouth as the blonde's fingertips gently applied pressure across her back. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither willing to yield to the other. Nanoha was getting bolder as she slipped both hands beneath Fate's tank top. She marvelled inwardly at the soft yet toned back of the blonde.

Fate's alabaster skin she decided, was so smooth that it felt like silk.

The temperature in the garage seemed to have shot up a few degrees and it was getting unbearably hot. A heat was ravaging her entire body as she pressed herself harder against the blonde's taller frame.

"Can the both of you stop for five minutes so I can leave?!" An outrageously loud holler sent both women scrambling apart, both panting heavily.

Arf stuck her head from behind her partially opened office door. "Is it safe?" She called out cautiously as she surveyed the garage and the two stunned women. "Good." She concluded before sauntering from her office and down the metal stairs. Her boots made sharp thuds against the stainless steel steps as she bounded her way down the single flight. "I'll be gone before you know it." She winked at a scowling Fate.

"I am so going to kick your ass, Arf." Fate grumbled before taking the very embarrassed Nanoha into her arms again.

"I should be the one kicking asses." Arf scoffed. "Try being stuck in your office and having to listen to smooching sounds while doing paperwork."

Fate turned beet red. "Get out of here already." She mumbled to the triumphant Arf.

"Gladly. Though you might want to continue this in your room. The garage floor is pretty greasy, if you know what I mean." Arf laughed merrily as she shut the stainless steel door and headed into the main house, leaving two visibly embarrassed women staring at the closed door.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the fluff. The next happy dose is not scheduled as yet.

However, crack fics are ongoing. It's so fun writing them!

Review, review, review! *Nudges you towards the green button below*

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nah. I do not own them. =(

Author's Note: Here we go again. Drama!

Read and review please.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 7**

The steering wheel was locked in full right as it was held firmly in a white knuckled grip. Fate gritted her teeth in concentration as she willed the car to turn. Tires struggled to grip the tarmac, failing which; they simply slid to the left, the friction wearing the rubber tires as they left a jagged trail of skid marks. The road was straightening out and Fate slammed on the accelerator pedal moments before the car scraped against the guardrails and possibly off the hill.

She fully intended to return to her Nanoha intact and alive and not in a sealed wooden box.

Heaving a sigh of relief when the tires managed to grip the rough tarmac road and the vehicle jolted forward, Fate focused her mind on the remaining distance of the race.

She should have left the engine as it was and not change it to a V8. Sure the roar as it revs sounded really impressive, but it does not clock as much torque as the V10. Then again, it was a race on winding roads. Not a track for speed. She was glad she chose to drive the BMW M3 instead of the Porsche. Bardiche is definitely perfect for this track.

Yeah, she named the BMW 'Bardiche'.

Nanoha had giggled at her limited choices in names. She had vehemently defended herself, claiming that the name sounded impressive. At least, 'Bardiche' sounded more aggressive than 'Raising Heart'. When the brunette had suggested that, Fate didn't know whether to laugh or gape incredulously. Arf had answered for her by snorting derisively.

And her mechanic had ended up dodging heavy wrenches thrown at her as she scampered out of the garage.

Fate wisely decided on a noncommittal answer at the death glare the brunette shot her, as if daring her to mock the name.

The metallic blue '09 Ford Shelby GT500KR with silver glaciers crisscrossing around the fenders swerved from side to side before her. With its 5.4 litre supercharged V8 engine, Chrono Harlaown had finally given Fate a real challenge.

She hated to admit it, but he might just win this one.

They were halfway down the hill with the Ford in the lead. Fate's BMW was sandwiched between the Ford and with Signum's Audi close on her flanks. She had approximately two kilometres left to get ahead of Chrono and hopefully, stay ahead.

Glancing at her dashboard, she noted with satisfaction that the BMW had yet to attain its top speed. The Ford was probably at its max, the supercharged V8's roaring a monotonous drone.

"He can't go any faster." Fate grinned at the thought. "But Bardiche can." Fate's grin grew wider as she inched the accelerator pedal down a notch.

The next turn was a wide curve with plenty of room to manoeuvre. The Ford steered to the right, intending to take the right turn tight. The vehicle slowed down slightly as Chrono had obviously eased off the accelerator pedal. The tires glided around the curve, in line with the road markings.

Fate, seeing her chance, gunned the engine into the huge space that Chrono had left unblocked to take the turn. Moments before the front bumper made contact with the metal guardrails, Fate spun the steering wheel to the right and released the accelerator pedal completely. With the abrupt loss in engine power, the rear of the BMW swung out to the left from the centripetal force. With the car now facing the road once more, Fate slammed hard on the accelerator pedal. The sudden increase in speed resulted in a mild G-force pressing her back against her seat. Fighting the pressure, she kept her hands on the steering wheel, keeping the vehicle on course.

The BMW was side by side with the Ford.

They were almost at the ending point. She could see the crowd gathered around the parking lot at the base of the hill. They rounded another curve and the crowd was out of sight.

Fate could have overtaken the Ford but the chance of sliding too wide in the last bend would surely compromise her lead. She would much rather bid her time and maintain speed before taking her chances at the last stretch of blissfully straight road.

Besides, Chrono should be really irritated by now.

Chortling at the thought of Chrono throwing a tantrum at Yuuno that his so-called unbeatable car had been beaten, Fate wished she could witness it.

Yuuno may have given Chrono the specifications of her Bardiche. But what he doesn't know is that Bardiche was customized to suit her driving style. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you see it, Chrono wasn't in the same league.

The last bend was coming up ahead and Fate decided to maintain her current speed and position. Chrono was stuck between her car and the slope of the hill; he has no choice but to brake as he took the turn. It was too tight and too dangerous to drift around the corner. Allowing the Ford to move half a car's length ahead at the beginning of the turn, Fate manoeuvred the BMW to the left, choosing to make the right as wide as she could. Bardiche shot ahead as both vehicles were about to complete the bend. Fate set her eyes on the finishing point ahead, she was almost there.

She could almost see Nanoha's face in the distance. The brunette was waving wildly with a huge grin on her face.

Then those azure eyes widened in fear.

The bright glare of headlights in her wing mirror was reflected on to her face. Fate jerked her head to the right to see the Ford heading straight towards her.

The next thing she knew, her head was slammed against the window. In a daze, she fought to keep the car on the road. The vehicle slid towards the guardrails, tires squealing as it tried to grip the tarmac.

The impact was jarring then there was the feeling of weightlessness during the few moments where gravity had yet to lay its claim on the vehicle. The purr of the engine faded out and she could not hear a thing, almost as if she were placed in a vacuum.

Then there was pain, unbearable pain.

It was almost as if she was detached from her body and looking down at herself. She could see the entire event unfolding in third person. She watched in horror as one of the inch thick aluminium pole used to reinforce the guardrails impaled her through her abdomen. The instant it pierced through her flesh, she felt the searing pain.

Gravity finally reached out with its hold and the pole was wrenched from her torso and through the gaping hole it had made in the door frame before it dangled off the slope, still partially attached to the concrete support beams by the road as the car tumbled down.

The world spun upside down, the safety harness keeping her firmly in her seat. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The starless night sky was replaced by overgrown grass before repeating over and over again until the vehicle slammed into the trunk of an oak tree.

It was like déjà vu.

Except this time, she had a front row seat through it all.

Somehow, the BMW had landed the right side up.

Her head was spinning, yet she was still conscious. Weakly, she depressed the button on the release buckle and shrugged off the nylon webbing harness. Pushing on the door, she gave a half hearted kick at the panel and promptly winced in pain. Pressing her right palm against the gaping hole in her abdomen, she fought back the nausea as she struggled to stand.

Her strength was fading, but she was a dying woman on a mission.

The thick fluid seeped through her fingers and onto her black button shirt, its warmth creeping across her cold body. Fate fell to her knees and half crawled up the gentle slope. Her sense of sound returned to her and she could hear the chaos on the road above.

'_Nanoha…'_ She fought the lure of unconsciousness that would numb the pain.

Fate needed to see her.

There was a figure hurrying towards her, slipping and sliding on the wet grass. Then the soothing voice was in her ears, calling out to her.

"Fate! Hang in there, Fate!"

"Na…no…ha…" She murmured as she slumped against the brunette's shoulder. The darkness was here, reaching out to engulf her mind and she was sorely tempted to give in.

"Fate, don't close your eyes. Stay with me!" Nanoha's voice sounded so far away even though she was right there.

Fate's eyelids drooped heavily; she no longer had the strength to resist.

"I…love…you, Nano…ha…" Her eyelids fluttered close and she slumped fully onto the brunette, surrendering herself to the unconsciousness.

"Fate, no! Come on! Wake up!" Nanoha nudged the blonde urgently, tears streaming down her face.

The blonde's breathing slowed, her body cool to the touch as blood leaked out from the untended wound in her abdomen. Nanoha pressed her palm against the gaping hole, applying pressure to stem the flow of blood before she realized that the hole went right _through_ the blonde. Pressing her other palm to the exit wound in the blonde's back, she continuously tried to rouse Fate with her voice.

"You are not being fair, Fate…" Nanoha sobbed. "You haven't heard me say it yet… Wake up…please…please…"

Nanoha's world had just crashed down around her as she held the limp form of Fate in her arms.

"Move aside. We need to get her to the hospital now." A hand was placed firmly on her shoulder and Nanoha looked up at the pink hair woman towering over her. "We can still save her. But we need to go, now." Signum knelt across from Nanoha, a determine glint in her eyes.

"Keep applying pressure on the wound." She instructed as she scooped the unconscious blonde into her arms. Together, they awkwardly climbed the gentle slope and towards the white Audi parked by the broken guardrails with its hazard lights blinking.

The crowd had long since deserted the area, no one willing to be called in as a witness to an illegal event. Even the Ford was gone. All that remained were the pieces of the broken guardrail and the wrecked BMW at the edge of the forest.

Nanoha would have been indignant at the lack of concern from Chrono but she was too numbed with fear and worry to bother otherwise. It did however, aroused her suspicions which not surprisingly, were echoed by the pink hair woman.

"It was a set up. There's no doubt about it. Hayate will look into it and keep you updated." Signum spoke up from the driver's seat as she drove.

Signum watched through her peripheral vision as the brunette nodded, eyes gazing at the serene features of the blonde that she held cradled in her lap while applying pressure on the wounds.

Focusing on the road, she drove way above the speed limit although she took turns carefully so as not to cause additional damage by jerking her passengers. Speeding down the empty streets, she took several turns that led them away from the heart of the city. The two minute ride seemed much longer when the blonde's life was dependant on time itself.

Pulling into the driveway of a private hospital she halted by the waiting stretcher outside the Emergency Room. Nurses rushed towards the vehicle, pulling the passenger door open and gently taking the blonde from Nanoha. Fate was placed laying on her right on the stretcher, a nurse on each side holding gauze against the wounds. A short hair blonde female ran out to meet the stretcher, her pristine white coat indicating that she was a doctor. Her swirling emerald eyes met Signum's and the pink hair woman nodded curtly.

"I want blood pressure, respiratory rate, heart rate and a full blood count. Run a cross-matching and get the bank to send down four units. To the operating room, now. Shario, scrubs." The doctor instructed as her team ran down the squeaky clean hallways with the stretcher.

Nanoha made to follow but a hand on her shoulder stopped her short. "Shamal will do everything she can. You have to be patient." Signum's voice softened slightly as she led the frazzled brunette to the waiting area. "For now, we wait. It's up to Testarossa." She folded her arms across her voluptuous chest, her face unreadable.

Sighing softly, Nanoha began the longest wait of her life.

'_Fate-chan…you can't leave me… Not like this. You can't, Fate.'_

---

"Fate. Fate." A voice called out in the darkness.

Eyelids fluttered opened and burgundy eyes squinted at the bright white light. Fate Testarossa sat up slowly as she took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was and how she got here.

'_It's so peaceful here…'_

She was sitting on a gentle slope, the grass soft beneath her. A light breeze stirred around her, carrying the mild scent of lavender. The skies were clear, not a single cloud blocking the brilliance of the sun. Fate stood up slowly, her eyes darting around at the scenery. She could see the edge of a forest a hundred meters away, the darkness from the shade of the trees appearing foreboding even in the distance.

'_Okay… maybe not as peaceful as I thought.'_

Fate glanced down at her attire; she was wearing her preferred shade of black, in a black button blouse, black jeans and leather boots.

Fate stood out like a sore thumb amidst the lush greenery surrounding her.

"Fate." That same voice again, almost as if it was floating on the wind.

Then Fate saw her.

A mirror image though the other woman was wearing a white sundress instead. Waist long golden blonde locks swayed slightly in the wind as the woman stepped towards her.

Fate's voice caught in her throat. "…Alicia?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Hello, Fate." The other blonde greeted, now only two meters away.

"Alicia-nee?" Fate asked again, unsure if the woman before her was real.

"Yes." Alicia cocked her head to the side, surveying her twin.

"Why…"

It couldn't be.

Alicia was dead.

"You have grown, Fate." Alicia gazed at her sister fondly, burgundy eyes filled with pride. "And so much stronger too." She added.

If Alicia was here, it could only mean that Fate…

"Am I…dead?" Fate whispered.

A sad smile graced the other blonde's lips and Fate stepped back in shock.

"No… I can't… Not yet… Not now…" Fate mumbled as the truth sank in.

"Its not too late, Fate." Alicia reached out to caress her twin's cheek, disappointment written on her features when her hand passed right through.

Fate staggered back in horror as Alicia's image shimmered in and out of focus before solidifying once more.

"It's not your time yet." Alicia's eyes bored into hers, a deep sadness in them.

Fate tentatively reached out to touch the other blonde's hand. She shuddered at the cold when her fingers passed through the image.

"Find the strength within yourself. You belong by her side, Fate." Alicia was fading rapidly.

Fate could see the trees beyond her twin's translucent form. Her mouth gaped opened and closed as she tried to speak.

"It's time to wake up, Fate..."

Alicia disappeared, her voice fading away as darkness seeped into Fate's consciousness.

Then everything was black.

---

"…lucky. It missed her spine although it did pierce right through her gastrointestinal tract…"

"…might have internal bleeding from the GI tract…"

"…muscle layers will take awhile to mend…"

"…keep her under observation for…"

That same voice again, droning on and on about medical facts that she could not understand. She tried to move, but her body would not respond. Her entire body felt cold, all but her right hand. There was warmth surrounding her limp fingers and gentle strokes against the back of her palm. Her mind was fuzzy and it was difficult to focus. There was a monotonous beeping of something to her left and the hiss of a vaporiser. Her senses seemed to be functioning, she could hear, feel and smell. The air stank heavily of disinfectant and alcohol coupled with the occasional floral scent from an air freshener somewhere. She sniffed and her mind vaguely registered that the air was stale. There were several footsteps before the sliding of a wooden door on its track before a click. Then there was silence in the room, saved for the background beeping of a machine.

But she was not alone.

The warmth around her hand was still there as well as the presence of someone. Fingertips brushed again her cheek and across her forehead to push back her bangs. There was breathing near her ear then light pressure from something soft and moist on her cheek

A kiss.

A soothing voice whispered into her ear, sadness and hope intermingled in the soft tone.

"Wake up soon, Fate…"

'_W-who?'_ The darkness enveloped her once again.

---

"How long…is this going to last?" Nanoha asked quietly, head lowered as she studied the white tiled floor.

It had been a week since the accident and Fate had yet to open her eyes or show a single sign of returning to consciousness. No twitching of eyelids or spastic movement of fingers.

Nothing at all.

The EEG reflects the exact same wave pattern everyday, reaffirming that the blonde was indeed in a comatose state. Her wounds were healing slowly but steadily. The internal bleeding had stopped, the tissues of her muscles proliferating well as she healed.

The surgery had been a great success with the exception that Fate was still unconscious.

"I'm sorry Nanoha-chan. I can't give you a specific date. At this point, there is nothing that we can do except to wait. Keep talking to her, it helps." Shamal patted the brunette on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Does it really help?" Nanoha gazed up at the matronly blonde, unshed tears almost brimming over.

"We can only hope." Shamal gently squeezed the brunette's shoulder before striding briskly down the halls.

With a sigh, Nanoha returned to the private ward, seating herself on the sickly orange plastic chair by the bed. Reaching out, she stroked the blonde's cheek tenderly. Swallowing thickly, she put on the most upbeat voice she could muster.

"Hey Fate-chan! Guess what? Arf and I have started on a new project! It looks promising so far, though we only have the car body at the moment. I can't wait to see it when it's done! We spent quite a lot of time on the prints and all before deciding to use the same vinyls as Bardiche Assault's. Speaking about Bardiche Assault, he's waiting for you to take him out. Gosh, I made him sound like a dog needing a walk… but he needs a tunning session soon and we need you for that… So, wake up Fate…please. Just open your eyes…" Nanoha trailed off into sobs.

It was the same routine everyday.

She would visit Fate in the morning, speak to Shamal and ask the same questions before returning to work in the garage. Arf occupied herself with restoring Bardiche any minute she could spare even to the extent of taking naps in her office after pulling an all-nighter. Precia on the other hand, would allow herself to fall into a drunken stupor, breaking down into tears once the alcohol wore off and the vicious cycle would repeat.

There was a soft knock on the wooden door and Nanoha hastened to wipe away the fallen tears. Turning to face the entrance, she watched with mild interest when Hayate entered with Signum close behind. The older woman took up a casual position leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest while Hayate moved to stand at the end of the bed.

Lilac eyes glanced at the display monitors of the many sophisticated equipment hooked up to the blonde. Sadness filled her eyes when she noted the lack of changes in the displays.

It was a rhetorical question, but it was routine.

"How is she?"

Nanoha shrugged.

Hayate sighed softly. "I see. I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan. I don't want to do this here but I do not have much of a choice…"

That got the brunette's attention. Turning partially in her seat, she faced the other brunette, a questioning look in her eyes.

"The Mid-Childa race is coming up. With Yuuno Scrya backing Chrono Harlaown, Chrono-san winning would mean the Scryas controlling the underground. The first thing he would do will be to cast us out. It's a lucrative business opportunity for the Scryas to control Uminari's underground."

"And?"

"After that last…race, the odds are in Chrono's favour and the Scryas are banking on him to win. If he wins, it's pretty much game over for us." Hayate concluded with a helpless shrug.

"It doesn't really matter now does it? Fate…can't race…" Nanoha choked back a sob, unwilling to let the other two women watch her breaking down.

"She can't. But you can." Hayate stated firmly.

"It's not possible. I can't race. I'm only a mechanic."

"Nanoha-chan…"

"I can't." Nanoha interrupted.

Hayate nodded in understanding. "Please think about it…even if it's just a little." Nodding to the pink hair woman, they slipped out unnoticed as Nanoha returned to gazing sadly at the still form of the blonde.

* * *

Author's Note: I realized that this one is like one hell of a rollercoaster ride… But heck. It's necessary. Don't hate me .

A shout-out to xYuki of Team GEMINI and Aoishiro for getting me to work my lazy ass and stop procrastinating.

Review please!

Cheers!

P.S.: Team GEMINI's on a roll! WHOOOO!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual applies. T_T But that doesn't mean I can't wish otherwise.

Author's Note: Pointless gunk ahead. You have been warned.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter 8**

Nanoha sat back on her heels as she scrutinized her work. She was kneeling on the greasy concrete garage floor, a torque wrench in her hand having mounted all four Michelin 20' tyres. The ceramic brake pads were clearly visible behind the five silver spokes. She had no idea why she was even doing this, but she had to admit the end product looks great.

With its bodywork painted a glossy white, its bumpers and fenders stood out in stark contrast in their azure shade. Outfitted with bluish LED headlights, the '09 Nissan GTR SpecV was significantly mellower as compared to the aggressive looking Audi R8 and the BMW M3.

Nodding in satisfaction, Nanoha got up from her position and greeted loudly.

"Hello, Raising Heart."

The vehicle gleamed beneath the bright fluorescent lights.

Nanoha recalled the expression on Fate's face when she had suggested naming the M3, Raising Heart. Fate had looked like she was constipated, so torn was she between bursting into laughter and grimacing in disgust. Nanoha smiled fondly at the memory from two weeks before. So much had happened in such a short frame of time.

When will things return to normal?

When will Fate be by her side once more?

She badly missed gazing into those expressive burgundy eyes and losing herself in their depths. She missed the alluring and sexy tenor voice which never fails to send tingles racing up her spine. She missed the warmth and security within those arms.

Sighing dejectedly, she cast a last glance at the silent vehicle as she stood by the stainless steel garage door.

'_I can't do this, Fate.'_

The lights flickered off with a flip of a switch, darkness blanketing the garage.

---

"Come on! Step on it! You are slower than an old lady."

Nanoha winced at the insult. Chancing a glance to her left and the passenger beside her, Nanoha wondered if she should even be here.

"Stop looking at me. Keep your eyes on the road ahead!" The redhead snapped.

With her little stature and long hair tied in twin braids which ended beyond her waist, the female looked no older than an elementary school child.

Appearances are indeed deceiving.

"Erm…how are you related to Hayate-chan?" Nanoha tried to make light conversation even as she kept her eyes focused ahead.

"We are distant relatives." The redhead replied gruffly.

"Oh…I see… Erm… Vita-chan…"

"Alright. Nantoka or whatever your name is, can you even drive? It's a perfectly straight road and you are barely crawling at 30km/h." The redhead crossed her arms over her chest and turned in her seat to glare at Nanoha.

Nanoha bristled as she muttered darkly. "Why don't you drive then? And it's _Nanoha_."

"I would. But I can't exactly reach the pedals can I?"

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Older than you think."

They fell into silence which lasted mere moments before the redhead spoke.

"Honestly, is this the best you can do? 70km/h? That's barely the speed limit!" Vita growled in irritation.

Nanoha floored the accelerator.

The vehicle surged forward, causing the redhead to slam a palm into the dashboard from the sudden increase in speed. It was childish but at least it stopped the redhead's taunts. The needle inched around the dial of the speedometer before quivering at 300km/h.

The white Nissan GTR sped down the empty highway, twin turbo V8 engine roaring as it revved. The lust scenery beyond the tinted windows flashed by in a blur as individual trees blended into streaks of green and brown.

Vita reached forward and depressed a button on the dashboard. The integrated electronic display panel switched from the image of a speedometer to a GPS navigation system. A beep confirmed that the system was connected and the vehicle was shown as a red dot in the center of the screen.

"There's a turn ahead." Vita leaned back into the leather seat as a flashing green arrow lit up at the top of the screen, pointing right.

Nanoha nodded and sure enough, she could see the bend in the distance. Gripping the steering wheel firmly she kept her eyes glued to the road. It was a gentle curve and Nanoha easily steered the vehicle into it, noting that the lightweight vehicle faced only moderate centrifugal forces as it took the turn.

"We are heading back." The redhead announced more of a statement than a question and Nanoha mutely nodded.

The return trip passed quickly with only the muffled roar of the engine and the whistle of the wind. Soon, they were turning into the ranch's driveway as tires crunched gravel. Guiding the vehicle around the side of the ranch and passed the garage, Nanoha parked by the back porch.

The interior of the vehicle was eerily silent with the engine turned off. A muted click echoed as Vita pushed the passenger door opened. Turning back before she hopped off the vehicle, she made eye contact with the brunette.

"You are getting the hang of it." She nodded curtly to Nanoha and slipped out the vehicle, pushing the door shut behind her before she hurried to the waiting white Audi.

Nanoha sank into her seat, waving weakly at the tinted windows of the Audi as it passed her. The ride had been thrilling but as the adrenaline rush faded, she felt immensely drained.

'_Why am I even doing this? I'm not a racer…I don't have the natural talent that Fate-chan possesses…'_

A little voice piped up from the back of her mind, the simple truth as clear as day.

She wanted to be closer to Fate.

---

The thin blue line of the EEG peaked and fell as it raced across the display in a systematic distribution. Fingers twitched against the white linen bed sheet, curling spastically. A sharp intake of air and eyelids fluttered open. Burgundy eyes squinted as they adjusted to the lighting before glancing around.

A ceiling painted white and partially obscured by the steam spewed forth by a vaporizer. The steady beeping emitted by a machine on her right and accompanied by the background humming of other equipment. The smell of alcohol and disinfectant was heavy in the air.

The place seemed vaguely familiar.

The squeak of rubber soled shoes preceded the rattle of the wooden door as it slid across its track. A brunette with chocolate brown hair dressed in a white nurse uniform and wearing large round spectacles entered her field of vision.

"I'll get the doctor." She smiled gently before leaving the room.

A few moments of relative silence, saved for the monotonous sounds from the equipment.

Low voices grew louder as hurried footsteps approached the room. A woman with shoulder length straw blonde hair smiled warmly as burgundy eyes focused on the matronly doctor's face.

"Can you hear me? I'm going to do some tests, so just relax alright?" The blonde doctor patted an ugly green hospital gown covered shoulder.

Her eyelids were held opened as a penlight was flashed into her left eye.

"Follow the movement of the beam if you can." The doctor encouraged.

Her pupils contracted from the brightness of the narrow beam. Burgundy eye followed the beam obediently as it moved from one side to the next. The procedure was repeated with her right eye and she complied.

"You are doing well. Now, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked in her gentle tone.

Her eyes flicked around, taking in as much of her surroundings as she could without having to turn her head. Recognition lit in her eyes when she realized where she was at.

The matronly doctor nodded in answer to her unspoken reply. "Yes, this is a hospital. Do you know how did you get here?"

She tried to recall something; anything but all she could come up with was a blank. A spike of pain drove through her brain and the dull throbbing of a headache started. On her left, the wave pattern on the EEG display spiked and fell rapidly and the machine beeped in warning.

The blonde doctor glanced at the screen in worry and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Don't stress yourself out. I'm going to inform your family. If you need anything, press this button here..." A remote was placed in her hand and positioned till her thumb was resting against a red button. "…and Nurse Shario will be here immediately. I'll be right back." Her shoulder was squeezed gently and the doctor left.

'_Family?'_ She pondered on the term, trying to will the images that should accompany it to appear.

Her head throbbed harder.

---

"Fate! My little girl!"

The slamming of the wooden door as it hit the end of its tracks coupled with the desperate cry surprised her. But what really caught her off guard was an older woman with waist length mauve hair charging towards her and pulling her into a crushing hug. She was pressed against an ample bosom as the mauve haired woman sobbed.

"Don't tire her out, Testarossa-san." The doctor, Shamal as her name tag stated, cautioned gently and the mauve haired woman loosened her grip slightly.

"Oh Fate… I was so scared…"

She noted the hint of alcohol on the woman's crumpled grey business suit and she wrinkled her nose slightly. However, the embrace gave her a sense of security.

'_It feels like… could it be…?'_

"Mother?" She croaked out hesitantly.

"Yes, Fate. I'm here…" The woman kissed her gently on her forehead.

In a span of an hour, she had learnt two new things.

Firstly, this mauve haired alcoholic is her mother.

Secondly, her name is Fate Testarossa.

She repeated her name over and over in her head, finding a little joy in how that name seemed to suit her so well.

The doctor motioned to her mother and the two women left the ward but not without Precia hugging Fate tightly before she left.

She leaned back against the pillow propped up against the headboard, idly looking around the room.

'_I feel…like I'm missing something.'_

---

A soft knock against the wooden door echoed and Shamal opened the door immediately. Precia turned in her seat to face the entrance as Nanoha hurried in. They had been waiting in silence for the brunette to arrive.

Motioning towards the plush chair next to Precia, Shamal shut the door with a muted click and rounded the wooden desk to sit in her high back chair. The blonde rubbed her temples wearily as the two women gazed expectantly at her from across the desk.

"She appears lucid but there is definitely memory loss but to what extent we do not know."

"Amnesia?" Nanoha leaned forward in her seat, fingers gripping the edge of the wooden desk.

Shamal hesitated momentarily. "Yes. We do not know how long it will last but chances of a complete recovery are fairly high."

"She…doesn't remember a thing?" Precia choked out.

Shamal shook her head sadly. "She can speak fluently, her motor skills are exceptional but she appears to be unable to remember individuals. She's a little weak but otherwise, her vital stats are normal."

Nanoha slumped back into her seat.

"The best that we could do now is to slowly remind her of places and people. That might trigger her memories."

---

She was pushing the green peas around her plate with the plastic spoon. Seeing that it was her first meal in weeks, she had been served a light and very bland gruel with mix vegetables.

Disgusting could not aptly describe the meal.

A light knock on the sliding door interrupted her glare at the food in the hopes that it would combust. Turning to face the door, she waited patiently for whoever it was to enter.

Time held no meaning to her. It simply drifted by as she occupied herself with the view of a park from her window.

The door slid opened, revealing a brunette at the entrance.

She watched with mild curiosity as the brunette entered and slid the door shut behind her. Copper brown hair was pulled up into a side ponytail and a white with blue trimmed cardigan was zipped midway over a white tank top. A white denim skirt and white leather boots completed the outfit. But what stood out the most, was the sadness in those azure orbs that gazed unblinkingly at her.

The brunette crossed the short distance to stand by her bed. Arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and she was pulled into a tight embrace. She could feel the brunette pressing a cheek against her hair.

"I miss you, Fate-chan…"

The embrace was very different from the one that she had shared with her mother. She could distinctly feel the love radiating from the brunette.

'_A sister?'_ She wondered before eliminating it.

'_Not possible. It doesn't feel like family.'_

All too soon, she was released from the embrace and she sorely missed the warmth.

Azure orbs gazed into confused burgundy.

"I'm sorry… That was really nice but…I can't remember… Who...are you?" She gazed questioningly at the brunette, surprised when she saw the flicker of pain flashing across those gentle features. "I'm really sorry…" She offered once more, sincerity evident in her tone.

"It's alright. I'm Takamachi Nanoha… your…an acquan-…a friend. We spent quite a lot of time together."

Nanoha did not know how to reply and had settled for a lame explanation instead. She would have said 'girlfriend' but the Fate now might not be able to accept it. How could someone without her memories simply jump straight back into a relationship? Besides, Shamal had advised her to keep things simple. Fate did not need additional pressure after all.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you…but in a sense, I guess we've already met…" She scratched her cheek sheepishly.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Erm…Takamachi-san, did you know me very well?" She asked hopefully.

"A little?" Nanoha offered, hiding her disappointment at the formal form of address.

Burgundy eyes brightened.

"Could you tell me? I feel lost…can you tell me what I was like?" She asked tentatively, hardly daring to hope. This woman was a huge part of her life, a life that she desperately wanted to remember.

"I guess I could…"

---

A week passed with Nanoha spending most of her time with Fate in the hospital room. It was like they were getting to know each other all over again, completed with the constant flirting and occasional touches that would send the blonde into a blushing fit. Fate was a lot more subdued and easily embarrassed as compared to her former self. However, she was immensely grateful that they still shared the tendency to complete each other's sentences.

It was reassuring to know that deep down, they were still connected.

Fate had been discharged the day before and Shamal had given her the clear bill of health although the blonde doctor frequently dropped by the ranch during the course of the day to check on her patient.

Nanoha bounded down the stairs, her voice echoing through the spacious house as she called out loudly.

"Fate-chan?"

She found the blonde sprawled on the couch in the living room, the television remote in her hand with the idiot box on.

"Fate-chan?" The blonde glanced up to meet her eyes.

Moving across the room, Nanoha perched one of the arm rests. "What are you watching?" She glanced at the screen with curiosity.

A cartoon was playing on the screen with the sound on high. A young girl holding a wand with a red heart at the top flew across the screen and the clash of a battle boomed from the surround sound system.

"Magical Girls" Fate replied absently, her attention returning to the screen.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow; she never knew Fate watched cartoons.

As if the blonde could hear her thoughts, Fate explained. "The lead character reminds me of you." Burgundy eyes met hers. "Although the original is way better." The corner of her lip pulled up in a half smile.

Nanoha blushed.

"Erm…do you want to finish it? There's something I want to show you…" Nanoha bit her lip nervously.

Fate jumped up from the couch, the television flicked off before she had straightened. "Great! Let's go!" Her show forgotten, she grabbed the brunette's hand and excitedly dragged the stumbling Nanoha to the door.

---

The black Aston Martin pulled to a stop in the parking lot. Fate stepped out from the vehicle, breathing in deeply as she sighed in contentment.

They were at the parking lot at the very top of the hill, the same one where they had their first kiss. This time was a little different though. Instead of the beautiful night view of twinkling lights from the city, the setting sun cast an orange hue onto the city.

Fate leaned against the railings, enjoying the cool evening breeze that swept her golden blonde hair back. Folding her elbows on the cool metal railings, she rested her chin against them.

"This place seems familiar."

Nanoha's heart leapt into her throat.

"This place…is of significance to me… no…" The blonde corrected herself as she looked over her shoulder at Nanoha. "…to us."

"Did you remember something?" Nanoha asked breathlessly.

Fate stared off into the distance before shaking her head. "Not really… Just a few images. I remember standing here with you at night…and that's about it." She sighed in frustration.

"Take your time, Fate-chan…"

'_I'll always wait for you.'_ Nanoha added in her mind.

They stood in comfortable silence, watching as the sun sank down the horizon and the crickets began their night song.

---

Nanoha woke up in confusion. Arms were wrapped securely around her waist and warm breath tickled her neck. She breathed in the comforting floral scent and immediately remembered.

Fate.

They had been sitting on the blonde's bed, talking about nothing in particular and simply enjoying each other's presence until the blonde had yawned hugely. Nanoha had immediately shoved the blonde back onto the soft mattress, insisting that it was time for bed. She had been about to leave when the blonde had stopped her and begged her to stay the night. Those puppy dog eyes were too irresistible and she had obliged. Fate had slid across the huge bed and to the furthest side with her back against her wall. Nanoha had immediately noted that Fate still had the same old habits, it was a reassuring fact indeed. They had fallen asleep with each woman on either side of the bed, separated by a huge gap. Sometime during the night, the blonde had shifted closer to her.

Which was the position that Nanoha had woken up in; Fate's cheek pressed against her chin and their legs tangled beneath the sheets. Moving slowly, Nanoha shifted back just enough to gaze at the blonde's serene features.

"If only you knew, Fate…" Nanoha murmured quietly in the darkness.

Pressing her lips against the blonde's cheeks, she left a lingering kiss on the soft flesh. Burgundy eyes opened and held her gaze, causing her to flush in embarrassment at having been caught. Before she could apologize, a small smile graced those lips that she longed to feel against hers and Fate snuggled closer to her, cheek nuzzling her neck. The blonde's breathing slowed as Fate fell back to sleep.

At the very least, Fate had not pushed her away in disgust.

* * *

Author's Note: Somehow, the way Fate woke up isn't very dramatic… I guess I will be seeing quite a bit of constructive criticism for this chapter…

Do review please!

smiggers  
Team GEMINI  
(Although this is an independent project… but hey xYuki!)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The usual applies here.

Author's Note: This one's for you Yuki.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter Nine**

The white Nissan GTR rounded the corner before surging forward in a sudden burst of speed. Its glossy coat shimmered beneath the bright morning light as it rounded another curve and proceeded to weave through a winding section.

Vita jabbed at the green button of the walkie-talkie and barked into the equipment. "You are losing speed on the turns."

Fate watched with interest as the Nissan sped passed again, spraying up water from the puddles left by the rain the night before. Turning to scrutinize the redhead sitting on the bench next to her, she took in Vita's choice of a gothic white tee-shirt and a black and red pleated skirt with knee high black stockings.

"What are you looking at?" Vita cast an irritated glance at the amused blonde.

"Nothing." Fate smiled. "Are you training Takamachi-san?" She asked in curiosity.

"Sort of." Vita replied distractedly as her eyes followed the white vehicle rounding a particularly tight turn.

"Takamachi-san is some sort of race car driver?" Fate turned to face the redhead.

Vita raised an eyebrow sceptically at the blonde. "No. You are the racer, you 'tard."

Fate blinked in surprised at the hostility before her sluggish mind registered Vita's words.

"I am a racer?" She echoed incredulously.

"Yeah. And a damn good one too." Vita jumped to her feet as the Nissan rounded the last corner and gradually slowed to a stop by the tracks.

Nanoha staggered out from the white Nissan and stumbled towards the two women in the shade of the garage. Twenty laps at 8am in the morning coupled with the cackling of the walkie-talkie as Vita yelled at her was giving her a severe headache. Besides, having Fate as an audience simply added to the pressure.

"Take a break." Vita instructed, pointing at the bench where Fate was perched on.

Nanoha heaved a sigh of relief, about to express her gratitude when the little redhead continued.

"We'll do another set later."

Nanoha stumbled towards the bench and sprawl onto the hard wood. Vita pointed her index finger at Fate, motioning the blonde to stand.

"You. Get a car and get on the tracks."

"Huh?" Fate blinked in confusion.

"We can't, Vita-chan. Shamal-san said she was not to do anything taxing!" Nanoha protested, her earlier fatigue dissipating in an instant.

"Shamal isn't here. You are riding shotgun, Nantoka."

"_Nanoha._" The brunette stressed.

"Whatever. Get goldilocks a car." Vita waved them towards the garage before turning her back on the two women.

"Is she always like that?" Fate whispered to the fuming brunette as they made the trip to the basement garage.

"I wouldn't know. We met just a couple of weeks ago…" Nanoha pushed the stainless steel door opened and the automatic light sensor triggered the interior lighting.

They stood just inside the entrance of the mostly empty parking garage and Nanoha waved an arm at the cars parked neatly side by side. "Pick one."

"Any one?"

"Yeah. They are all yours." Nanoha guided the awestruck blonde towards the vehicles.

"Wow…" Fate stared at the vehicles parked in a row before her.

A glossy black BMW M3 with neon yellow highlights running along the bottom of the car body with twin stripes down the center lengthwise. The letters 'Bardiche' were inscribed in matching yellow on the front right bumper. Burgundy eyes flicked to the next vehicle in line, a nondescript black Aston Martin DB9. A car of unknown make and model stood covered with a grey dust cover and finally, the last car in the line up, a metallic black '08 Porsche 997 GT2. But of course, she couldn't tell one car model from the next.

"Well… erm… that one then." Fate pointed to the metallic black '08 Porsche 997 GT2.

Nanoha nodded and both women walked towards the vehicle parked furthest away. "Did you pick randomly?" Nanoha wondered aloud.

Fate nodded in affirmative. "Yeah. This one looks cool. What make and model is it?"

Nanoha stared at the blonde incredulously. The blonde clearly could not remember even a figment of her past self. "It's a 2008 Porsche 997 GT2 with a V6 engine. Not the fastest car here but its perfectly street legal."

The blonde's lips formed an 'O' as she absorbed the information while they covered the remaining distance in several long strides. Standing before the vehicle, Fate hesitated as Nanoha climbed into the passenger's seat. At the questioning glance the brunette shot her, the blonde shook her head slightly and settled herself in the driver's seat.

Fate stared at the dashboard; the many instruments seemed awfully familiar. Running her palm against the smooth leather of the steering wheel, a strange feeling welled up in her chest; like she was reunited with something precious. Almost on instinct, her right hand found the ignition and the engine purred to a start.

"Right. How do I do this?" Fate muttered to herself.

In the passenger seat, Nanoha wondered if this was a good idea.

Somehow, Fate had figured out how to get the vehicle moving almost unconsciously. Her hand grasped the gear stick, shifting it to first before gently stepping on the accelerator. The Porsche rolled forward, engine humming in content as Fate easily steered the vehicle towards the exit.

It was a step closer to recovery.

Fate remembered how to drive.

---

"Vita? Where's Fate-chan?" Shamal asked worriedly as she hurried towards the redhead standing beneath the shade of the garage.

Vita nodded towards the glossy black Porsche speeding around the tracks. "She's doing pretty well out there."

"You let her drive?!" The usually calm doctor nearly screamed in alarm at the nonchalant redhead.

Shamal massaged her temples in an attempt to ease the sudden throbbing. Her _amnesic_ patient was driving a barely street legal car at speeds way above the city's limits. It was an accident waiting to happen.

"She will be fine. Nanoha is with her."

She nodded, trying to believe Vita's words and possibly save herself from having a panic fit. The bright morning sun was reflected into her eyes and she stepped back into the garage entrance and into the shade to see better.

Shamal's eyes widened as she watched in horror at the Porsche swerving wildly behind the lithe redhead that had turned away to face her. Noticing the distress plainly written on the older blonde's features, Vita whirled around.

"Shit." She swore.

---

The vehicle spun around in circles, tires squealing in protest as they tried to grip the tarmac. The burnt rubber left skid marks on the even road, their paths crisscrossing several times and leaving a messy web of black. Nanoha braced her left forearm against the door as her right palm pushed against the dashboard and squeezed her eyes shut. Fate on the other hand, was fighting the momentum as she struggled to wrench the steering wheel to the opposite direction to counter the unintentional spin.

The scenery of the forest and the ranch stopped spinning around them as the vehicle halted suddenly. Smoke hissed from beneath the front hood as the tires gave off a foul odour. The occupants of the vehicle jerked forwards from the inertia and Fate slammed her head against the steering wheel.

The engine was cut off and the silence seemed eerie. Nanoha slumped back into her seat, feeling dizzy and a little nauseous from all that spinning around. It took a few moments for her head to stop spinning and the world to right itself before she turned to her right to check on the blonde.

"Fate?" She called out worriedly.

The blonde was gazing blankly out of the windshield, her eyes unfocused as she stared unseeingly ahead.

"Fate?" Nanoha tried again, gently nudging the blonde in the shoulder.

She struggled to control the returning nauseousness, fearful that the entire nightmare from three weeks before was repeating. Her eyes made a quick scan of the blonde, noting with relief that there were no obvious signs of bleeding or injury.

"Fate?" She grasped the blonde's shoulder, shaking the dazed woman slightly.

Burgundy eyes met hers as Fate turned to face her. Recognition flickered in those depthless orbs. "Nanoha?"

The brunette froze at the mention of her name. Fate had not called her by her given name ever since the blonde had woken up.

Could it be?

She did not dare to hope. It was too much to wish so hard for something only to be disappointed yet again.

"Nanoha." The blonde repeated.

Those burgundy eyes that used to hold confusion were now blazing with certainty.

"Fate? Are you…?"

The blonde leaned over the gearbox, ignoring the uncomfortable position she was in with the gear lever prodding her in the abdomen as she pulled the misty eyed brunette into an embrace.

"I miss you too…" She murmured into the brunette's ear. "So much…" A soft sigh. "I never thought I'd get to hold you again…"

Dampness dropped onto her shirt as the tears obscuring azure eyes fell silently. The embrace was returned as arms wrapped around her back. In the blonde's arms, Nanoha sobbed quietly.

They were both whole again.

Their moment was interrupted as the driver's door was wrenched open by a frantic Shamal.

"Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan! Are the both of you alright?" Her eyes widened as she noticed the private moment she had intruded on and promptly withdrew from the vehicle. "Guess no harm done…" She muttered as she shut the door behind her.

Vita smirked as she stood behind the relieved blonde and crossed her arms. "Maybe you should just give your amnesic patients a good smack on the head."

Shamal frowned. "Repeated concussions may result in severe consequences such as cerebral edema and…" She rambled on; oblivious that Vita had already slipped away.

---

Nanoha lay back on her bed, one hand absently stroking the soft pale pink comforter while her other arm was draped across her eyes. Shamal had insisted on doing a full medical check up on Fate as soon as they had stepped out from the vehicle. It was almost midnight and her gorgeous ex-amnesic girlfriend had yet to return.

Reaching up, she pulled one of her fluffy pillows into her arms and curled onto her side. She shifted to make herself comfortable, straightening out her pyjamas top that had twisted around her torso. Sighing into the soft pillow, she wished she was hugging Fate instead.

Idly, she wondered why Hayate and her team would go to such extends to help her and Fate. Before the whole incident with Yuuno, they had been rivals until Hayate had extended an unexpected friendship. Not just that, the short haired brunette had rendered them aid several times throughout Fate's recovery. Yagami Hayate was a woman with many connections and a very hazy background.

'_She's more than who she claims to be.'_ Nanoha decided.  
The soft knock on her door and the muffled voice that she had been waiting to hear broke through her thoughts and Nanoha raised her head.

"Nanoha? Are you still awake? I'm coming in…"

The door swung opened silently on its well oiled hinges and Fate stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind her, she smiled at the brunette on the bed.

"Hey, you." She called softly.

Nanoha smiled back in return as she raised her hand towards the blonde who promptly moved towards her and took her hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her left hand holding the brunette's right, Fate reached out with her other hand to stroke Nanoha's cheek tenderly. Nanoha pressed her cheek against the blonde's palm, relishing the warmth as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"Mmm…I miss this…" She sighed contentedly.

Opening her eyes to meet the gentle burgundy orbs, Nanoha tugged the blonde forwards until Fate was lying beside her. Slipping her arms around the blonde's waist, she snuggled closer, head tucked beneath Fate's chin. She felt arms wrapping around her body, one beneath her neck and the other draping across her waist. Lips brushed gently against her hair and she shut her eyes in bliss.

"I'm sorry…" Fate murmured softly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Whatever for?" Nanoha whispered sleepily.

"The whole amnesic thing. It must have hurt a lot for you…"

"At least you are fine now…" Nanoha peered curiously at the sombre blonde. "I'm surprised you remembered what happened when you were in an amnesic state. Is that normal?"

Fate chuckled softly. "Shamal found it odd. She mentioned something about retrograde amnesia and how driving had triggered my memory. Something along those lines anyway, I couldn't understand half of what she was saying…"

"So you remembered how mean you were to me as well?" Nanoha grumbled.

"I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you?"

"You'd better." Nanoha snuggled back against Fate and closed her eyes, allowing the lull of peaceful slumber to claim her.

She was warm and safe. Most of all, she was whole again.

Fate fumbled for the switch of the bedside lamp, flicking it off and casting the room in darkness. Wrapping her arms securely around the angel she held, she grazed her lips against chestnut locks and murmured softly. "I love you."

---

They stood before the entrance of the theatre, scrutinizing the lighted posters of the movies currently running. Earlier, Nanoha had suggested a movie and simply enjoying themselves.

So here they were, standing at the entrance of the city's biggest theatre and completely undecided.

"Hmmm… Why don't you pick one, Nanoha?" Fate turned to the thoughtful brunette on her right.

Nanoha hummed distractedly in response, her attention fixated on the colourful poster a meter away. Following the brunette's intense gaze, Fate took in the image on the poster.

A young woman with dark raven hair and a faint blush on her cheeks stood in the foreground with the fingers of her right hand poised on the neck of a three-colour sunburst Fender Stratocaster jazz bass and a tortoiseshell pick guard held between her left index and thumb. Clad in a maid's outfit with that vulnerable expression on her fair features, she was every man's and woman's fantasy. The remaining three members of the band stood in the background. A blonde on the keyboard, a guitarist with short chestnut locks and the drummer with her brown locks held back by a hair band. The words 'K-ON' printed in bolded red comic sans script adorned the top third of the poster with the words 'Moe~ Moe~ kyun' accompanying them in smaller italics.

Fate turned to the brunette by her side and raised an eyebrow sceptically. "This?"

Nanoha nodded, her bottom lip protruding in a pout as she willed tears to rim her lower eyelids in a puppy dog look.

"Seriously, this?" Fate reaffirmed and the brunette nodded eagerly.

"It looks like a rip-off from the box office failure 'School of Rock'... except this one has a way more attractive leading character."

"I'm sure they will sound better as well. They are gaining popularity recently." Nanoha added, eyes shinning eagerly.

"Popular eh? I've never heard of them." Fate scoffed.

"Well, you were out cold for weeks."

"Well, I've been out of it for weeks and I haven't heard a squeak about them." Fate countered.

Nanoha stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "Fine. What do you want to watch then?"

"Hmm…"

Fate tapped a finger thoughtfully against her chin before brightening up. Grabbing Nanoha's hand in hers, she led the brunette to the ticketing counter where the female teen checked them out before greeting them and repeating a well rehearsed line.

"Two tickets for K-ON please." Fate replied pleasantly. "And the butter popcorn combo." She glanced at the brunette before correcting herself. "Make that a large please."

As soon as they had left the counter, Nanoha tugged on Fate's black sweater.

"I thought you didn't want to watch that?"

Fate shrugged. "It had the best looking lead."

At that, Nanoha smacked her girlfriend hard on the arm.

---

"There will be a race tonight." Arf announced as she strode into the garage.

Nanoha looked up from her squatting position on the cemented ground as Fate slid out from beneath the raised BMW M3. Wiping her hands on Nanoha's overalls clad thighs; Fate ignored the brunette's protests as she rose to her feet.

"Time and venue?"

"Starting point's at the old powerhouse entrance. 0000 hours." Arf replied crisply from her leaning position against the garage closed shutters.

"Right. Guess I should get ready then." Fate scratched her cheek thoughtfully.

Nodding towards the still squatting brunette, Arf spoke up. "What about you, Nanoha-chan?"

The brunette rose to her feet. "I'm going as well."

"No, you're not." Fate objected. "It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fate, I'll be fine. I've been practising with Vita-chan for weeks."

"Practising isn't the same as a real race… Besides, Chrono Harlaown would most likely be racing as well. We don't know what he might do to win." Fate argued.

"It's a good opportunity for her debut." Arf piped up from her corner.

"Don't encourage her, Arf." Fate glared at the nonchalant woman. "Nanoha, please." She begged.

The brunette nodded reluctantly. She wasn't too keen to race either yet some part of her wanted to be with Fate through it all. Now that she had given it more thought, her participation would only cause the blonde to lose focus while worrying. She might not be cut out for racing but she will definitely provide Fate with the best vehicle. But that did not mean she would give up easily.

"Come back safely to me, Fate."

"I will." Fate promised.

---

Fingers tapped impatiently against the rosewood desk as the high back leather chair was reclined. The ringing from the desk phone halted the random tapping and the receiver was scooped up fluidly. The phone was pressed to an ear, the recipient listening closely.

"She's what?" Yuuno snapped. "I thought I made it clear to take her out indefinitely."

He listened quietly for a few moments.

"Fine. You know what happens if she wins the Mid-Childa races, Harlaown. You know you can't afford to bear the consequences." With that, he slammed the receiver on to its cradle.

Leaning back, he tapped his lacquered fountain pen against the desk as he pondered his options. Chrono Harlaown was fast living out his usefulness and he had yet to accomplish what they had agreed on. He needed to find another way to get rid of the Testarossa group, even at the expense of Nanoha.

Grimacing slightly at the mere thought of her name, he slammed his fist against the desk in frustration. What does that Fate Testarossa has that he doesn't?

"Forget her, Yuuno. You don't need someone like her." He spoke aloud to the empty room.

Yes, he no longer needed Takamachi Nanoha to accomplish his goals.

She was… dispensable.

He refused to watch the company that his parents had left him being destroyed under his watch. His parents' life work was dependant on the upcoming race. One wrong step and the precautions they have taken, the connections they have painstakingly forged and all the effort they have put in, everything would be for naught.

All he needed was to take out Fate.

Preferably, permanently.

---

"Nanoha? What are you doing?" Fate scratched her cheek in puzzlement as she eyed the brunette following her.

"Coming with you, of course." Nanoha replied as she brushed past the confused blonde and strode deeper into the basement garage.

"Nanoha…" Fate sighed in exasperation. "I thought we went through this already…"

"Just this once. I'd feel better if I'm out there with you." Nanoha pulled opened the driver's door of her Nissan GTR.

"And _I_ would feel better if you stayed at home." Fate kept the door opened as she glared at the nonchalant brunette in the driver's seat.

Nanoha looked up to meet the unrelenting gaze of the blonde before sighing and stepping out from the vehicle. Wrapping her arms around the taller blonde's neck, she lightly kissed the side of Fate's lips.

"Just this once. Let me be by your side." She whispered into the stoic blonde's ear.

"You already are." Fate replied, her expression softening.

"I want to be closer. I want to experience what you feel when racing."

Fate hesitated; she did not know how to deny the brunette from something like that.

"Please, Fate. Just this once. I will be careful."

Unable to stop herself, she nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Another filler. I'm getting a major block… and I'm blatantly advertising for K-ON in this chapter… don't shoot me..

Review please…

P.S.: Sneak preview for the upcoming Team GEMINI novel.

**

* * *

**

名無し

**(Nameless): What we are**

Fate walked beside Nanoha, her right arm slung over the older woman's shoulder possessively, glaring at anyone that dared look in their direction. Nanoha is her girl, and it would take a full army of hormonal teenagers to even get her an inch away from the copper haired woman. Nanoha had her own arms coiled around the other woman's waist, the embrace was lithe, but possessive.

"Hope you don't mind I'll only be pretending to pay attention to what you have to say while we're in that bloody bookstore." Fate told Nanoha with a halfhearted smile.

Nanoha didn't even bat an eye when she replied, "I never expected you to care about the bookstore."

"Oh..."

"I know you well enough. Plus I've been meaning to check it out, but I just didn't want to go alone," Nanoha clung onto Fate tighter, her head resting against the blonde's shoulder, a peaceful little smile on her adorable face. "Plus I think the cashier there has a thing for me."

"Aha," Fate's grin faded into a sour scowl, her hold around Nanoha tightening to a where the top of copper haired girl's head was tucked underneath Fate's chin.

"You're jealous now aren't you Baby?"

"No."

"Really?"

"..."

"So you are jealous then?" Nanoha hummed happily when Fate grunted unhappily.

Nanoha knew full well that her boyish girlfriend was the jealous type. Whenever a cute boy would walk up to her, Nanoha would return the flirt just to see Fate's jealous glare. Perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows creasing together, beautiful burgundy eyes flaring in rage, lush lips pursing together, and the way Fate's tender hands would ball into shaking fist of anger. Normal people would find Fate's behavior to be repulsive and controlling, but Nanoha loved that about her girlfriend. The possessiveness Fate had for her, the knowledge that the beautiful teenager wanted for no one else to near her, this fact made Nanoha extremely happy.

The two lovers stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change from the red hand sign to a green bystander walking. Nanoha took this very limited time to take advantage of the small distance between her Fate. She snatched Fate's hat off of her head and stood up on her tiptoes, grabbed hold of Fate's collar in the process and bringing the tall girl down to her level, meeting in deep kiss. While Fate had her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the intimate gesture, Nanoha had one eye cracked open to watch the street sign. Fate's hand crawled up Nanoha's back slowly, the fleece sweater she had on crawled up ever so slightly as Fate's hand continue to climb. Nanoha realized that the kiss was getting too passionate for public display, she decided that it was time to break and just hold the other girl close to her.

Slowly but reluctantly, Nanoha broke apart from her lover. The two shared a brief gaze before Nanoha turned to the street sign which had just turned green.

"We are never doing that again." Nanoha grumbled, out of breath.

"You say that now, and you've said it before."

"Can it blondie."

"Fine, fine," Fate chuckled. "Let's go see that book thing of yours."

* * *

There we go. Click on the green button please. =D


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing as usual. Not even the cars T_T

Author's Note: This one is a little early. The next one might take a while though…we are nearing the end of this adrenaline packed journey… enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter Ten**

The black Audi R8 cruised steadily down the empty streets, a white Nissan GTR trailing a few car lengths back. The two cars made their way though the quiet city, neither vehicle crossing the speed limits. Reaching the city borders, the Audi cut into the deserted oncoming traffic lane and slowed down to drive alongside the Nissan.

A pop song erupted from the pink cell phone on the dashboard, the jangle disrupting the quiet in the vehicle. With one hand, Nanoha fumbled with the Bluetooth device as she placed it to her ear. The call was connected and Fate's sultry voice came through the line.

"Hey." The blonde greeted.

"Mm."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be. I'll keep the line open."

"It's fine. Win for me, Fate-chan."

"I will. Stay close to me, alright?"

They were nearing the starting point. The abandoned powerhouse loomed like a dark mass before them as it towered over the empty highway. Held at such a deserted area, there were no crowds gathered this night. Signum's white Audi was parked on the shoulder, the engine still running as the orange hazard lights blinked. Fate slowed down and fell in behind Nanoha's Nissan as they covered the remaining distance quickly. Parking on the shoulder, they waited for the last driver.

The roar of the V8 engine announced the arrival of the Ford Shelby as it charged down the empty highway. The clock struck midnight and the Ford sped past the starting point. Signum's TT followed close behind as Fate's R8 and Nanoha's GTR brought up the flank. The four vehicles moved like a procession at high speed as they raced down the straight way.

The race had begun.

"Nanoha."

"I know." Nanoha replied.

Fate stopped herself before voicing her worry at the distress in the brunette's voice. Even through the line, she could distinctly hear the nervousness from the brunette's tone. Turning the steering wheel slightly to the right, she drove on the oncoming lane as the Nissan mimicked her R8 on the other side. The two vehicles passed the white TT and continued accelerating until they were speeding alongside the Ford. With the Ford sandwiched between them and the TT bringing up the rear, the four vehicles kept the formation intact as they rounded the gentle right bend with both the GTR and the R8 maintaining speed as they drove almost fender to fender on either side of the Ford.

There was a stretch of winding road five hundred meters ahead and Fate gunned the engine. Glancing through the passenger window, she sighed with relief that Nanoha had managed to pass the Ford without incident and was keeping pace with her. The Audi TT inched forward and tailgated the Ford as they neared the first curve. Stuck in this formation, the Ford had no choice but to maintain its current speed with limited room to manoeuvre.

Signum nodded in satisfaction at the vast improvements Nanoha had made. The brunette had started out as an extremely cautious driver who barely hit the speed limit. There was no denying that she had the potential to be a very successful racer with her intimate knowledge of the vehicle that she had so painstakingly built and tuned. With a little help from Vita and a whole lot of taunting, the brunette had finally tapped into her talents.

Entering the first right bend, Fate watched through her rear view mirror as the Ford swerved from side to side, looking for a way to pass the two vehicles obstructing its way. The R8 and the GTR took the turns easily with the R8 in the lead.

Chrono gritted his teeth in irritation as he tried to overtake the two vehicles before him. They were evenly spaced out, leaving barely enough room for a car to pass on either side. As if that was not infuriating enough, the white Audi TT was driving too close for comfort behind him.

A slight drop in speed and he would have the TT halfway up his boot.

Frowning, he re-evaluated his options. He could not afford to lose, especially not when his everything was dependant upon an illegal street race. Grimacing at what he would have to do, he pushed the nagging conscience to the back of his mind.

Now was not the time to feel guilty.

Flooring the accelerator, the Ford surged forward and nudged the back of the R8. Forcefully pushing his way between the two vehicles, he jerked the steering wheel to the right and rammed the rear of the R8 hard. The R8 swung into his path from the forceful nudge and he swerved quickly to the left to avoid hitting the off course vehicle.

---

"Fate!" Nanoha yelled in alarm into the Bluetooth device as she watched the black Audi R8 spinning wildly in her rear view mirror. Releasing the accelerator pedal, she shifted her foot to tap on the brake when Fate grunted.

"Don't stop. Keep going." The blonde instructed.

"But…"

"I'm fine. Go fast, Nanoha. I'll catch up."

True to her words, the black R8 stopped its crazed spinning and swerved from side to side slightly before Fate regained full control of the vehicle. Nanoha watched in worry as the R8 passed the white TT quickly and zigzagged behind the Ford that was tailgating her Nissan dangerously. Remembering Fate's words, Nanoha depressed the accelerator pedal further and the Nissan responded by surging forward. The distance between her vehicle and the Ford widened considerably as the dark scenery whizzed by beyond her windows. The LED headlights of the Ford became mere pinpricks in the distance as she kept her foot on the accelerator. Glancing occasionally at her rear view mirror, she did not know whether to sigh with relief that she could not see anyone behind her or worry that some sort of accident had happened further back.

The sonorous rumble of an exhaust could be heard above the purr of the Nissan's engine and twin pricks of light grew increasingly larger in her rear wheel mirror. Nanoha anxiously chewed on her lower lip even as she maintained her current speed. Another set of headlights were reflected in the narrow mirror and Nanoha unconsciously tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

The R8 and the Ford charged forwards next to each other with the R8 ahead by a mere meter. They were gaining rapidly on the Nissan and Nanoha mentally urged her vehicle to go faster. In a burst of speed, the Ford shot forward, bumper to bumper with the black R8.

Quickly accessing the situation, she prepared herself for effective counter measures.

The first nudge was light, the front bumper of the Ford glancing off her rear. The impact was barely noticeable. The second nudge was harder, the jarring impact sending her lightweight vehicle swerving to the left. Releasing the accelerator slightly, Nanoha turned the steering wheel to the right before depressing the accelerator pedal. The Nissan shot forward, narrowly avoiding the wide swerve the Ford had attempted to knock it off course. Throwing caution to the winds, Nanoha kept her eyes fixated on the road ahead as she navigated the Nissan down the winding road.

The loud squeal of tires interrupted the contented purr of the Nissan's V8 and Nanoha chanced a glance at her rear view mirror. A haze of smoke obscured most of the road behind her until the beams from bluish LED headlights broke through and the black Audi R8 burst through the thick smoke. The R8 charged forward like a crazed bat out of hell with the TT trailing a couple car lengths back.

The R8 slowed down slightly to cruise alongside the Nissan at top speed. They were nearing the ending point, having made a complete round of the predetermined course. Side by side, they sped pass the iron wrought gates of the abandoned powerhouse before making a three point turn on the narrow road.

They had won in a draw.

Passing the white Audi TT on their way back through the course, the LED headlights of the TT blinked twice before they parted ways with Signum who was returning to the city.

They found the Ford Shelby obstructing the narrow road with its length, the engine running and smoke hissing from the tires. Pulling off the road, Fate parked on the dirt and waited till Nanoha had followed suit before stepping out of her vehicle. Gesturing for the brunette to stay put, she cautiously stepped towards the Ford.

The high beams of the Ford flashed its blinding glares into her face and Fate raised her arm to shield her eyes. Half blinded by the bright intensity of the white LED head lights, she stumbled backwards. The revving engine made her flinch like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. The Ford was bearing on her, high beams turned on to keep her dazzled by its intensity as it rapidly gained speed. Another set of headlights flashed behind her followed by the roar of a familiar engine.

She was trapped between two vehicles on a straight path towards each other with her in the dead center.

The white Nissan skidded around her motionless frame and charged straight towards the body of the Ford. With a sickening crunch of metal, it left a huge dent in the Ford's driver's door. The sturdy vehicle veered off the road, skidding with tires locked and onto the strip of dirt before the tires regain traction and roared away.

The Nissan squealed to a halt, thin trails of black smoke spiralling into the air before the cool night breeze sent them scattering. Apart from a broken front bumper and a slightly misshapen hood, the vehicle was intact. But alas, the same could not be said for the driver.

Fate wrenched the driver's door opened, her eyes frantically scanning the trembling form of the brunette. Azure eyes were clouded with a combination of shock and fear as the brunette stared blankly through the windshield. Reaching in, Fate unfastened the seat belt and forcefully pulled the shaking brunette into her arms.

"It's okay…" Fate murmured as she stroked chestnut locks reassuringly.

Somehow, their roles had flipped. She had been the one standing helpless between two oncoming vehicles, convinced that she would be reduced to being scraped off the rough tarmac. Yet it was the brunette who had reflexively acted to save her who was now in shock.

"Come on, Nanoha."

Grabbing the key from the ignition, Fate led the brunette towards her Audi, unwilling to have Nanoha drive after what had happened earlier. The brunette was not in the right state of mind to pilot a vehicle and she was unwilling to risk otherwise.

The ride back was mostly silent, until the brunette turned to her and spoke suddenly.

"Why did he do that? What has he got against you, Fate-chan?" Nanoha bit her lower lip even as her eyes surveyed the blonde's features.

"I don't know. Chrono used to be a respectable driver who makes good on his promises."

"I guess it could be Yuuno…"

"Nanoha," Fate took her eyes off the road to glance at the thoughtful brunette. "-exactly how does Yuuno fit into all this? There's only so much information we could dig up on him and they look really suspicious."

"Why did Precia-san hire him then?" Nanoha answered with a question of her own.

Fate stared at the brunette in disbelief. "Is that what he told you? He offered his services barely an hour after Mother had spoken to you over the phone. We weren't very keen on taking up his offer, but he was extremely insistent."

"Have you heard of the Scrya family?"

Fate nodded. "Yeah. Scrya Corporation, huge hush-hush business with an office downtown."

"He's an archaeologist by trade and so were his family. They do quite a number of things apart from digging through ruins and such. I don't know much except that they trade off some of their findings."

"Black market?" Fate guessed.

"Something like that. The Scryas are reputable in the archaeology field. They lay claim on the dig site and if they uncover something of cultural value, the item is given to heritage museums. At least that's their front. There's a lot of money being handed around beneath tables."

"This is starting to sound like an Indiana Jones movie with the mafia thrown in." Fate commented dryly.

Nanoha shrugged. "We are making a living in an underground society ourselves."

"I guess. What would he gain from illegal street races?"

"Money? I'm not sure, Fate-chan…"

Fate scoffed. "He would probably earn more sniffing around the dirt and claiming a bone buried by a dog as something from a prehistoric animal."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "There are anthropologists and osteologists to authenticate fossils, you know."

"Sure they do. But those individuals are not the ones buying it."

They fell silent, stopping their pointless bickering as they pondered on what they had gotten themselves into.

"We'll figure this out somehow." Fate reached out to squeeze the brunette's hand.

---

Nanoha stepped out from the bathroom, face flushed from the hot bath while her chestnut locks were held up by a towel wrapped around her head. Another fluffy white bath towel was wound securely around her torso, covering her most private regions and bestowing some measure of decency.

Fate sat up quickly from her sprawling position on the brunette's bed, tugging the hem of her oversize maroon silk shirt to cover her favourite black lacy lingerie. Her eyes fixated their piercing gaze on Nanoha's figure. Burgundy eyes trailed from the angelic face and down lower even as indecent thoughts started forming in her mind.

If it was even possible, Nanoha's blush darkened. Her beet red face was in stark contrast with her creamy white skin and the artificial white of the bath towel. Glancing to the left she avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"You're staring, Fate-chan…" Her voice was barely a mumble in the electrifying tension.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Fate whispered back as she slid off the wide bed.

Sauntering towards the blushing figure of the brunette, she moved fluidly like a panther on a hunt. Her footsteps were muffled by the thick carpet, the air stirring slightly from her passage and leaving a light floral scent in its wake. Abruptly, she pulled the embarrassed brunette into her arms. Her cheek pressed against the blonde's warm neck as she nuzzled the smooth skin, tilting her head slightly, she pressed her lips against the creamy white skin. Pulling back, she held Nanoha's gaze.

"A kiss on the neck – I want you." Fate whispered huskily as she held the glazed azure eyes in an unwavering gaze.

Both women leaned forwards, their lips meeting in a brief kiss. Leaning back they gaze at each other contentedly for a few moments before leaning forwards simultaneously. Lips met again, pressing urgently against the other as hands roamed unchecked. The smaller towel was tugged off and damp chestnut locks cascaded down a porcelain smooth back. Hands followed soon after, fingers threading through the wet strands. A tongue flicked out, lightly trailing against the partially parted lips before the appendage delved into the moist cavity. A gentle tug and the remaining bath towel fluttered to the carpeted ground.

The cool air against her naked skin and the fire ravaging her insides caused the rosebuds to stiffen atop twin mounds of flesh. A tingle raced up her spine as fingers ran lightly across her back. The silk material rubbed against her bare front as the distance between them was reduced to nothing. Their tongues pressed together, slicked with their saliva as they fought for entry. A slender thigh parted hers and she moaned into Fate's mouth as heat pooled in her groin.

Fate could feel the perky buds pressing against her chest through the silk shirt. They scraped against her, the slightest movement sending her nerves tingling. Unable to think, it was almost as if she was on auto-pilot as her body reacted to the stimulus. Her right thigh pressed itself against the brunette and she could distinctly feel the heat radiating from the most treasured region. Her hands ran the length of the smooth back, relishing in the feel of the supple flesh against the palm of her hand. The arms around her neck were withdrawn, one arm remaining in contact with her body as it dragged itself down her chest and around to stroke her back. A warm palm pressed itself against her abdomen and she unconsciously sucked in a breath at the sudden contact. The fingers played across her belly, until it found the last button of her shirt and methodically unbuttoned them all the way up.

Their lips parted and dark crimson gazed longingly into hazy cerulean. Maintaining eye contact, Nanoha took half a step back from the blonde as her right hand slipped beneath the unbuttoned shirt. Her left hand trailed around Fate's neck, tracing the contour as it slipped beneath the collar and outlined the blonde's collarbone with a finger. Her hand moved slowly upwards, palm flat against the taut abdomen as she applied minimal pressure. Steadily, her hand moved, between the valley of the blonde's ample chest and across towards Fate's left shoulder. Fate's arms fell away from around her waist, eyelids hooded at the stimulus. Sensually, Nanoha pushed the silk material back, revealing the alabaster skin of first, Fate's shoulders and finally her torso as the soft material slid fluidly off her tall frame. Stepping back into the blonde's waiting arms, their lips met hungrily.

Somehow, they had moved to the bed.

Nanoha pressed gently against her shoulders, guiding her down towards the bed even as their lips remained pressed against each other's. She felt the lacy material of her panties tickling her right calf as it slipped down to pool at her ankle. She had no idea when or how it was removed. Nanoha pressed harder, urging her towards the bed and she settled against the cool sheets. Then there was warmth as the brunette laid atop her. She trailed her fingers along the contour of the brunette's back, the heat from the brunette's body searing her fingers. Her fingers faltered as they reached the base of the brunette's spine. The flicking of Nanoha's tongue against her lips distracted her and her hand fell further to run fingers between the brunette's firm buttocks.

The appendage that was exploring her mouth withdrew quickly and the brunette stiffened in her arms. Hastily removing her hand, Fate broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, burgundy eyes filled with sincerity.

"No…I'm sorry, Fate. I'm just…scared…" Nanoha whispered meekly.

"Don't be… We don't have to do anything. We can just sleep." Fate offered as she raised her right hand to cup the side of the brunette's face.

Nanoha leaned down, pressing her lips against Fate's in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you…"

Sliding slightly down the blonde's body, she snuggled against Fate, her head resting atop the blonde's chest. Her heart beat erratically and she could distinctly hear Fate's heart hammering away as the blonde's chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Fate's breathing returned to a steady rate. Nanoha lifted her head from its comfortable position and waited until burgundy eyes gave her their undivided attention.

Fate gazed into the beautiful azure orbs, wanting very much to lose herself in them. Nanoha was beautiful in the faint moonlight filtering through the flimsy white curtains. The brunette's lips parted slightly, eyes misty from the flood of emotions.

"I love you, Fate." She spoke softly, yet each syllable carried clearly across the small distance in a crystalline tinkle.

A smile tugged on the corner of her lips and spread to a contented smile as emotions surged through Fate's chest. For the first time in her life, she felt truly loved.

"You have no idea how happy that made me." She whispered as she closed the distance.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, both women pouring out their love and adoration for the other into the intimate contact.

"I love you too, Nanoha." Fate murmured against the brunette's lips.

Nanoha returned to her original position, her right hand automatically soughing out for Fate's left. Lacing their fingers, she heaved a contented sigh.

She was not one who believes in karma. But she must have done good in her past life to deserve this beauty who adores her so.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Action, drama and a little dash of naughty. Does it leave your heart pounding? LOL. If it doesn't…guess I'll just have to work harder…

Do leave a review though. I love hearing from readers.

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The usual applies.

Author's Note: Somehow, I managed to unstuck myself for this one. Before I knew it, the muse was gone and I'm stuck again… Enjoy the aimless fluff in this chapter. The next one will take awhile.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter Eleven**

The sunlight broke through the gap in the curtains and shone directly upon the bed. Dark lashes fluttered as the brunette stirred from her peaceful slumber. They were still in the same position from the night before, Nanoha lying directly atop Fate, with her cheeks tucked between the blonde's bare shoulder and chin. Even with the blanket covering only half of her back, she was warm in Fate's arms. A light blush crawled up her neck as she remembered the not particularly exciting events from the night before.

Yes, she was scared. But she wanted it.

Fate's breathing was slow, the blonde clearly still asleep. Nanoha trailed the fingers of her right hand up the slumbering blonde's side, following the shapely curves and the contour of Fate's left breast. Cupping her hand around the soft mound of flesh, she gently flexed her fingers, massaging in a circular motion. Fate's breathing hitched and the blonde stirred as her body reacted to the stimulus.

Lashes fluttered before eyelids blinked rapidly as burgundy eyes adjusted to the bright morning light. Nanoha raised her head, meeting the blonde's sleepy gaze.

"Good morning, Fate-chan." She greeted softly.

Fate leaned towards her and their lips met first in a chaste kiss before deepening into something a lot more passionate. Nanoha's thumb grazed lightly across the apex of the mound she was still massaging and Fate broke the kiss in surprise. The blonde flushed and averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"You are bold…" Fate muttered shyly.

"Mmm…" Nanoha hummed in reply as she pressed her lips against Fate's neck. Baring her teeth, she allowed her pearly whites to grazed across the porcelain skin. "I didn't think you were capable of blushing…" She murmured against the blonde's neck.

Fate growled softly, the sound rumbling deep in her throat before she flipped the brunette onto the bed in one fluid movement. With their positions reversed, she nipped playfully on the creamy skin of the brunette's neck.

"Be careful. I bite." She cautioned teasingly.

Nanoha gritted her teeth even as her arms wound tighter around the blonde's naked frame, pressing the head of golden tresses against her neck in a silent invitation. Encouraged by Nanoha's actions, Fate suckled lightly on the smooth skin, leaving a bruise.

"Mine." Fate whispered huskily into Nanoha's ear.

Cupping the blonde's chin in her palm, Nanoha guided Fate's head up until they were eye level. Azure bored into burgundy, unspoken thoughts and feelings being communicated in a mere glance.

"Make love to me, Fate."

---

"You two look exceptionally happy this morning." Precia commented dryly, conveniently interrupting the sacred moment Nanoha and Fate were sharing whilst gazing into each other's eyes.

Both women broke the eye contact, a faint tinge creeping up their cheeks in embarrassment. Still, they kept their hands entwined on the brunette's lap.

"So, someone scored last night, eh. Wait, make that two." Precia stated, a mischievous twinkle in her amethyst eyes.

"Mother." Fate bit out threateningly. It would have been a whole lot more effective if she wasn't blushing as red as a tomato.

They were in the living room with Nanoha and Fate snuggling on one couch while Precia prepared drinks at the bar. Precia chuckled as she set down a tray of iced tea on the coffee table. Handing out the tall tumblers of refreshments, she settled down across from the two young women.

"So, Yuuno Scrya." Precia started. "Has a 'bounty' on your head. Hmm…can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"Yea. But what has Chrono Harlaown got to do with this? He was just another competitor until he threw in his lot with Scrya." Fate frowned.

"I believe I can help you with that." With a soft clink, Precia set her tumbler onto the glass table. Crossing her legs knee over knee, she leaned back into the soft cushions.

"Clyde Harlaown." Both women blinked at her in confusion.

"He was dishonourably discharged from the Naval Forces on charges of dishonourable conduct. Well, dismissed really, considering that he was a commissioned officer. He never made it back to land. The ship that he was on, was attacked and he was among the men who died. Being a disgraced officer, he never got the ceremony he deserved for dying in the service."

"And this has something to do with Yuuno Scrya because…?" Fate prompted.

"It was ancient artefacts that Clyde Harlaown was charged with for illicit smuggling and downright inappropriate use of a Navy warship. Of course, they never found concrete evidence of such misconduct. At least nothing in Clyde Harlaown's possessions."

"Let me guess, the charges have something to do with the Scrya family." Fate drawled.

"Yes. Yuuno's parents reported missing items from their inventory a few hours after a certain naval ship departed from the only harbour of the island where their dig site was located."

"Suspicious, no?" Fate muttered sarcastically.

"Very. Clyde Harlaown was the commanding officer of the ship. So unfortunately, he was charged for something that his crew probably did."

"So Chrono-kun only wanted to clear his father's name?" Nanoha summarized.

"Or he was blackmailed. Still is." Fate added.

"Possibly. The reasons that drive Chrono Harlaown are beyond us." Precia paused, scrutinizing the young women until they shifted self-consciously. With a light chuckle, the tension dissolved. "The both of you are already acting like a married couple, what with completing each other's sentences and the not so discreet glances the both of you are sending to the other."

---

"I don't care, Harlaown. You did not fulfil your part of the deal. I'm afraid I cannot compromise." Yuuno stated evenly, averting his eyes from furious midnight blue.

"Does it not count then? I took her out for three weeks. Does that not count for something?" Chrono demanded, hands curling into fists on his lap.

The wood panelled office with its floor to ceiling window and a magnificent view of the city sprawling below suddenly seemed suffocating. The late afternoon sunlight that was streaming in through the opened blinds and straight into his eyes only irritated him further. Besides, the entire place reminded him of an archaeological dig site. Antique pottery decorated a wooden shelf where a shovel was leaning against. Another wooden shelf was filled with countless leather bound books. The long work bench on the other side of the room had a revolvable globe on its stand, magnifying glasses of various sizes and rolled up pieces of dried parchment that probably dated back several centuries. There was even the musky scent of dirt in the air. Only the rosewood desk that he was sitting across from held modern technology in the form of a wide fourteen inch flat screen monitor with accompanying mouse, keyboard, a standing CPU and a cordless phone. He was half expecting the paper that the blonde male was scribbling on to be a piece of parchment.

"The deal was to take her out so she would not be able to participate in the Mid-Childa race. Unfortunately for you, she recovered quickly enough."

Chrono gritted his teeth in anger, mentally restraining himself from lashing out at the weaker man. "I refuse to do any more of this. I refuse to further degrade myself. I won't let you blackmail me into doing your filthy work anymore." Chrono seethed as he stood up abruptly from his seat.

"Go ahead. I no longer have any need for you, Chrono." Yuuno replied dismissively.

The slamming of the door as the dark haired man strode out, rattled the world globe on the work bench.

---

A loud squeal echoed in the garage, the shrill sound reverberating around the enclosed area. Only a single fluorescent hanging lamp was on, the pale whitish glow barely illuminating the cavernous room. The palm that was pressed against the glossy hood of the white Nissan was dragged back and another squeal of flesh against metal resounded.

Nanoha had her head tilted back, azure eyes glazed as she stared unseeingly at the high ceiling. Her lips were partially parted and her chest was heaving with each breath. She squeezed her eyelids shut then, a low moan escaping from her parted lips. She had her elbows braced against the hood of the GTR, supporting her upper body with her feet resting against the front fender. Fate was standing between her thighs, the blonde supporting herself with a palm on the hood.

They were in the garage, the shutters down and the door leading back to the main house locked. The versatile Nissan GTR that they were supposed to be working on, now served as a makeshift bed. The tools lay forgotten around the room; blueprints spread out on the workbench lay abandoned.

At this very moment, nothing mattered more than the other.

"Fate…" Nanoha gasped, her fingers threading through blonde tresses as she pressed the blonde's head closer.

Her skin was nipped playfully in response and Nanoha bit on her lower lip to suppress another moan. There was warmth trailing around the sensitized areas of her bosom before cool air hit her skin. The sudden drop in temperature was too much and she gasped out in a combination of surprise and pleasure.

Nanoha struggled to recollect her thoughts. Her white blouse was unbuttoned; her favourite neon orange lacy bra was pushed up, exposing her ample chest. And somehow, Fate was still dressed.

That had to change.

Cupping the blonde's chin, she urged Fate to meet her gaze. Burgundy eyes tore themselves away from the soft mounds of flesh and focused instead on azure orbs. A half smile tugged on the blonde's lips and Fate pulled herself up the brunette's exposed torso.

"Feeling left out?" Fate whispered teasingly as she hovered above the brunette.

Nanoha pulled the blonde down for a searing kiss. She pressed her tongue against Fate's soft lips, silently seeking permission and the blonde obliged. Meeting Fate's tongue, they clashed in a battle for dominance. While Fate was distracted, Nanoha's hands made quick work of the buttons on the blonde's black shirt. Slipping her right hand past the shirt, she placed her palm over Fate's abdomen. Nanoha stifled a giggle when she felt Fate shivering slightly from the initial contact. Her fingers traced the inch wide scar tissue to the left of Fate's otherwise smooth abdomen and the blonde shuddered.

The kiss was broken, both women breathing heavily as they simply stared into each other's eyes. Nanoha pushed Fate back so she could pull herself into an awkward sitting position. Her fingers were still pressed against the rough scar tissue, tracing each minute bump and the mesh-like pattern.

Fate shivered at the brunette's touch. The wound no longer hurt but the area was exceptionally sensitive. There was warmth against her skin and she looked down in surprise to find Nanoha pressing her lips against one of two hideous reminders of weeks of pain. Nanoha straightened quickly, azure eyes holding hers in a fond gaze.

"You are still beautiful."

Those soft lips were upon hers again and Fate melted into the kiss.

"Think of them as battle scars." Nanoha whispered.

"And what would that make me then?" Fate murmured against the brunette's lips.

"That makes you _my_ beautiful knight in shining armour."

"Don't knights ride horses instead of drive cars?" Fate joked.

"You just had to spoil the mood." Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the sheepish blonde.

"Sorry…" Fate leaned forward to press her lips lightly against the brunette.

Nanoha kept her lips pressed tightly together. However, Fate's persistence won over and she lost herself into the increasingly passionate kiss.

Hardly any words were exchanged for a long while apart from the occasional murmuring of names.

---

The wooden door clicked opened and Yuuno looked up from the sheet of paper that he was writing on in curiosity. His emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion when he noticed his unwelcomed visitor. Setting his pen down on the rosewood desk with a click, he leaned back into the high backed leather chair and laced his fingers on the desk.

"Whatever happened to knocking?" He questioned by way of greeting.

Blonde hair was flipped back over an off white jacket covered shoulder, the strands floating lightly as the tall female moved gracefully across the room.

"Oh, don't be so stiff, Yuuno-kun." The female playfully chastised in a thick English accent.

"You are one to talk." Yuuno replied sarcastically.

The curvaceous blonde dressed smartly in a beige jacket and matching dress pants with a white button up blouse moved fluidly with the grace of a dancer around the wide rosewood desk. Perching on the arm rest of the leather chair Yuuno was currently sitting in, she braced a palm against the edge of the desk for balance. Crossing her legs, a beige open-toed heel was tapped to a rhythm in mid-air.

"What has gotten you so worked up over, Yuuno-kun?" She purred at the younger man.

Her free hand was pressed against his chest, fingers trailing down the well-pressed white cotton shirt and leaving slight creases as she stroked his chest seductively. Yuuno shivered inwardly at the warmth against his body and the close proximity of the long haired blonde.

"What do you want, Gracia-san?" Yuuno pointedly pushed the straying hand away from his chest.

Carim Gracia smiled benignly as she lightly hopped off the armrest and leaned against the edge of the rosewood desk. Crossing her arms beneath her ample chest, she studied the younger man intently.

The room was lighted with a warm orange glow emitting from the many wall mounted brass lamps situated strategically around the room. The blinds were opened, the many lights of the city beneath sparkling beyond the thick glass. Even with the dim lighting and the beautiful night scenery, the atmosphere in the room was thick with tension instead of romance.

"Why don't you tell me, Yuuno-kun?" She replied with a question of her own.

"You, out of my office. That's what I want." Yuuno shot back in irritation.

"My, my. Is that how you treat someone who has come to render you aid?" Carim shook her head disapprovingly.

Yuuno looked up with interest; the voluptuous blonde now had his undivided attention. "Render me aid, how?" He asked cautiously.

"You require assistance in a certain matter which I would benefit immensely from." Carim replied vaguely.

"And how will you provide this 'assistance'?" Yuuno raised his hands, wiggling his fingers to draw quotation marks in the air.

"You want a certain individual removed from a certain event. I can make that happen. But, at a price of course." Carim studied her French manicured nails, feigning disinterest.

It was now or never. Yuuno Scrya had to take the bait.

Yuuno leaned back in his seat, a frown on his features as he pondered on the offer. The appearance of Carim Gracia was suspicious in the least. She had made her debut in the underground scene only recently. Smart, beautiful, filthy rich and possessing an unparalleled sense of perception, she had taken the underground by storm. Any deal that was sealed with her name never failed to generate an unbelievable sum. It was almost as if she knew something that no one else does. Either that, or she had the ability to foresee the future which was a preposterous thought. There were too little known facts about this woman. Then again, he was desperate.

"Name it."

Carim smiled and Yuuno shivered inwardly. Somehow, that had appeared sinister and he was worried about what he had gotten himself into. Carim pushed off the desk and sauntered across the room to one of the shelves. Picking up a cross section of a palm sized rock, she studied the coal black surface, peering into the numerous crevices before turning the cut section beneath the wall mounted brass lamp and allowing the orange glow to play across the amethyst encrusted interior of the rock piece.

Yuuno watched her anxiously; his eyes fixated on her like a hawk's to its prey. He noted her every move and posture, his mind analysing her body language for any signs to which he found none. She was like a book that was impossible to read. Not a single tell-tale sign from her body language to give him a single clue pertaining to her thoughts.

Carim replaced the piece of rock and returned to the desk. Settling into the leather chair across from Yuuno, she crossed her legs and laced her fingers. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips yet her eyes remained devoid of emotion; hard, like a pair of glittering sapphire orbs.

"Fifty percent." Carim stated clearly.

Yuuno blinked at the atrocious demand. "That's a hefty amount."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Carim replied.

"Fine. Fifty percent." Yuuno agreed reluctantly.

"Let's talk business, shall we Yuuno-kun?" Carim leaned forward in her seat, her elbows resting lightly against the edge of the desk separating them, a mysterious glint in her sapphire eyes.

---

Fate stirred lightly, awakened by the cold and she shivered slightly. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes, she studied her surroundings in a daze before the events of an hour ago came to the front of her hazy mind. She was laying on her left, an arm folded beneath her head while the other was wrapped securely around a slender waist. In the dim lighting conditions, she took in the serene features of the brunette who had arms wrapped around her waist and legs tangled with hers.

'_Nanoha,'_ she decided, _'has an adorable sleeping face.'_

She hated having to wake the peacefully slumbering brunette, however she was getting cold and her black cotton shirt draped across their lower torsos did not provide much warmth. Besides, sleeping atop a car hood is pretty uncomfortable.

Not just that, now they would have to wash and polish the car as well.

There was a scraping against the stainless steel door leading to the main house and Fate stiffened. Tilting her head back as far as she could without waking Nanoha, Fate squinted at the closed door. A shadow shifted from the weak lighting peeking beneath the solid door before the door knob rattled.

"Nanoha, wake up." Fate whispered urgently into Nanoha's ear as she lightly shook the brunette's shoulder.

"Hmm…?" Nanoha hummed sleepily as she peered blearily at the blonde hovering above her. "What's wrong, Fate-chan?" She mumbled as she pushed herself up on her elbow.

"Someone's here. We got to move." Fate waved an arm pointedly at their state of undress.

The sleepy haze cleared immediately from Nanoha's fuzzy mind and she hurriedly grabbed her discarded clothing alongside Fate. The two women hurried buck naked across the garage, nearly slipping on the greasy concrete floor before grabbing onto the aluminium railing and climbing the stairs as quietly as they could. They barely made it into Fate's second floor office and shutting the door before the stainless steel door one floor down clicked opened and spilled light into the dimly lighted garage.

Nanoha shivered in the darkness, her arms clutching her crumpled clothing to her chest as she tried to keep her jaw from chattering. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she pressed her bare body against the taller one of Fate, relishing in the body heat. It would have been romantic, had they not been standing behind a closed office door, in pitch darkness and possibly hiding from either Fate's mother or Arf. Deciding at the very least to appear decent if not for the warmth, Nanoha rummaged through the bundle of clothes she held, searching for her lingerie.

"Erm…Fate-chan?" She whispered in the darkness even as boots clopped around the garage beneath them.

"Hmm?" Fate hummed in response.

"I think I left something on the car…"

---

Arf strode through the threshold and into the dimly lighted garage, muttering to herself. She had just spent a good two minutes searching her pockets for the keys to a door that was usually left unlocked.

Walking deeper into the garage, she surveyed the cavernous room for signs of an intruder. Not that there would be one, seeing that they were living on a fenced off area and the only way into the property was from the remote controlled gate which was too high to be climbed. Standing before the Nissan GTR sitting quietly in the darkness, Arf cocked her head to the side. There was something off about the car but she could not place a finger on it. Not just that, there was a different scent in the air apart from the expected smell of sweat, grease and exhaust.

Then her eyes fell onto the left wing mirror, or what was dangling on said mirror. And everything clicked, like puzzle pieces that fell into place. The locked garage door, the dim lighting, the strange scent lingering in the garage, the windshield that was fogged up from the _inside_, the many smeared imprints on the Nissan's glossy hood and the final straw, the neon orange stripped panties hanging off the wing mirror.

"Fate Testarossa!" Arf yelled as she stomped up the stainless steel steps and pounded on the blonde's closed office door. "I know you are in there. And you too, Takamachi Nanoha."

The wooden door opened a crack and Fate smiled apologetically at the furious Arf. "Oops?" The blonde offered meekly.

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said, pointless fluff. The muse requires reviews.

So please help me out and click on the green button below and leave a review…

Cheers!

P.S.: Yuki! Usa! Where are the both of you?! I'm lonely…


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: None whatsoever.

Author's Note: Here's chapter twelve, my apologies for the wait.

Recently I have been receiving complaints regarding the rating for this fic and I would like to take this opportunity to clarify this matter. I have constantly kept in mind the T-rating as I was writing and I am pretty sure I have not overstepped the boundaries. However, if anyone finds the content offensive, well, you have been warned. Just a reminder, there is a reader's discretion warning included in the summary.

Now that that's settled, let's move on to the story, shall we?

I hope it wouldn't affect the reviews too much…

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter Twelve**

Carim climbed into the passenger seat of the glossy white Bentley Continental GT with a heavy sigh. Pulling the door shut with a click, she tugged on the safety belt to the desired length and buckled herself in. The W12 engine rumbled to a start and the vehicle pulled away from the curb and joined the light traffic.

"So, how did it go?" A masculine voice broke the silence in the interior and roused the blonde from her thoughts.

Half turning in her seat, Carim glanced at her half brother. Long sea green hair framed a sharp chin and piercing olive eyes. Dressed smartly in a pristine white suit completed with a blue collared shirt and matching navy tie, Verossa Acous looked very much so like the ingenious business partner that he was and definitely not a chauffeur.

Carim made a face, a motion that was unbefitting of her stature. "We have a deal, though I reek of a ferret in the process. Have you got any hand sanitizers here?"

Verossa chuckled before taking his left hand off the steering wheel and opening the glove compartment. "Help yourself." He gestured at the palm sized bottle of hand sanitizer in the corner of the lighted compartment.

Carim took the bottle gratefully, squirting a generous amount of the alcohol based gel onto the palm of her hand before capping the bottle and replacing it. Meticulously, she smeared the gel then scrubbed her hands in a near obsessive fashion.

"Whoa… You are going to cause abrasion if you keep that up." Verossa teased.

"Well, I don't want any remnants of that ferret on my hands. If it wasn't for the sake of our plan, I'd never have agreed to seduce him." Carim replied in a clipped tone, glaring at her half brother when he snickered in the driver's seat.

"Stop laughing and drive. I want to get home at a decent hour."

"Yes, yes. What would others think if they found out about my incestuous half sisters?" Verossa replied dramatically.

"Just because you think of her as your younger sister does not mean we are related by blood." Carim shot back, a slight tinge of crimson on her fair features.

---

"Got it." Hayate nodded her head in satisfaction as she triumphantly waved a disc.

The reflective side of the DVD threw a myriad of colours across the many sophisticated equipment cramped into the interior of a van. A sine wave on a monitor display rose and fell quickly, one of the many colour coded sinusoidal waves of different frequencies in the background.

Kicking out against the carpeted floor of the vehicle, Hayate scooted the round roller chair to the front of the van. She grabbed a white paper sleeve for the disc and slotted the flat object into the protective cover. Marking the front with a black permanent marker, she dropped the package into a box where it landed atop a stack of other discs in their paper sleeves.

"Let's go, Vice-kun." Hayate sang cheerfully.

The brown haired man in the driver's seat waved two fingers in acknowledgement. "Roger that, Captain." Vice Granscenic grinned as he started the ignition with a rumble and put the gearstick to first.

The nondescript black van pulled away from the curb, picking up speed as it joined the light traffic before turning off into a side street. Only the humming of the equipment filled the interior of the vehicle as they travelled further away from the busy central district.

"So," Vice started by way of conversation. "- back to the Yagami residence?"

Hayate nodded distractedly before realizing that her companion could not see her. "Yes, please." A beat. "Thank you, Vice-kun. I'll be counting on you for the next few days as well."

"Don't sweat it. It's my job." Vice turned his head back at the stop light, winking at the grateful brunette who had her arms resting against the back of the passenger's seat.

"It will be over in a few more days." Hayate murmured as the traffic light overhead flickered to green.

---

"What's so funny?!" Arf snapped irritably at the very amused Precia.

The mauve haired woman had been reclining on the couch in the living room with a good book when the busty mechanic had burst in fuming. It would have been a cause for concern had the reason agitating her mechanic been something other than her sexually active daughter and her talented employee having a voyeuristic romp in the workshop garage. Frankly, Precia found it extremely entertaining.

"Your reaction, that's what." Precia replied with a chuckle.

Arf growled deeply, her sapphire eyes blazing. If looks could kill, Precia would have been burned to a crisp. Arf flipped auburn hair over her shoulders and plopped down onto the adjacent couch. Stretching out her feet, she propped her boots onto one arm of the couch, earning a disapproving glare from the mauve haired older woman.

"I'm glad she found Nanoha-chan." Arf spoke quietly as she stared off into the distance.

Precia closed her book, leaving her index finger between the pages to mark the paragraph where she had stopped. She focused her attention solely on the busty woman, waiting patiently for Arf to continue. The mechanic rarely spoke her mind, choosing to keep all thoughts to herself. Even through the most trying of times, Arf always maintained a cool façade, unfazed in the face of difficulty.

"Ever since…" Arf paused, the memory of a splitting image of Fate flashing before her mind's eye. "Ever since that time, Fate had withdrawn into herself. It hurts to see her like that and not being able to help…" She trailed off.

"Perhaps it's an outlet for stress, that she keeps putting herself in unnecessary danger. It was almost as if she was challenging death itself by placing herself in precarious situations and finding amusement in surviving."

Precia nodded in agreement. She knew all too well how her youngest daughter felt. She had been wallowing in self-pity with the aid of alcohol. She was living in denial; a part of her convinced that she would wake up and realized it was all a nightmare. It wasn't until the life of her youngest was hanging by a thread that she had snapped herself out of her delusion. She had already lost her first born, she can't lose her youngest as well. Fate's existence had been nothing short of a miracle, thus she had named her so. She was not expecting twins. Fate's development in her womb had gone unnoticed, not even the obstetrician had detected any signs of another life form apart from Alicia's. Imagine their surprise when she had gone into labour. Alicia had been delivered easily enough and the nurse was about to place her healthy baby girl into her arms when her body was wracked with another contraction. Even after all these years, she could still remember the chaos in the delivery room when the obstetrician had announced that she could hear the fluttering of another heartbeat. Fate was tiny then, she remembered having only a few moments with her youngest daughter and naming her after a Caesarean section was performed before her child was taken from her and placed in an incubator for further observation.

"At the very least, Fate has found a reason to live for. That's all I could ever ask. I'm sure Alicia would feel the same way as well." A tear slid down her cheek and Precia raised her free hand to wipe it away.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Arf replied absently.

"Don't be too harsh on them. You can't blame them for wanting to be with each other all the time." Precia teasingly chided, her earlier sadness disappearing in a flash.

"I'm fine with that, as long as I don't have to witness it." Arf scowled.

"Ah. Speak of the devils." Precia announced as she spotted Fate and Nanoha entering the room, hand in hand.

"Hmm? What's the occasion?" Fate led Nanoha to the remaining couch, waiting patiently for the brunette to settle onto the cushions before she sat down.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just discussing Arf's very interesting discovery in the garage workshop." Precia replied nonchalantly.

Nanoha blushed crimson as Fate sputtered in embarrassment. "Arf! You didn't!"

The auburn haired mechanic smirked triumphantly at the young couple.

"Tattle tale." Fate accused.

"You deserved it." Arf snapped back.

Nanoha smiled, somehow the relationship between Arf and Fate felt more like sisters than a professional relationship. It was heart warming to say the least; they were so comfortable around each other with the constant bickering and playful jabs at the other. It was an unspoken understanding forged from many years of friendship. She wondered if she would attain that sort of understanding with Fate.

Almost as if Precia could read her mind, the older woman spoke, her voice low for a small measure of privacy. She had been intently observing the brunette's thoughtful expression as the bickering continued between Fate and Arf. "After Fate met you, I saw a side of her that I haven't seen before. It's a refreshing change. I haven't seen her smiling so much in a very long while. Don't ever think that you are not good enough for her, Nanoha-chan."

Nanoha nodded slowly, touched by the older woman's words. "Thank you, Precia-sama…"

"Oh, don't be so formal. You are family."

Nanoha blushed. "Precia-san?"

"Wrong again. Its _okaa_-san" Precia corrected teasingly.

Nanoha blushed harder before murmuring the requested words softly, earning a contented smile from the mauve haired woman in return.

---

The black Audi R8 screeched to a halt at the finishing line, tires smoking from the heat caused by the friction. The morning sunlight shimmered off the glossy surface of the vehicle, the bright light glaring to the eyes of the small group of spectators huddled beneath the shade provided by the protruding roof of the garage workshop.

Arf clicked on the electronic stopwatch that she held in her palm, studying the readout intently and humming in thought.

"How is it?" Nanoha questioned, craning her neck to peer over Arf's shoulder.

"Good, not great. Could be better." Arf replied as she dropped the black stopwatch into Nanoha's hands.

The white Audi TT rolled past the finishing line, stopping behind the R8. From her position atop the wooden bench situated outside the garage, Vita depressed the stop button of a similar watch that Nanoha was now staring flabbergasted at with an audible click. Vita snorted in a very unladylike fashion at the digital readout as she hopped off the bench.

The two cars on the track cruised slowly to the garage, stopping side by side in the small parking area before the garage. Fate stepped out from her black Audi R8, carelessly flipping back her blonde tresses before pushing the door shut with a click. Burgundy eyes met azure in a piercing gaze and the blonde sauntered towards her brunette lover. Nanoha stepped into the blonde's open arms, earning a light kiss on her forehead when she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. She was embraced momentarily before the blonde pressed her right palm to her temple.

"Ugh. My head's still spinning from all those laps…" Fate complained.

Nanoha's eyes softened and she stood on tiptoes, pressing her lips against Fate's right cheek. "There. Any better?"

Fate appeared thoughtful, before deciding to try her luck for a more intimate kiss. "Not really?" She offered.

Nanoha frowned slightly before leaning up to kiss the corner of Fate's lips. "What about now?"

"Mmm…" Fate hummed contentedly, leaning down and closing the distance between their lips.

"Hello? G-rated please. We have a juvenile here." Arf interrupted their private moment with glee.

"Who's the juvenile?" Vita asked suspiciously, her eyelids narrowed to slits.

"You are." Arf replied calmly.

"Who are you calling a kid, you fur ball?" Vita retorted with an irritated glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Arf snapped back.

"Ha. Fur ball. I saw those pictures of you wearing Hayate's orange wolf ears headband. Don't deny it." The small redhead smirked triumphantly as she cross her arms across her chest.

"Not gonna deny it. Don't think for a second that I didn't see you with those cat ears and a tail on. Oh yea, and the stuffed rabbit too." Arf replied smugly.

"Touch my bunny and you are dead." Vita threatened, hands curled into trembling fists by her sides.

"Touchy aren't we?" Arf sang out cheerfully, taunting the hot-tempered redhead who was half her size.

Fate and Nanoha watched in amusement, highly entertained by the face off between the two oddly matched women who had the mental age of six years old. Fate still had both arms wrapped securely around Nanoha who rested her head against the taller blonde's shoulder.

"They interrupted us for that?" Fate whispered incredulously.

"Seems like it…" Nanoha whispered back as they observed the bickering pair a few meters away with both women in similar postures; a hand propped on their hips and the other clenched into a shaking fist.

"What say you and me ditch them for more significant activities?" Fate whispered into the brunette's ear.

"You make it sound so wrong, Fate-chan…"

"Oh, can the four of you stop it?!" Signum demanded, conveniently halting the whispered conversation between the two lovers and the heated argument between the mechanics.

Vita turned her back on Arf to meet the pink haired woman's piercing gaze unflinchingly. "You are slow, Signum." Vita scowled at the older woman.

"I figured. Arguing isn't going to make the car go any faster. I need a faster car, Vita." Signum stated stoically.

"I can see that. You are even slower than a snail as compared to Nantoka." Vita scowled jabbing a finger at the irritated brunette's direction. "And she's a complete newbie to racing."

"I need a faster vehicle. I can't compete in the Mid-Childa race with the TT." Signum crossed her arms beneath her bust, the posture further accentuating her full figure.

"Well, unlike blondie over there, we don't have a mechanic efficient enough to build an entire vehicle from scratch." Vita retorted.

"Erm…" Nanoha interrupted, waiting till both women shifted their attention to her. She cringed inwardly at the blazing glares each shot her. It was a bad time to interrupt their discussion after all. "I could help?" Nanoha offered meekly.

Vita narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And why would you do that, Nantoka?"

"_Nanoha._" She stressed. "You have been very helpful during Fate's recovery. If it's a car that you need, let me help. Additional hands cut down significantly on time."

"Whatever suits you. Don't whine when Signum makes ridiculous demands." Vita scoffed.

"I do _not_ make ridiculous demands." The pink haired woman corrected before turning to Nanoha, gratitude in her voice. "It would be most appreciated, Nanoha-san."

"Right. I'll help too." Arf interjected, punching her right fist into the palm of her left.

Signum nodded at the auburn haired woman before turning her gaze to Fate who was watching her with an unreadable expression. Quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, she waited for Fate to speak.

"Are you sure about this? We are still competitors in the race."

"It's not just the vehicle that makes a racer, Testarossa."

Fate grinned. "How sure are you that I will be competing with the R8?"

"I don't." Signum replied.

"What's with the confidence in winning then?"

"You are a worthy rival. I won't lose, Testarossa." Signum stepped past the blonde, stopping when their backs were facing the other. "I'll be borrowing your mechanics then. We will meet on the tracks."

"Yeah." Fate replied but the pink haired woman had already entered her white Audi TT. A grin spread on her features, she was looking forward to the final race, the adrenaline already coursing through her veins in anticipation. She could feel it.

It was going to be epic.

Uminari's first ever illegal street race that had the entire underground banking on the event, with high stakes and reputation hinging on its very outcome.

She could hardly stand the wait.

---

"Verossa Acous." The slender male with sea green hair strode across the carpeted floor, polished white leather shoes moving silently across the room to the rosewood desk before he offered a hand to the seated blonde.

Yuuno took the offered hand, shaking it firmly before gesturing his visitor to the leather seat across form him. Acous smoothed out his white jacket and settled into the brown leather chair, shifting until he was comfortable and crossing his legs.

"What brings you here today, Acous-san?" Yuuno asked in mild curiosity.

"Carim sent me." The male replied smoothly.

"Carim Gracia-san?" Yuuno reaffirmed, to which the sea green haired male nodded once. "Why would she send you?"

"You needed someone who can win that race thing of yours."

Yuuno raised an eyebrow sceptically, his suspicions aroused. How was this smartly dressed _green_ haired _punk_ supposed to help him achieve his goals?

"You are a racer?" Yuuno asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Perhaps." Acous replied vaguely.

Yuuno slid off his frameless spectacles, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right index finger and thumb. It was apparent that this Acous Verossa was not about to make things any easier or clearer.

"That doesn't help me much, Acous-san." He stated tiredly.

"Why don't we start on a first name basis then work it up to what you want done, Yuuno-san?" Acous suggested with a grin.

"As you wish, Verossa-san." Yuuno obliged.

"Now that we are done with the formalities, let's get down to business. Carim has informed me about the difficulties that you are facing. Would you mind going into details regarding it?" Acous laced his fingers on his lap, olive eyes fixated on emerald.

"I want Fate Testarossa removed." Yuuno replied with a scowl on his usually calm features.

"From that Mid-Childa race of yours? How would you benefit from that may I ask?"

"She's in the way." Yuuno replied, unwilling to divulge his personal goals in the matter.

"I see." Verossa nodded in understanding. He knew without a doubt why the lean blonde male wanted Fate Testarossa dead. The simple reason was for vengeance. Yuuno Scrya was a man who was not to be denied of what he wanted. Fate Testarossa had quite literally swept his childhood love off her feet right under his nose. To Yuuno Scrya, the sultry blonde racer had deliberately stolen what was his. Then again, Takamachi Nanoha was a beautiful woman who deserved better than a man who thought of her more as a piece of property than an individual.

"How do you propose we accomplish this, Verossa-san?"

Verossa shrugged, his olive eyes unreadable. "Let her participate in the race. No harm would be done if she loses after all. Besides, you would benefit in the financial sector immensely if she races and lose."

"No." Yuuno objected firmly. "I don't want her in the race, regardless of the monetary gain."

"That's a pity. From what I've gathered, the odds are in her favour. All you need is someone relatively unknown to win this race and you'd have hit the jackpot, so to speak." Verossa tapped a neatly trimmed nail against the armrest.

"Like I said, I don't want her in the race. At. All." Yuuno stressed. "I want her removed. Permanently."

"In other words, killed." Verossa simplified.

"That's another way to put it, albeit crude." Yuuno admitted.

"What do you want to do then? You've tried the whole running her vehicle off a cliff which didn't turned out exactly as you've planned. What's next?" Acous prompted.

"Run her down."

Acous nodded once in comprehension. His impression of the blonde male had changed drastically in the span of five seconds. Here he was, seated across from a man who appeared to be as harmless as a fly yet this same unassuming man would stop at nothing for an obsessive attempt at vengeance. Appearances can indeed be deceiving.

Yuuno pushed back from his desk, the wheels of the roller chair hardly making a squeak. Standing up, he offered a hand to Verossa.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Verossa-san. I look forward to hearing good news from you."

They shook hands firmly, sealing the deal with a simple handshake. Verossa noted the strength in the grip, although his face remained impassive despite his surprise at such a strong grip from a man so scrawny.

Yuuno Scrya, he decided, was not a man he would usually work with. Then again, he loved a good challenge.

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last. For readers requesting a full lemon, I'm sorry to disappoint you. There won't be one in this section seeing that it would definitely warrant an M-rating. However, if my muse allows, I might write a one shot to be posted in the M-rated section. Till then, make do with the lime and the teasers. LOL.

Do review though… The more reviews, the probability of my muse returning would be way higher.

Cheers!

Note: Chapter re-uploaded. I screwed up Verossa's name.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Once again, nothing…

Author's Note: I lied.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nanoha stumbled out of her Nissan GTR, a silly grin plastered on her face as she vividly recalled certain events with a certain blonde on said car. The flood of emotions from the memory was short lived as her fatigue took over and she staggered through the basement garage and shuffled down the dimly lit hallway leading into the main house. Clomping up the stairs, she noted with displeasure that each step was taking a whole lot more effort than before.

"I must be getting old…" Nanoha muttered to herself as she finally climbed the last step.

Breathing heavily, she shuffled a few steps forward before hunching over with her palms on her knees. Working three days in a row and functioning on two hours of sleep in total was taking its toll on her. That and the caffeine high she had to continuously keep herself on were seriously playing their number on her fatigued body. Straightening up abruptly, she winced when her joints popped and protested at the sudden movement. She stumbled forward, making her way to the living room with her left palm pressing against her back while her right leaned against the wall for much needed additional support. The house was quiet; no one would be up at this hour seeing that it was after all, a weekend.

In her delirious mind, the couch was calling out to her and she shuffled towards it and sprawled onto the soft comfy cushions. Sighing in bliss, she sank deeper into the couch, relishing the softness against her sore back. The early morning sunlight was streaming in unchecked through the partially closed flimsy lace curtains, its warmth crawling up her body. Somewhere in the back of her fuzzy mind, she briefly wondered when the last time she saw daylight was. Raising an arm, she rested it against her closed eyelids, shielding the bright morning sunlight from her tired eyes. _'Fate-chan… I miss you…' _

Three days without being anywhere near the blonde was unbearable. If it was not for the work she had to focus on, she would have gone out of her mind within hours. There was just something about the blonde's presence that exuded a calming effect. Lying on the couch, she contemplated climbing up the two flights of stairs and to Fate's bedroom. Then again, she could barely move a muscle. She was warm and comfortable. The lull of sleep was too hard to resist and she caved in. Drifting off, she pushed aside all other thoughts and allowed her mind to be filled with the image of her beautiful blonde lover.

---

A shadow fell upon her face, effectively blocking out the glaring sunlight. It seemed as if barely a minute had passed by since she had last drifted off. She tried to raise her arm however her body refused to move at her command. Relying instead on her other senses, she could vaguely sense a presence by her side. There was a scraping sound; a sole shuffling against the carpet before the couch she had claimed earlier shifted. A familiar weight settled atop her and she was engulfed by the intoxicating scent of lilacs. A thin stream of warm air tickled her neck and she shuddered lightly. Finally raising her arm which felt more like a bar of lead, she peered groggily at the figure atop her. The backlight was in her eyes and she could barely make out a feature.

Although, there was really no need for visual confirmation.

If the weight against her body and the familiar scent weren't a dead giveaway, the sense of security and warmth that she felt in the embrace literally screamed out the identity of her would be perpetrator.

Fate.

"Hi." The blonde greeted; voice deep and husky in the quiet room.

"Hey." Nanoha replied breathlessly.

They stayed that way for several moments, simply staring into the other's eyes.

"I missed you." Fate whispered; sincerely evident in her tone.

Nanoha nodded, wordlessly conveying how much she had missed the blonde by cupping the blonde's cheek with her right palm and grazing her thumb against the baby smooth skin. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she ignored her protesting back and met Fate's lips with a searing kiss. Nanoha flicked her tongue against Fate's lower lip, seeking entrance and the blonde obliged. There was the residual scent of minty toothpaste as their tongues pushed against the other, neither willing to yield in the pointless battle. Parting for air, Fate rested her forehead against Nanoha's and watched fondly as the brunette panted lightly.

Dark lashes fluttered before Nanoha opened her eyes to meet burgundy in a daze. Her mind was still fuzzy from the lack of sleep and the passionate kiss from earlier only left her even more disorientated.

"Bed?" Fate offered and the brunette nodded.

Rolling off the brunette, Fate found her footing and stood up quickly. She slipped her arms beneath Nanoha's body, left arm supporting the brunette at the shoulder while the other went behind her knees. Lifting the sleepy woman effortlessly, she hurried towards the circular staircase and climbed both flights quickly. Nanoha snuggled against the blonde, heavy eyelids drooping closed as she was cradled lovingly. Fate marvelled at the brunette's weight; Nanoha felt feather light in her arms. Moving down the hall, her long strides took them into her bedroom in seconds. She stepped carefully towards the unmade bed, trying hard not to jolt the slumbering brunette in her arms. Placing Nanoha on the bed, she slowly retracted her arms from the limp body and pulled the covers up before simply standing still; protectively watching over the brunette. Deciding she could use a couple more hours of sleep herself, Fate slipped beneath the covers and wrapped her arms around Nanoha's waist causing Nanoha to unconsciously roll onto her side and pressed her back against Fate's front.

Smiling at the brunette's actions, Fate brushed her lips against the silky chestnut tresses and tightened her hold just a little.

"Sweet dreams, Nanoha." She whispered.

---

Fate led the puzzled Nanoha through the house and towards the basement garage. Tugging lightly on the brunette's hand that she held in hers, she wordlessly urged Nanoha to quicken the pace.

"Fate-chan, where are you taking me…" Nanoha stumbled slightly as she was literally dragged behind the taller blonde.

"Come on! I've got something to show you." Fate replied excitedly as she bounced down the narrow flight of stairs and towards the stainless steel door at the bottom.

"The basement garage?" Nanoha wondered aloud before she was yanked across the threshold.

The automatic lighting sensors barely had time to register their presence before they were hurrying through the darkness. The first row of fluorescent lamps flickered on when they were halfway across the mostly empty garage. Fate nearly ran towards the row of cars along the farthest end in her excitement, dragging a bewildered Nanoha by the hand. Nearly sliding to a halt and causing the brunette to slam into her back, Fate stopped before the last car in the line up that was covered with a grey dust tarp. Freeing her hand from Nanoha's, Fate hastened towards the vehicle and bent over to grab the right corner of the tarp. With a flourish, she unveiled the mysterious vehicle.

The glossy black '09 G-Power BMW M6 Hurricane CS stood gleaming beneath the harsh white fluorescent lamps. Letters in neon yellow were spray painted on both sides of the car body, spelling out 'Zamber' in a font resembling slashes made into a fabric. The jagged edges of the letters coupled with the striking colour were a combination that would never fail to draw any person's attention. The lower right of the hood had a single word, 'Bardiche' inscribed in gold, in a font similar to that found on the BMW M3 parked a couple of meters away.

"Oh wow." Nanoha gaped at the vehicle before her.

Fate nodded in agreement as she moved to stand next to the brunette. "Yeah. Wow indeed."

Nanoha stepped forward in a daze, walking around the vehicle and tracing the contours of the vehicle. Her azure eyes lingered on the peek of carbon-ceramic brake pads visible behind the oversized 21 inch Michelin tyres. With a twin supercharged 5.0L V10 engine and 750 horsepower to boot, the two door coupe was nothing short of impressive.

Such a sight could hardly warrant intelligible speech.

"I never knew you had this…" Nanoha returned to the blonde's side, having made a full round around the vehicle.

"Got it a couple of days ago." Fate replied proudly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Nanoha accused.

"You were busy working on Signum's car then… and I was keeping him for the big race…" Fate surveyed the car fondly.

"The upcoming Mid-Childa race? Why reveal him now?" Nanoha turned to face the blonde, puzzled.

"There's still tonight's race. The last one before the actual race. And I was wondering…" Fate trailed off, fidgeting nervously. "If you would ride with me?" She asked hopefully.

"You don't even have to ask, Fate-chan…" Nanoha wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's neck, pressing her lips sweetly against Fate's.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter frame of the brunette, endearingly holding Nanoha close to her.

---

"We are in position, Ma'am." Vice announced, his features lacking their typical goofiness as he adopted a serious mindset for the job ahead.

Hayate nodded distractedly, her eyes fixated on the monitor screen before her, as she pulled on a headset with a microphone attached. The single blue sine wave on the display monitor spiked and fell rapidly, the wave running across the screen with each passing second. Her headset squeaked and Hayate pressed the cushion earpiece against her ear. Reaching out with her right hand, she depressed a pearl white button and the recording device began rolling.

"Let's go, Vice-kun." She instructed curtly.

Gone was the cheerful disposition, replaced instead by a steely determination as the bubbly woman morphed into a woman on a mission.

"Roger that." Vice replied, disengaging the hand brake and checking the wing mirrors for traffic.

The black minivan steered smoothly from its parking spot by the curb and rejoined the light traffic. Apart from the tinted windows, the vehicle was otherwise non-distinguishable from the many vans of similar make and model cruising down the main road and deeper into the city. Coupled with the darkness of the night, the vehicle could hardly be discerned from a typical delivery van.

Perched on a roller backless chair in the back of the van amidst various equipments, Hayate adjusted the attached microphone of her headset, tapping lightly against the device.

"Si-chan, can you hear me?"

A squawk echoed from her headset and Hayate nodded. "How's everything over at your end?" She listened attentively for the reply, relief apparent on her features at what was transmitted.

"Stick to the plan, Si-chan. Everything will be over soon…"

---

The black BMW M6 rumbled to a halt before the white painted stop line at the junction leading into the business district. The twin supercharged 5.0L V10 engine purred contentedly as it waited for the light to change. With the fingers of her right hand drumming against the steering wheel, Fate glanced out of the window as she waited.

The seconds ticked by slowly as the traffic lights overhead remained red. Fate's mind drifted as she reminisced about the past. It was hard to believe that she had met Nanoha only two months ago. So much had happened within the short span of sixty days that it felt more like a decade. Thinking back, her first race here had been within the city's central business district as well. In a sense, it felt almost like déjà vu seeing that Nanoha had accompanied her to the racing venue in that race. She could still remember their first kiss up on the hilltop and the whole fiasco with Yuuno soon after that had ultimately led to a whole string of other events. She recalled having to control her laughter when she had first noticed the then mysterious Signum's Audi TT approaching from behind in her wing mirror. Pink spokes, a glossy white finish and the spray painted licking flames do not complement each other at all.

The traffic light overhead flickered to green and Fate glanced at her mirrors before moving off. They drove in silence, the soft music playing from the strategically hidden speakers in the interior of the vehicle. Flipping up the turn signal, Fate slowed down to make a left turn, checking her mirrors as she did so.

"Hmm…" The blonde hummed thoughtfully, burgundy eyes flicking to the rear view mirror.

Nanoha turned away from the window that she had been gazing blankly out of, facing the blonde with an inquisitive expression.

"What's wrong, Fate-chan?" She questioned.

"Someone's following us." Fate replied tersely.

A '09 Lamborghini LP560-4 Ad Personam making a left turn at the junction a few meters behind was reflected in the rear view mirror. Fate eyed the vehicle curiously, her attention divided between the suspicious car and the empty road before her. A part of her wondered if it was simply a coincidence that the driver of the Lamborghini happened to be heading in the same direction. Then again, Fate was driving with no destination in mind. Deciding to make a U-turn at the junction ahead, Fate flipped the signal, accelerating across the dual carriageway and to the correct lane. Behind the M6, the Lamborghini followed suit, 5.2L V10 engine revving noisily.

Stopping at the junction, Fate patiently waited for the turning signal to blink on and took the opportunity to study the vehicle behind. The LP560-4 had a matt lustre white finish with a hideously hot pink hood and bumpers. The colour combination looked strangely familiar.

"Signum's?" She mumbled, drawing Nanoha's attention once more.

The brunette turned in her seat, craning her neck to peer out from the rear windshield and at the car trailing them.

"Well… We did tune a LP560-4 for Signum-san… Although it had a full white finish the last time I saw it…" Nanoha trailed off, brows furrowed in thought. "Unless…Hayate-chan somehow managed to get to it without Signum-san's knowledge…"

"I don't doubt that." Fate snickered.

Fate's cell phone vibrated then, rattling against the anti-slip mat on the dashboard as the fast rhythm of percussion accompanied by a bass guitar erupted from the speakers of the device. Releasing her left hand from the steering wheel, the blonde scooped up the cell phone and flipped it open fluidly. Without glancing at the tiny screen, she connected the call and depressed the speaker button.

"Stop laughing, Testarossa." The voice carried the chill of the Artic.

"Hello to you too, Signum." Fate replied cheerfully, unperturbed by the threat in the older woman's voice and merrily taking advantage of the fact that the pink haired racer was unable to see the huge grin on her face. Although, it was unnerving that the older woman had such uncanny perceptivity.

"Before you ask, indeed I have a fondness for the colour pink. However, not to the extent of _this_ shade." Signum declared in an attempt to salvage what was left of her ego.

"I'm _sure_." Fate replied sarcastically. She was not about to let the stiff racer live this one down. She had every intention to relentlessly tease the older woman as much as she could. After all, it was too rare an opportunity to pass up.

There was a rustling on the other end of the line and another voice piped up. "Initially, Hayate wanted to have crimson red heart shaped decals on the car body as well." Vita divulged.

There was more shuffling on the other end and the sound of flesh against something hard then a muffled yelp before Signum's voice came back over the line. "We have company." She announced.

True enough, a peek of the LED headlights of another vehicle could be seen in the rear view mirror. Fate squinted slightly, silently cursing the driver for the glaring high beams. The circles of white light shifted from left to right as the vehicle swerved wildly, attempting to bypass the Lamborghini on the single carriageway road. There was no traffic on the oncoming lane and the trailing vehicle swerved into the empty lane. Fate watched in apprehension as the twin pricks of light grew larger in her right wing mirror. She had a sinking feeling that the driver was Chrono. The last thing she needed right now was for another attempt at running her off the road and possibly killing her. She could not risk a repeat of past events, especially when Nanoha was in the passenger seat. Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip, watching in trepidation as the distance between her car and the mysterious vehicle closed. The rumble of the engine was loud, resounding even in the partially sound proofed interior of the car as the mysterious vehicle overtook Signum's Lamborghini. Then a blur of white as the vehicle streaked past her BMW.

"Whoa…" Fate muttered as Nanoha echoed her sentiments by gaping in disbelief.

Trailing behind the mysterious vehicle, Fate stepped harder on the accelerator pedal. The needle of the speedometer jumped, well beyond the speed limit of the city street.

"Looks like a 2009 Bentley Continental GT." Nanoha murmured thoughtfully, her eyes studying the glossy white, two door coupe a few meters ahead.

"Sure sounds like one." Fate agreed, her eyes fixated on the car ahead.

"Considering the year and the model of that car, I'm sure that's Verossa Acous." Signum concluded.

Fate glanced at her cell phone sitting idly on the dashboard; she had completely forgotten that Signum was still on the line.

"How would you know that?" Fate questioned shrewdly.

"Heard about him. He's been taking on the amateur racers for the past few days. He thrashed Harlaown just yesterday night." Vita piped up from the passenger seat, her voice slightly muffled.

"Oh. Hard not to win with a car of that specification. So we're next on the list eh." Fate nodded in understanding despite knowing that the occupants of the other vehicle could not see her motions.

The Bentley led them deeper into the city, sticking to the deserted main roads and generally speeding through the red lights. The three vehicles remained in a straight line formation, driving aimlessly through the empty streets. Not knowing what the Bentley's driver, Verossa Acous had planned; Fate and Signum arrived at a consensus, both women agreeing to follow the other vehicle until they could get an inkling of what's going on. They sped onward, tearing through the streets with the powerful engines roaring from the output. It was fortunate that they were in the city's business district at this time of night. Had they been within the residential district, there would be no end to amount of protest against the racket they were causing.

The Bentley took a right turn, narrowly passing a familiar looking metallic blue Ford Shelby which was parked by the curb. Fate followed closely behind, glancing at her wing mirror as the Ford pulled away from the side walk and fell into place behind the Lamborghini.

The race had finally begun now that all players have shown their hand.

---

"It is as you have predicted, Yuuno-san. We're are currently on Main street and heading towards Fifth Avenue. Harlaown has made an appearance as well and is currently trailing behind." Verossa spoke up, his voice echoing in the interior of the Bentley.

The Bluetooth device attached to his ear blinked at each passing second, the blue LED light flickering in the darkened interior. The scenery beyond the tinted windows whizzed by in a blur as Verossa effortlessly navigated the streets with the GPS device attached to the dashboard. Two hours prior, he had set up the device and input the necessary data that marked the race course in a thick red line which wound across the screen. The rest of the other racers should have received the same file on their GPS system when they had passed the cross junction a while back. However, being behind the mapping of the race track, he definitely had the upper hand.

The ear piece squeaked and he listened intently, nodding occasionally as he prompted the speaker with a vague hum.

"Very well. I'm sure you are able to track the race progress from that nifty setup of yours." Verossa paused, eyes watching the pair of headlights in his rear view mirror.

"Yuuno-san, she's not alone." Olive eyes narrowed at the image reflected in the rear view mirror. Although the BMW's headlights were on high, he could distinctly make out two figures; the driver and a passenger. "Takamachi-san is with her."

The answering reply was expected. Once again, he was amazed at the extents an individual would go for petty revenge. The knowledge that such psychotic behaviour could be triggered so easily in humans was depressing. Taking his eyes away from the mirror, he reached out with a gloved left hand to turn up a dial on the stereo. His eyes fell on a device plugged into one of the many USB ports. Shaped like a thumb-drive, the device hardly looked out of place.

'_I hope you are listening… Please be listening in…'_ Verossa fervently prayed in his mind.

---

The Bentley surged forward in a burst of speed, engine rumbling as it sped through a red light. A midnight cyclist cycling leisurely by the side of the road quickly scampered off his bike for fear of his safety and pushed it onto the sidewalk. He had barely cleared the curb when a black BMW sped dangerously close. In his haste to put some distance between himself and the road, he tripped over his own foot, causing both man and bicycle to land heavily on the tiled sidewalk. He watched in shock as another vehicle sped by him in a blur of pink and white followed closely by a blue vehicle that he easily identified as a Ford. He did not know whether to praise himself for getting such an opportunity to witness an illegal street race or curse his luck for almost getting run over; not once or twice but four consecutive times.

There was a loud squealing of tires against the tarred road as all four vehicles rounded the right corner and disappeared further into the concrete jungle. The cyclist pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his bike shorts before climbing onto the lightweight road bicycle. Pushing forward, he rolled the bicycle onto the tarred road and nearly had a heart attack when a loud honking resounded behind him. The black minivan with suspiciously tinted windows slowed slightly as it passed him, giving him a wide berth and more distance than was necessary. He watched in puzzlement as the vehicle made a right turn at the junction ahead, headlights spanning over one of the many high rise buildings that flanked the streets in this part of the city. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the black minivan appeared to be following those four barely street legal cars.

"What a night." He muttered to himself as he pushed off the curb, taking great care this time to check for any traffic.

---

A speaker crackled in the darkened interior as a faint red LED light pulsated in the darkness, one of many pinpricks of light surrounding the cramped interior. A flurry of movements, shadows shifting in the darkness led to a muted click. A masculine voice filled the enclosed space, bitterness and anger apparent in his tone.

"Lead her to Tenth Avenue and let her take the lead. Have you set up everything?"

A cackle of static before the answering reply. "Yes."

"Update me." The first voice instructed.

"On Tenth Avenue and falling back."

There was silence for a few moments before the ear piercing squeal of tires erupted from the earpiece.

"What happened? Did you get her?! Answer me, Verossa!" The same voice from before demanded harshly.

A single red LED blinked on overhead, the bulb blinking rapidly in warning as one of the monitors in a row of four flickered on. A fuzzy white line appeared on the screen, the image flickering in and out of focus before stilling. A slender finger reached out quickly and tapped a string of commands with an attached keyboard, the plastic tabs clacking with each letter as a row of computer gibberish appeared on the adjacent screen.

A loud boom ensured, the sound unusually loud in the enclosed space as white light filled the first screen and spilled out to the surroundings. The pale light fell upon dark auburn hair, illuminating the features of Yagami Hayate. The brunette scooted back in her seat, back pressed against a long table fastened to the floor of the van. She watched in silence as the white light faded out to be replaced by the flickering of orange and yellow.

In the overhead view of a road, a burning wreckage occupied the center of the screen. Fiery flames licked the remnants of what appeared to be a mangled mass of metal.

The speakers cackled, "Tell me she's dead, Verossa."

Hayate nodded in satisfaction as Verossa's calm voice came over the speakers.

"Yes. They both are."

Pulling out her cell phone from her brown skirt pocket, Hayate depressed the second speed dial button. The line rang once before it was answered. "Go ahead, Zafira." She hung up immediately, spinning around in her chair to survey the wall behind her. Several pictures of a long haired blonde male with a pair of frameless spectacles taken at different locations were stuck with coloured pins to the mounted board.

"Got 'cha." Hayate smiled in triumph.

---

A loud rapping against the wooden door resounded through the spacious office. Yuuno looked up from the flat screen monitor before him; frustration melting away to irritation. The rapping gave way to pounding; apparently whoever his late night visitor was, was getting impatient. Yuuno kicked out with his legs, pushing back the leather chair so he could stand. However, before he could leave his seat, the solid oak wood door shuddered in its frame and the lock broke. The door swung inwards, revealing an intimidating figure backlit by the overhead fluorescent lamps.

"Wha-" Yuuno started, surprised etched on his features.

"Yuuno Scrya." The figure greeted in a deep voice.

Yuuno cowered as the figure stepped forward causing his leather chair to roll back until it hit the floor to ceiling glass window. The figure strode towards the rosewood desk, a huge shadow falling upon the apprehensive blonde.

"Wha-What do you want?" Yuuno summoned up a false front of courage, his voice failing him when he stuttered. "I can press charges against you for trespassing." He threatened.

The burly male flicked on the desk lamp, the muted orange glow lighting up the darkened room. It was then that Yuuno realized his blunder. The monstrosity of a man was clad in a tight fitting brown uniform with a crisp white shirt and black tie beneath the jacket which appeared to be a size too small. It did however, made his very muscular form obvious beneath the layers of formal clothing.

'_A commissioned officer.'_ Yuuno thought as he noticed the markings on the burly man's sleeve.

Saucer-wide emerald eyes trailed further up, taking in the tanned chiselled features, grim set crimson eyes and the head of stylishly cut platinum dyed hair. Putting thoughts of how such a punk could be part of the force aside, there was no doubt that this man represented the law by his cool and calculative demeanour.

"Yuuno Scrya," The burly male repeated. "You are under arrest on multiple charges of extortion, intentionally causing harm to another individual, smuggling of artefacts by use of a government vessel and other illicit activities including fraud and money laundering. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Yuuno Scrya, in an attempt to salvage his rapidly deflating ego did the first thing that came to his muddled brain.

He spat at the officer with all the grace of a disgraced gentleman.

The next thing he knew, the side of his face was pressed against the very expensive rosewood table that he had flew in, with his right arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"An additional charge. Assaulting an officer."

The cool stainless steel handcuffs were slapped around Yuuno's wrists, the soft clicks echoing loudly in his mind as he finally realized the implications of his hasty actions.

Screwed was too mild a term to fully describe the situation he was in.

At the very least, Fate Testarossa and Takamachi Nanoha were dead. It was a consoling thought that the two women whom he blamed for his downfall have ceased to exist.

A hollow laughter escaped from his throat as he was forcefully led out of his expensively furnished office and into an unmarked vehicle parked by the curb.

They were dead; and good riddance too.

* * *

Author's Note: I lied. It's not the last chapter. It was getting too long for my liking and I split it into two parts…

Still, reviews would be nice… We are almost at 200 reviews! Let's go!

Click on the green button below please.

Cheers

smiggers


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothing as usual.

Author's Note: Here we go, the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Bluetooth device blinked rapidly, signalling an incoming call and Verossa took one hand off the steering wheel to connect the line.

"Verossa Acous."

"Verossa-kun, we've got him." The female voice came over the line, triumph evident in her bubbly tone.

Verossa sighed in relief and allowed a smile to grace his handsome features. "That's good. I'll move on to the next part of the plan?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at HQ."

"I'll see you soon, Hayate-chan." Verossa replied before the call was disconnected.

Swerving into the opposite lane, he floored the accelerator pedal and the car responded by surging forward in a burst of speed. Overtaking the black BMW in seconds, he cut into the other vehicle's lane and effectively forced the BMW to slow down slightly when they approached the next junction and made a right turn.

Glancing at his mirrors, he turned on his hazard lights and depressed on the brakes. The crazed charge of the Bentley slowed to within speed limits and the blur of the concrete jungle beyond his window separated themselves into individual buildings. Constantly watching the headlights of the vehicle through his rear view mirror, he allowed himself to relax when the BMW followed suit and slowed down. They remained at that speed, cruising through the city until the remaining two cars fell into line. Making a left turn at the next junction, the black arrow that represented his vehicle's position deviated from the thick red line of the race course.

---

"Where is he leading us…?" Fate wondered aloud as she followed the white Bentley.

In the passenger seat, Nanoha fiddled with the GPS device, zooming out of the screen for a bird's eye view of the city. She watched in puzzlement as the red dot marking their position moved across the screen before the red dot cut through an area marked as a field. Looking up in confusion, she peered out of the window at the dark scenery beyond. They were still travelling on a road that was unmarked on the supposedly updated GPS. She could vaguely make out a row of trees flanking the single carriageway and a tall dark mass in the background. The vehicle slowed and she glanced back to the road ahead. A tall iron wrought gate stood towering above them with several security cameras focused on the road.

Fate's fingers tightened their grip on the steering wheel as her eyes narrowed to slits. She had a very bad feeling about this. Glancing at her rear view mirror, she noticed that Signum's Lamborghini had fallen behind Chrono's Ford. With the Ford tailgating her, there was barely enough room to reverse, thereby cutting off her only escape. The security gate slid opened on its tracks, leaving her no choice but to drive forward. Driving past the gates, she noticed one of the mounted cameras following her vehicle and she briefly wondered who was watching from the video feedback.

The entire race seemed to be a set up.

They were rapidly approaching a four storey non-descript white building with a roundabout in its driveway. The Bentley circled the roundabout, parking by the curb with its engine still running. Fate followed suit, halting at a safe distance behind the Bentley with her foot resting lightly on the brake pedal. Should there be a need, she would not hesitate to floor the accelerator and speed away at the slightest hint of danger. The driver's door of the Bentley was pushed opened and a white leather loafer clad foot preceded the driver. Long sea green hair fluttered in the chilly night breeze as the driver strode towards the BMW. Piercing olive eyes fixated on the windshield in an attempt to see past the tinted glass. Fate watched his movements carefully, studying his choice of expensive clothing and the way he carried himself. It was hard to believe that a dignified gentleman dressed in an Armani suit would participate in illegal racing. The tall glass sliding doors of the building they were parked before slid opened then and a familiar short haired brunette hurried out. Nanoha blinked in surprise and pushed opened the passenger door open before Fate could stop her.

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha called out in confusion.

Fate shifted the gear stick to 'Park" and wrenched up the hand brake before hastening out of the vehicle; ready to intercept should Nanoha be placed in any form of danger. The man from the Bentley studied her briefly before offering a hand.

"Inspector Verossa Acous. We'd like you to assist in an investigation, Testarossa-san."

"We?" Fate repeated, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes, we." Hayate clarified as she moved around the vehicle to stand by Verossa's side. "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself before, Fate-chan. I am Lieutenant General Yagami Hayate, commander of Riot Force Six; a separate division of the local police force. We would like you to assist in the prosecution of Yuuno Scrya on multiple charges of illicit activities."

Nanoha looked from Fate to Hayate, struggling to understand the tension filled exchange between the two women. A part of her had seen this coming when she had initially suspected Hayate's identity, yet another part of her simply could not grasped the sudden information overload.

"What the hell…" She muttered under her breath.

---

"So, let see if I got this right." Fate started, her fingers massaging the tense area around her temples. "You are part of the police force," Her gazed turned to Signum who was standing calmly next to Hayate across the wide mahogany desk. "Signum's an undercover agent sent in as a racer and what else? How do you fit into this, Chrono?" Her piercing burgundy eyes fixated themselves on the dark haired male sitting in the comfortable leather chair on her right.

"Chrono-kun provided us with the necessary evidence to make the arrest. However there is no doubt that he has participated in the attempt on your life, Fate-chan. The decision to press charges remains with you and we will act accordingly." Hayate interjected.

"I'm really sorry, Fate-san. It was never my intention to cause you harm. Believe me when I say I didn't have much of a choice." Chrono apologized sincerely.

"Never your intention?" Nanoha echoed hollowly, eyes ablaze with unchecked anger. "So it was never your intention to run Fate off a hill, neither was it your intention to run me off the road nor was it your intention to run Fate down?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Nanoha, baby, sit down." Fate urged gently, wrapping her fingers around one of the brunette's clench fists.

Nanoha sank back into her seat by Fate's side, having just realized that her bout of anger had caused her to rise from the leather chair. A thumb was rubbed in a circular motion against the back of her palm and she instantly felt serenity washing over her stressed out body. Fate never failed to exert a calming effect over her. Relaxing against the leather backed seat, she shot the rueful dark haired male a hard glare as she seethed quietly; her earlier anger apparently not soothed by Fate's presence.

Fate stared thoughtfully out of the wide windows behind Hayate, her eyes gazing unseeingly into the distance as her thumb continued its soothing motions against Nanoha's hand. Snapping out of her reverie, she fixated her burgundy eyes on Hayate.

"I do not want to press charges," Fate spoked evenly, her voice carrying clearly across the desk.

Nanoha opened her mouth in an attempt to protest, only to be stopped when Fate intertwined their fingers and silencing her easily with a tender gaze.

"Not against Chrono anyway. He was a victim as much as I am." Fate corrected. "However," Fate paused. "I have every intention to press charges against the man responsible for plotting my demise, intentionally causing harm as well as an attempted sexual harassment of my fiancée." She declared.

Hayate beamed; there was no way she could miss out the choice of wording that Fate had used to describe the relationship between the two women sitting across from her. Despite the earlier tension saturating the room, she could not help but feel happy for the two women.

Nanoha turned to Fate, flabbergasted. "What?" She mouthed, her voice catching in her throat.

The blonde grinned in return, leaning over to whisper into Nanoha's ear. "I was about to ask you after the big race…but due to our current situation…" She trailed off.

Nanoha glared at the cheeky blonde, mildly irked by Fate's teasing. "What makes you think I'd agree?" She whispered back.

Hayate chose that moment to interrupt, coughing lightly into her fist in an attempt to shift their attention to the current situation. Nanoha deliberately dug her nails into Fate's palm, earning a muffled grunt of pain from the blonde. With a final glare at the sheepish blonde, she made a mental note to settle the score with Fate after this. Sure, she was just about to burst with happiness at the knowledge that Fate intended to propose to her. Still, she was slightly miffed that the blonde would openly declare the change in relationship status before the actual proposal. Then again, there was really no doubt about her reply.

"…will have to appear at the stand as well. Nanoha-chan? Nanoha-chan!" Hayate leaned over the desk, waving a hand before the other brunette.

Nanoha snapped back to reality and looked up to meet Hayate's sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Sighing dramatically, Hayate settled back into her reclining leather chair. "Oh forget it. We will inform you regarding the trial. Let's end this little conference now, shall we?"

"Wait. Won't we be charged for participating in illegal racing?" Fate interrupted.

Signum stepped forward, an unreadable expression on her features. "No. It is not under our jurisdiction. Our orders were to arrest only one man."

Fate nodded. She could not fully comprehend why she was going scoot-free. However she was not about to complain. The last thing she needed was a criminal record for herself or Nanoha.

"However, should our paths cross once more; I will not hesitate to haul you in." Signum threatened in all seriousness, before a rare smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

Standing up from her seat, Fate faced the older woman and stared unflinchingly into sapphire orbs. "I guess I will have to try not to get caught then." They stared each other down, an unspoken understanding between them.

---

"Was it wise to tell them so much? They are witnesses to a crime based organization after all." Verossa stated calmly as the automated door slid to a close behind him.

"No." Hayate objected. "They are not simply witnesses. They are friends."

Verossa nodded, deciding not to press the issue further. "Did the arrest go well?" He asked, easily changing the topic.

"Yes. Zafira got in a few minutes after we rigged the crash." Hayate replied, gesturing the taller man to take a seat.

"I'm glad. How did you do it?" Verossa wondered, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh, it was nothing a computer whiz and some good ol' video footage ripped off television dramas couldn't do." Hayate divulged with a wink.

"You got Mariel to do that? I'm surprised she didn't throw a fit over such a request."

Hayate sniffed. "She owed me a favour."

Chuckling lightly, Verossa leaned back against the leather backed chair. "So, any orders Commander?"

"Hmm…" Hayate hummed thoughtfully. "How about pushing ahead the Mid-Childa race?" She suggested deviously.

The GPS device on the dashboard beeped twice, signalling an incoming connection. Fate hurriedly reached into the vehicle depressing a button on the touch screen and providing access to download a file. The progress bar moved quickly across the screen and in mere seconds, the download was complete. Nanoha slid across the leather seat on the passenger side, automatically buckling herself in even as she kept her gaze averted from Fate. They had just left the Riot Force Six headquarters and finally had a moment of privacy only to be interrupted by the damn GPS device.

Fate frowned at the screen, her eyes glancing quickly through the accompanying text file. Turning to face the brunette who was currently working really hard to ignore her, she reached out a hand to take Nanoha's in hers. The brunette twisted free of the slightly intimate gesture but Fate refused to give up.

"Nanoha." She paused, waiting for the brunette to meet her gaze which Nanoha stubbornly refused to. "I want to do this properly. But time is against us at the moment. Wait for me, please?" Fate pleaded, lightly cupping the brunette's cheek.

Nanoha turned to face her then, studying her features in the dimmed interior of the car. Now that she thought about it, what was she angry about in the first place? Her eyes softening, she held Fate's palm against her cheek. "That's a rhetorical question, Fate-chan. No matter how long, I will always wait."

Fate smiled, her burgundy eyes twinkling in joy. "I'm glad. Come on, we have a big race to win."

"Now?" Nanoha gaped in disbelief.

"Yes, now. I have a feeling that Hayate has something to do with this." Fate explained as she disengaged the parking brake and shifted into first gear.

Glancing into her rear view mirror, she noticed Chrono standing half in his Ford with the flat GPS system in his hand. The dark haired male looked up then and stared straight into her wing mirror. Nodding slightly, he climbed into his vehicle and started up the engine; pulling out after the BMW and trailing a few car lengths behind.

Fate sped down the insanely long driveway, glad that it was a mostly straight road with few winding curves. Spotting the towering gates in the distance, she mentally berated herself for forgetting something important.

"How are we going to get through the gate?" Fate muttered, slamming her palm against the steering wheel in frustration.

Headlights on high blinked twice in her rear view mirror and Fate glanced up to watch as the white Lamborghini circled around her stationary vehicle and cut in front of her. The iron wrought gates rattled as it automatic lock was withdrawn. Sliding silently across its well oiled tracks, it shuddered slightly to a stop when it was fully opened. A generic ring tone erupted from the cell phone sitting on the dashboard and Nanoha reached out to put the call on speaker.

"Let's go, Testarossa." Signum's voice came across the line.

"Huh. Should you even be racing?" Fate questioned.

"Orders." Signum replied vaguely. "Although I will not hesitate to arrest you this time." Signum continued.

"I'll just have to be faster then." Fate replied coolly, gunning the engine and swerving around the Lamborghini.

Speeding down the empty side street, the gaping distance between the BMW and the Lamborghini widened considerably and they were back on the main road in mere seconds. With the GPS navigation system, Fate easily steered through the empty streets, taking shortcuts and running the red lights as she hastened towards the designated start point. It did not take much effort to figure out the way; the number of barely street legal vehicles increased the closer she approached her destination. Squeezing past a silver '08 Subaru Impreza WRX, Fate cut straight across the dual carriageway to the inner lane before stopping abruptly behind the stop line of the junction. She had made it to the starting point and clinched a great position with barely a minute to spare before the race began.

"Fate…" Nanoha called out worriedly, waiting until the blonde turned to regard her. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's been a really long night and you already had a race just a few hours before… I know how racing stresses you out even though you deny it all the time."

"I'll be fine. I've you with me after all." Fate smiled reassuringly at the unconvinced brunette. "Besides, I'm probably a lot more alert than the rest of them. I'd bet half of the drivers here just woke up." Fate waved her left hand at the cars around them, some of which were parked haphazardly by the curb.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Nanoha muttered under her breath. Fate could be so stubborn at times that it was infuriating.

Fate reached over, taking Nanoha's right hand in hers and raising it to her lips. Grazing lightly across the back of Nanoha's palm, she left a soft kiss against the skin before replacing the brunette's hand to its original position on Nanoha's lap.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

Nanoha glared half-heartedly at the blonde, doubtful of Fate's promise.

"I'll win this for you."

Fate leaned across the gearbox, straining against the restrictive seat belt's hold as she carefully cupped Nanoha's face in her hands and kissed the brunette gently. The GPS device beeped softly in the background, causing both women to pull away and glance at the screen. A thick red line started weaving its way through the city, looping around before returning to their current position. Fate engaged the gear and stomped on the accelerator pedal, the sudden burst of speed forcing both women back into their seats as the scenery beyond the windows whirled past in a dark mass of grey.

Weaving between the gaps in the traffic, Fate passed a countless number of fully modified 1986 Toyata Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX AE86 in white finish with the overrated carbon fiber hood and fog lights. Frankly, she found the whole get up to be really hideous and could never understand what the hype about it was. Making the directed right turn, she caught a glimpse of Signum's equally hideous Lamborghini in her wing mirror before a tall building blocked out her view.

The customized black BMW was pretty much on its own on the empty road and travelling at twice the speed limit. Staying on the inner lane, Fate navigated effortlessly around a winding stretch and running the red light at the starting point's junction.

One lap down, two to go.

Headlights flashed in her rear view mirror and Fate glanced up in curiosity. She watched as the twin beam closed the distance rapidly before tailgating her vehicle through several junctions and tight turns.

"Damn car." Fate muttered under her breath, irritation evident in her tone and choice of words. "I can't see a thing with those high beams on."

Nanoha slid lower in her seat, eyes squinting at the left wing mirror as she tried to see past the harsh light rays. She gave up in mere moments, the bright lights too glaring and leaving a reddish tint in her vision.

Fate watched as the headlights left her field of vision in the rear view mirror and reappeared in her right wing mirror as the vehicle tailgating her swerved into the oncoming traffic lane to overtake the BMW. The low rumble of a powerful engine preceded the white Hamann Ferrari 612 Scaglietti fastback coupe as it kept paced with the black BMW. The two vehicles remained side by side, both maintaining their current speed as they sped through the predetermined course. Easily catching up with the rest of the vehicles still on the first lap, they weaved through the mass of crawling traffic, zigzagging dangerously with Verossa's white Bentley and Signum's pink and white Lamborghini close behind with the metallic blue Ford Shelby pulling up the rear. Finally breaking free from the slower moving traffic, the BMW and the Ferrari kept pace with each other once more, like two moving objects on a collision course only to realize they could co-exist peacefully as they travelled side by side, parallel to the other. Approaching a left turn, Fate on the outer lane spun the wheel quickly, rounding the corner in a controlled slide before righting the vehicle's course and accelerating forward to make up for the partial decrease in speed. The Ferrari followed suit, taking the turn at a wider angle only to fall behind due to the difference in turning radius. In a huge burst of speed, the white Ferrari broke ahead of the deadlock, bypassing the BMW by a car's length before it careened around a right corner and lead the race.

Fate growled deeply, the sound rumbling in her throat and she stomped hard on the accelerator as her competitive streak kicked in. Taking the corner hard, the rear tires spun outwards as they lost grip of the rough road surface. Rubber squealed and wheels spun rapidly as they struggled to regain traction. A short strip of skid marks were left as the tires finally caught on and the vehicle jumped forward. With her burgundy eyes fixated on the taillights of the Ferrari a hundred meters away, the blonde looked almost demented with the determined glint in her usually gentle eyes.

There was simply no way that she would lose this, not when there was just one last lap to go.

Gunning the engine, she mentally urged the BMW to go even faster and taking little relief when the distance closed considerably. She remained constantly on edge, the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip as she sat straighter in her seat.

"Come on… come on… just a little more…" Fate muttered, eyes glaring straight ahead as she kept her foot on the pedal.

The BMW was now tailgating the Ferrari.

If Nanoha thought catching up to the Ferrari was nerve-wreaking enough, she was wrong. She watched in worry as Fate chewed on her bottom lip; a habit that the blonde unconsciously took up whenever she was nervous or anxious. Catching up was hard enough and if possible, overtaking the Ferrari was harder.

She refused to yield to a complete amateur with a flashy car.

Swerving wildly from side to side in an attempt to mislead the Ferrari's driver, Fate flicked on her high beams; taking great care to ensure the glaring rays would be reflected in all three mirrors of the car in front and effectively blinding the driver. At the slightest veering of the Ferrari, Fate gunned the BMW's engine and steered in the other direction. The distance closed and they were now bumper to bumper. Unfortunately, the Ferrari driver apparently recovered quickly enough to counter her attempted overtaking by speeding up and bumping lightly against the BMW. Fate winced at the piercing shriek of metal against metal as Nanoha flinched at the shower of sparks hitting the passenger side window. Fate immediately swerved to the right; putting a little distance between the two vehicles before she attempted to break ahead.

Bardiche Zamber still had a little more to give and Fate depressed the accelerator as far as it would go. The BMW responded in kind with a loud roar of the engine as fuel met oxygen in combustion for energy, resulting in a burst of speed. The BMW inched forward, leading by just half a car's length as both vehicles sped through the last junction.

The GPS device beeped annoyingly as the map was replaced with a message that blinked cheerily in red text.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't particularly liked how this chapter turned out… It seems kind of disjointed to me. Oh well. I will fix it when I get the chance to.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The usual applies.

**

* * *

**

Need for Speed: Rise of the Demon

**Epilogue**

A burst of orange erupted from beyond the horizon, tinting the previously dark starry sky in orange hue with a pinkish tinge. The fiery orange fireball rose slowly into the sky, throwing out its life giving rays as it climbed steadily; chasing away the darkness and replacing it with a warm glow.

The initial weak rays grew stronger as it crawled across the lush green grass heavy with morning dew before hitting upon the polish surface of a black bumper. The sunbeam crawled higher, inching up the smooth contour of a car hood and glancing off a hideous scratch on the left side of the vehicle. The sky cleared as the sun took up its rightful reign of the cloudless blue sky.

Fate lay on the hood of the vehicle with her left arm folded behind her head for support while her other arm was wrapped around Nanoha's waist. The brunette had her head resting against the blonde's shoulder with both arms around Fate's slim waist. Situated at the hilltop overlooking the city, there was no place better or more romantic to enjoy a sunrise. They watched in silence as the previously dark starry sky was lit up by the morning sun.

Nuzzling her cheek against Fate's neck, Nanoha freed her right arm to lazily draw circles around the blonde's bellybutton, easily causing Fate to squirm slightly at the ticklish motions. "What now, Fate-chan?" Nanoha wondered aloud.

Fate hummed in reply, buying herself some time as she gave the question some thought. "I don't know." She finally offered, earning a poke to the stomach. "Now that we've won the Mid-Childa race, I feel kind of lost. Aimless, almost." Fate gazed up at the cloudless sky, watching with mild interest as a bird flew across her vision.

Nanoha nodded, strands of her long chestnut hair tickling Fate's neck at the slight movement. Inhaling deeply, Fate gathered up her courage and mustered the most nonchalant tone she could. "How about we settle down somewhere and make a decent living instead?"

Nanoha sat up abruptly, weight braced by her elbows as she stared at the blonde in surprise. "Wha-what?" She managed to sputter out.

"Oh, you know; the usual stuff that common folk do? We could set up a garage for repair work and upgrading; maybe raise a couple of kids even. Buy a house with a white picket fence and a backyard large enough to grow our own vegetables. I don't have much of green hands so you will have to handle that part alone. However, I wouldn't mind doing the heavy labour like raking the soil or helping out with the harvesting. Hey, we could even have a tree house! It would look really cool in the front yard. Then we could send…"

Nanoha silenced Fate's ramble with a finger against the blonde's lips. Staring seriously into depthless burgundy eyes, she spoke softly. "What are you trying to say, Fate?"

Fate's breathing hitched as she gazed back into the clear azure orbs of the brunette. She could hear her heart pounding erratically in her ears, the sound surely loud enough to be picked up by Nanoha as well.

"Will you marry me?" She asked breathlessly.

Nanoha smiled blissfully before leaning down to press her lips against Fate's in a chaste kiss. Pulling back just enough to speak, she murmured her reply.

"Yes."

Their lips met again as the sun bathed them in its glorious warmth.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this has indeed been a very long journey. I really enjoyed writing this one mainly due to a personal liking of cars. I have to say, I've really learnt a lot on vehicles while researching on which ones to feature in this work of fiction.

I would like to thank xYuki for inspiring me on numerous occasions as well as her endless support. I would also like to thank Usa for her continuous support and constantly reviewing with each chapter update.

To Aoishiro, thanks for putting up with me. I know I'm a real bore.

To the other reviewers whom I have not named, thank you for giving me a chance and reading this work of fiction. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing. You guys have no idea how much your reviews and feedback means to me. Once again, thank you!

With that, I'll be heading off the semi-retirement due to school commitments. But, do support Team GEMINI's novel! If time permits, I might just make random contributions to it.

P.S.: I'm gonna miss you, Yuki. And Usa too…

Go Team GEMINI!

Best Regards

smiggers


End file.
